Unfaithful Souls
by Kellouka2
Summary: Three months after Beck and Jade's break up. Beck has a new girlfriend, Tori. Jade has a new boyfriend, Drake. What happens when Beck and Jade can't forget each other and spend a night together? Summary sucks but the story is better. Guest star: Drake Bell. Bade with Drina, Tandre and Cabbie. Many POVs. Rated T for reasons
1. Who is he?

**Okay, new story is here! I'm sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes *again*... This chapter is so short but I promise the next one will be longer! I hope you like it! The next chapters will be better... :P I can't wait to see Beck and Jade back together!Actually it was sooo hard for me to write... Bori. I'm Bade fan and you know it...  
**

**~Kelly~  
**

* * *

_Chapter 1: Who is he?_

_The summer is over and the gang is ready to return to Hollywood Arts High School. Beck and Jade broke up three months ago. Beck is dating Tori, fact that seems to annoy Andre... Robbie and Cat started dating, too. A new student appears at the school who will change a few things between the gang..._

_**Jade's POV:**_

I woke up because of the irritating ringing of my phone... I took a look at the name, 'Cat', uh... _what does she want?_

"Hey!" she exclaimed happily. _How can she be always in a good mood?_

"Cat." I told her, "IT'S EIGHT IN THE MORNING! Let me sleep!"

"But... IT'S SCHOOL'S FIRST DAY!" she shouted. _Wait. What?_

I dragged myself out of the bed and looked at my calendar... I shook my head and realized that I have to hurry!

"Okay. Close your phone. I'll come to your house to pick you up." I told her as I was searching for something to wear...

"Kay!"

**-At the school-**

_**Beck's POV:**_

I was walking while I was looking for Jade's number through my contacts. Three months ago, I knew it by heart.

"Tori!" I saw her coming to me.

"Hey babe..." she pecked me on my cheek. "Did you miss me?"

"Yeah." I said with a chuckle. "I last saw you ten minutes ago, when you went to get some coffee... Too much time!" I said with a teasing tone.

"Cute." she replied.

"Hey..." I tried not to show her that I cared. "Did you see my contacts? Because some of them are missing..."

She seemed lost for a sec, then answered, "No."

"Are you sure?"

"Don't you believe me?"

"No, no... I do but... Look, I don't wanna fight with you. I just-"

"YES! I deleted Jade's phone number from your phone! Happy now?" she cut me off.

"Why?"

"Cuz' she's your ex-girlfriend and... and I don't know if you have still feelings for her and... I got jealous..." she admitted.

"C'mon babe... I love you. As you said, Jade's my _ex-_girlfriend." I assured her. I hugged her and gave a quick kiss on her forehead. Tori is like Jade. _Possessive and insecure... _But Tori has a special way to show it. She's gentle and blushes... Jade was rude sometimes, or even aggressive. Tori is sweet when she gets jealous... That's why I love her...

Jade walked in. She was with Cat. As I saw her, I realized that it was the first time I saw her while she was... _single._ It was hard not to be next to her. I almost imagined myself by her side, holding our coffees... _Wake up Beck! You have a beautiful girl next to you so don't be a jerk. You have a girlfriend! Jade isn't yours anymore..._ But... actually Jade wasn't beautiful, she was _gorgeous_...

"Let's go..." I grabbed Tori's arm and pulled her in the janitor's closet. She didn't manage to say anything, till I closed the door.

"BECK! You didn't let me talk to Jade and Cat! Well, maybe... Let's take it from the top." she paused and said, "BECK! You didn't let me talk to Cat!"

"Why not Jade?"

"I still need some time to... get used to this change..."

"I didn't want you to feel awkward..."

"Well, actually I'm going to talk to _them_" she got out of the janitor's closet and left me alone. _Great. _Wait. Did she say _them_?

_**Jade's POV:**_

I saw the younger Vega sister coming to us.

"Hi!" she seemed so fresh and happy...

"Well hi Tori!" Cat replied. "Where's Beck?"_ Wait. Why could __**Tori **__know where __**Beck **__was?_

"Oh... I-I don't know..." she said as she avoided any eye contact with me.

"Okay then... Bye Tori!"

She was about to leave when I decided to speak. "Wait Tori!" she turned around and saw me... "Bye." I finally told her coldly.

**-Lunchtime-**

I was sitting with Cat at our usual table.

"Hey, Cat?"

"Hmm?"

"What is going on with Beck and Tori?"

"Oh." she looked at her plate. "Well, you know... They're..."

"SAY IT! What?"

"...dating." she muttered. I didn't manage to hear what she had said.

"Cat, I didn't hear anything..."

"They're... dating."

"Louder!"

"THEY'RE DATING!"

"WHAT?" That killed me. Why did I ask? Beck and... _Tori... Dating..._

"Please don't kill me!"

I calmed down as I saw her scared expression. "How long have you known that?"

"Two weeks..."

"And why didn't you tell it to me?"

"Because I was afraid..."

_**Cat's POV:**_

Okay. I knew it wasn't right not to tell Jade about Beck and Tori's relationship. We stayed quiet at our table for two minutes, until Robbie and Andre reached us.

"What's up girls?" Andre told us.

"Everything is fine Andre, what about you?" Jade answered him like the last three minutes never happened...

"Everything is fine, too!" he replied.

Then, Robbie sat next to me. "Well, girlfriend, would you like a french fry?"

"Sure!" I answered and opened my mouth. But, instead of giving me a french fry, Robbie thought it would be better to kiss me...

"Oh, please..." Jade commented. I didn't care a lot... I just kept kissing my boyfriend...

_**Beck's POV:**_

I decided that I should face Jade. Besides, I didn't do anything wrong. I started dating Tori after I had broken up with Jade... So, me and Tori sat with our friends at out usual table.

"Hi guys!" Tori shouted."I missed you so much!"

"Yeah, we didn't." Jade snapped at her. I chuckled at Tori's expression... But soon Jade exclaimed, "Kidding!" with a fake smile...

"Hi." I surprised myself. I sounded very weak... I looked at Jade. Her black hair had some amazing curves with some green highlights. Just like the day we broke up... Her icy blue eyes met mine and we immediately turned our heads to different sides. The next minutes passed easy, until Tori decided that it would be a _brilliant _idea to kiss me in front of everyone. A couple of aww's came from our friends but I observed Jade. She didn't seem to have noticed the kiss, she was watching somewhere behind of us. Cat managed to escape from Robbie's embrace and commended:

"Oh... Jade... Isn't he cute?"

"Who is he?" Jade asked her still looking at something, obviously _someone_, behind me.

"I don't know... But he's super cute and hot! He's new here. Why don't you go to ask him if he wants to sit with us?"

"I-I don't know..."

"Why not?"

"Yeah, Jade... Go for him!" I heard Tori saying.

I noticed a smile at Jade's face... "Okay, fine. I'll go." she announced as she went to him...

I heard Cat exhaling loud and Robbie saying, "I'm not gonna like this guy..."_ Neither am I, Robbie. Neither am I..._

* * *

**You'll think I'm crazy but I imagine the new student like Drake Bell! You'll undrestand at the next chapters! Don't worry! More Bade coming soon in the next chapters! Do you wanna see a jealous Beck? I think he deserves to be a little jealous, right? More jealous Beck in the next chapters! Ummm... what else? Oh! Of course! REVIEW? Please... =D  
**


	2. Songs and kisses

**Okay...** **Since I had OMG! 12 REVIEWS so quickly, I decided to make another chapter. Thank you so much! Please keep reviewing! Everyone can review! But I didn't plan to make another chapter so fast and it's not so big... I'm sorry... :(( But I hope you like it anyway!**_  
_

**~Kelly~  
**

* * *

_Chapter 2: Songs and kisses_

_**Jade's POV:**_

I took a deep breath and walked towards the new student. He was standing alone, as he didn't know anyone at this school. He was in the corner and he was so focused on his sandwich that he didn't understand me. I looked at him. He was tall, thin and muscular. He seemed cute but his hair was covering his eyes and I couldn't say anything yet... I decided to speak. "Umm... Hi!" I don't know why but, for first time in my life, I was anxious...

"Oh! Hi!" He raised his head and his eyes met mine. Then, I fell in love with him. That was it... His eyes were green-brown and they became wide open when they looked at mine...

"I'm Jade." I managed to tell him. "You're new here, aren't you?"

"Yeah... I'm Drake." when I heard his voice I was sure that he was the _one_.

"Sooo... Why are you here? I mean... What is your talent?"

"I love singing. I also write songs. What about you?"

"Well, I wanna be a professional actress, but I'm good at singing and dancing, too! Also, I love writing scripts..."

"So, you're talented and beautiful! Great combination!"

"Thanks..." We laughed and I realized that Cat, Robbie, Tori, Andre and Beck were looking at us... Probably _staring_. "Hey, why don't you come with me? You can meet my friends!" I suggested.

"Why not? Let's go!"

We went to their table and I would swear I saw a sparkle in Cat's eyes...

"Guys, this is Drake, he's a singer. Drake, the red-haired girl is Cat..."

"Like the animal?" he asked. _Oh, that's not good Drake..._

"Yeah!" Cat exclaimed. _Wait. Didn't she freak out?_

"Yeah... So, the boy with the puppet is Robbie..."

"I'm her boyfriend!" Robbie almost shouted.

"Okay... The guy with the dark skin is Andre..."

"What's up?" Andre calmly said to Drake.

"The girl with the stupid face is Vega."

"Wait. Vega is her name?"

"No... I'm Tori!" she told him to avoid any sarcastic comment from me.

"Whatever. And the guy next to her is Beck, her boyfriend." I frowned. I used to introduce Beck as _my _boyfriend... But I kept smiling.

"Nice to meet you guys!" Drake exclaimed happily. He was relaxed and it was easy for him to make friends. But he needed a little help... Drake sat on the table between me and Andre. Beck didn't make any eye contact with Drake. He was quiet and he preferred looking at his plate than taking part in our conversation...

**-Jade's house-**

"Call him!"

"I'm scared."

"Do it!"

"I can't!"

"You can!"

"No!"

"JADE! Okay, let's talk about my brother, Beck and Tori, bunnies and ducks!"

"I'll call him..."

"Good." I can't believe Cat won this argument... I took my mobile phone _slowly_, I searched for his name through my contacts _slowly_...

"C'mon Jade! Faster!" Cat exclaimed impatiently.

I clicked on his phone number and I was waiting for him to answer the phone...

"_Hi Jade!_"

"Um... Hi Drake!" I couldn't speak, that was awkward.

"_You okay?_"

"Of course! I'm good. Um... Drake?"

"_Yeah?_"

"Would you like to go out with me and my friends at Nozu?"

"_Sure! I'd love to!_"

"Okay, be there at eight.

"_Okay. Thanks Jade..._"

"No big deal... Bye!"

"_Bye_" I sighed loudly and I looked at Cat.

"See? I wasn't so bad, was it?" she said with a chuckle.

"No... It was pretty easy..."

"Now. My favorite part!"

"What?"

She took a look at my closet. "Let's find clothes!"

**-At the Nozu-**

I was sitting with Cat, Beck and Andre. Beck was talking on the phone with Tori, Cat was texting with Robbie and I was discussing with Andre.

"So, aren't you coming?" I heard Beck saying. "Okay babe, it's cool. See ya!"

"Won't Tori come?" Andre asked him.

"No, she's going to take care of Trina, who is sick."

"Is she bad?" I asked him.

"When did you start caring about the others?" he snapped at me.

"I didn't! I just _love _when a Vega suffers..." I said with an evil smile. "You know that..."

"Yeah, I know that. Well, Trina is throwing up all day, she feels dizzy and has a terrible headache. She could have been better."

"Are you sure isn't she pregnant?" Everyone looked at me curious... "What? She pukes, she feels dizzy and has headaches..."

"Who would have slept with Trina?" Andre asked me. _He had a point..._

"Sinjin" I answered.

"Normal person." he continued.

We looked at each other for a sec... "No one!" we said simultaneously.

"YAY! Robbie's coming!" Cat squealed happily.

"Will Drake come?" Andre asked me. I could swear I saw Beck frowning when he heard Drake's name.

"He said he would..." I replied.

"Maybe he changed his mind." Beck commented.

"No, he'll come." He frowned. "Don't be so happy..."

"Jade, you look amazing tonight!" Cat told me.

"Yeah, Cat. Thank you for telling me that I look terrible the other days!"

"No! I didn't mean to tell you that! I just-"

"Yes you did!" I cut her off.

"C'mon Jade... Give her a break..." Andre tried to calm me down.

"Whatever."

We remained speechless for a few seconds, until Andre spoke, "Hey! There's Drake!"

"Here!" I shouted at him so he could see us.

"Hey guys!" he said happily. Beck avoided any eye contact neither with Drake nor me.

"Sooo, does anybody want to sing?" Andre tried to break the awkward moment due to Drake's arrival and Beck's cold reaction.

"Drake does!" I announced. Everyone stared at me. I could feel Drake's surprised eyes on me. Cat was looking at me hopefully and Andre with Beck were looking at Drake.

"I-I don't know if it's a good idea..." I could understand why Drake was so shy and scared to sing...

"C'mon Drake! Sing for us!" Andre tried to persuade him.

"Yeah Drake... Sing!" Cat screamed.

"Drake..." he looked into my eyes. "... sing for me..." I could swear I saw a grin on his face.

"Okay... I guess I can say a song..." He stood up and went on the stage. He took a guitar which was lying next to him and stood behind the microphone. He started playing the guitar and we were waiting to hear him singing.

"_I never thought that it'd be so simple but, I found a way, I found a way..._" his voice amazed us.

"_I always thought that it'd be too crazy but, I found a way, I found a way..._" I found myself lost in his voice...

"_If you open up your mind, see what's inside..._" we kept listening to his charming voice.

"_It's gonna take some time to realize... But if you look inside, I'm sure you'll find. Over your shoulder you know that I told you, I'd always be pickin' you up when you're down..._" He looked at me and that was when I understood that Drake is really special...

"_So just turn around..._" he finished his song and we cheered as he sat at our table.

"Did you like that?" he asked us.

"Are you kidding? It was amazing!" Andre exclaimed amazed. "Maybe we should make a song together..."

"Why not? I'd love that!" Drake replied.

"That was really good..." I said him with a flirty tone.

He turned and faced me. I smiled as he whispered in my ear... "Thanks..."

He looked at me and we were so close that I could feel his warm breath. He leaned and pressed a soft kiss in my lips, which I accepted. I kissed him back and without breaking the kiss, I sat on his lap. We started kissing more passionately when we heard Andre cleaning his throat. We broke the kiss and looked at our table. Cat and Beck weren't there.

I heard Andre saying, "Guys... Sorry for... um... interrupting but I'll go to the table next to the door. There's a girl who is flirting with me and... you know..." he blushed a little bit.

"Okay, but... Where are Cat and Beck?" I asked him.

"Cat is kissing Robbie at the door and Beck went to Tori's house to help her with Trina."

"Okay Andre, thanks." Drake told him politely. I looked at him and he gave me a lazy smile. "I love the way you kiss me..." he said. I giggled-_yes I giggled, no comments!_- and pressed another kiss in his warm lips...

* * *

**Soo? I hope I didn't dissappoint you guys! Now tell me, am I the only one who thinks that Drake and Jade are perfect together? But I believe that Jade and Beck are the most amazing teen couple EVER! Also, remember to REVIEW! Reviews make me type faster! Hugs and kisses!**


	3. Little voices

**Hi guys! I'm so glad you like my story! I love reading your reviews over and over! Please keep reviewing! Well, at this period of time I have my school exams and I have to study, A LOT. So I'm sorry but the next updates won't be so quickly... That's why I tried to write three chapters quickly... Let's go one more time my boring and usual poem... *cleaning throat* _I'm from Greece and I'm so so sooooo sorry for any grammar, spelling, vocabulary mistakes... _Also, this chapter is a little but different. Almost all the characters have little arguments with the tiny voice inside of them. You know, this voice which tells you what is wrong and what is right... But because I don't know what is it called, I named it "little voice"... By the way, in almost two hours I'm going to have my exams for my English certificate. Wish me good luck! I'm sooo nervous... :/ But, anyway... Enjoy the next chapter!**

**~Kelly~  
**

* * *

_Chapter 3: Little voices_

_**Beck's POV:**_

Watching my ex-girlfriend kissing a guy in front of me wasn't something I would love to experience. When I saw him pressing his lips in hers, I felt an unexpected anger growing inside of me. When I saw her sitting on his lap and kissing him more passionately, I stood up and went out of the restaurant. Andre ran behind me and reached me.

"Man, where are you going?" he asked me.

"I'm going to Tori's house. She probably needs some help with Trina."

"Okay... are you sure you didn't go due to Jade and Drake's... _kiss_?" he asked me suspiciously.

"No, of course not. I have a girlfriend, remember?"

He sighed. "Yeah... I remember..." he looked down and continued. "Well, bye! Have fun taking care of Trina!"

"Uh, thanks?" he left me and got into the Nozu laughing...

**-Tori's house (and Trina's one obviously)-**

I sat behind the closed door. I tried to think how Jade would have felt. Standing behind the same door, waiting for me to open it... _Wake up man! You don't need her! Now knock the fucking door! _I obeyed the little voice inside of me and knocked the door. I heard some screams coming from the other side of the door and thought if it was too late to run away. Tori had opened the door before I managed to move my feet.

"Hey! I thought you were at Nozu with Jade, Drake, Andre, Robbie and Cat!" _Well, yeah. I was. But I decided to leave before I punch Drake because of the fact that he was kissing my ex._

"Yeah, I was. But I decided to leave and come help you. I didn't have fun anyway..." I tried of something to justify my sudden leaving _without reason_.

"Really? Andre texted me and said that Drake sang! He said he was amazing!"

"Well, he wasn't... awful..." I tried to say something good for Drake but it was _sooo _difficult. I hated him with all my soul. And I didn't know _why_...

"Oh... Okay, do you wanna come in?" she suggested.

"How's Trina?"

"Bad."

"I'd rather go to my RV... I feel a little tired." I didn't want to face a screaming and more irritating Trina.

"Okay then... Go and rest!" she said with a chuckle. "See ya!" she gave me a quick kiss in my lips.

"Bye babe." She closed the door and I went to my car. I put my keys in the ignition and sped.

I reached my RV. I opened the door and lay on my bed. I sat there, just observing my ceiling, thinking of me, Tori, my friends, _Jade_... _No, no Jade! _I tried not to think of her but no matter how hard I tried, there were more and more pictures and memories of Jade, _me and Jade. _Our first kiss, the first time I asked her out, our first argument _(actually our first argument was before we kissed for first time)_, the first time she got into my RV, the first time she felt me _veeeery _close to her, our breakup... _Stop it! _I can't! _C'mon! _Why can't I? _'Cause you're a jerk! You broke Jade's heart and now you want to break Tori's one, too! _You're right... The argument with the little voice inside of me ended with the voice's win. Great. I can't even beat myself... I closed my eyes and fell asleep...

_**Andre's POV:**_

After talking with Beck, I got into the Nozu. I sat on our table. Drake and Jade were still kissing. Cat wasn't there... _But, where the hell did she go? _I saw a girl flirting me from the opposite table. _Go man! You deserve this! _But she's not _Tori_... _Sooo? She's beautiful and she wants you! Go for her! _I don't wanna, I want my best friend's girlfriend. Is it so bad? _Yes it is! Look around you! Jade managed to forget about Beck, she found love. Cat, by the way, is at door, kissing Robbie. She found love, too. Even Beck managed to forget about Jade, he found love. What about you man? All of your friends are happy, because they managed to move on. But you're stuck there. Tori, Tori, Tori... Go for the fucking girl! _Okay... I can't believe myself beat me...

"Hey, um... guys?" they didn't hear me. I cleaned my throat loud so they could took the hint. They pulled apart and looked at me. "Sorry for... interrupting... But I'm going to the table next to the window. There's a girl that is flirting me and... you know..." I felt myself blushing...

"Okay Andre... But, where are Cat and Beck?" Jade asked me.

"Well, Cat's kissing Robbie at the door and Beck..." _went to girl's I'm in love with house to spend probably the night with her... _"went to Tori's house to help her with Trina."

"Okay, thanks Andre." I heard Drake saying. I left them and directed to the unknown girl's table.

"Hey..." I was anxious. I don't want her. _You don't need to want her! Just spend a little time with her just to forget about Tori! _But- _DO IT! _Okay...

"Hi! I'm Victoria!" _You're kidding me... _

"Oh! Hi, um... Victoria... I'm Andre." I sat on her table and smiled at her.

"Sooo, where do you go to school?"

"Hollywood Arts."

"And what is your talent?"

"I sing and write songs..." Just please don't ask me to sing...

"Can you sing a song for me..." No.

"I'm sorry, but..." I touched my neck "I have a sore throat..." _Great. Couldn't you find something moore lame to say?_

"Oh... That's a pity... Would you like a tea? I can make you in my house..." Oh no... I know where this is going... I'm not gonna sleep with her just to forget about Tori. I prefer to suffer... _No you don't. Go with her!_ No. _Now. _No. _C'mon! She won't bite you... _You're not gonna win this argument... _Do it!_

"NO!" I screamed. Victoria looked at me confused... "I'm sorry... I just... I... I..." _I'm a jerk, say it. _"I have to go. Bye!" I told her as I ran out of the restaurant... _Fuck! What the hell is going wrong with you?_ YOU!

_**Cat's POV:**_

I saw Jade and Drake kissing and I felt something in my stomach. Maybe I ate something rotten... _Maybe you want Drake... _Maybe I shouldn't have drunk orange juice so late... _Maybe you want Drake... _Maybe I shouldn't have eaten the hot dogs my brother had made... _Maybe you want Drake... _I don't want Drake! I told Jade to talk to him! You're not always right, you know... _Maybe you're right... _

I saw Beck storming out of the restaurant... _Oh... He still loves Jade... _Maybe you're right...

I saw Andre running behind him. Then, I saw Robbie standing at the door. I ran and hugged him. He placed little kisses on my neck and then he pressed his lips in mine forcefully. I felt complete. I kept kissing him... And kissing him... And kissing him... I finally broke our heated kiss. We were in a restaurant... I took a look at Jade and Drake. Their kiss was more passionate than before. But she was Jade. She had been _all the way_ with Beck... I didn't want to move our relationship before I know Robbie's the _one_. Jade was sure Beck was ideal for her... She was wrong.

"Wow... That was... good." Robbie commented. I kept looking at Jade and Drake and their heated kiss. I saw Andre running out of the restaurant. _Was he blushed? _Robbie understood where I was looking at.

"Well, they're a good couple, aren't they?"

"They're really cute..." I commented.

"What do you want to do?" he asked me. _Honestly, I don't know..._

"Let's go to Tori's house! We can help her with Trina!" I suggested. I love helping people! _Or, you just don't want to stay alone with Robbie... _Stop doing that! _What? _Saying things inside of my head! _Okay, I'll shut up. _I don't really understand why people find you so helpful. You're causing me headache!

"Um... I really don't wanna go to Tori's house. I have bad experiences from taking care of Trina..."

"Okay, then... Where do you want to go?" I asked him.

"Why don't we go see a movie in my house?" _Oh, no... He mentioned his house. That's not good... _You said you would stop! _Sorry... _Oh, no... He mentioned his house. That's not good... _That's what I said! _Yeah, but I wanted to tell it... _Whatever. _

"Well, I'll go to Tori's house. Bye!" I kissed him in his cheek and left. I went to Tori's house...

_**Robbie's POV:**_

_What's wrong with you? _What did I do? _You suggested going in your house? _Why not? I thought she liked watching movies with me... _Yeah, but... alone, at night, in your house... Don't you get it? _Not really...

"She thought you wanted to have sex with her!" Rex said suddenly. Everyone stared at me. Jade and Drake pulled apart and looked at me, too. I felt so embarrassed. I blushed and went to the restroom to stay away from the annoying looks.

"Rex! Was it necessary to shout?" I asked him.

"Yeah! You don't understand! You suggested going to your house!"

"But I didn't mean to... _have sex_ with her..."

"Well, she thought so. You should do something..."

"Like what?"

"I don't know... Maybe-"

"Hey..." I heard a voice coming behind of me. _Drake. _"Do you want any advice?"

"Can you give me any?" I never thought I would ask advice from _Drake _but he seems a good guy...

"Well, I understand how you feel..."

"Really?"

"Don't listen to him! He just-" I threw Rex on the floor and listened to Drake.

"Wait. Where's Jade?" He left her to help me?

"She told me to come here and help you. Maybe you'll like me... I understood that you didn't like me from the first time I saw you and I don't really understand _why_... Did I do something wrong?" _You're too handsome and I thought my girlfriend would prefer you than me._

"No, not really... I just didn't know you..."

"Oh. Whatever. I think you should have a little conversation with her. Tell her that you didn't mean what she thought and tell her that you'll move your relationship when you're both ready..."

"How did you understand what my problem was?"

He laughed. "I told you, I have been through this... Well, bye..." he was about to leave when I told him, "Wait. Drake!" He turned around and looked at me. "Have you been _all the way_?"

He chuckled and said, "When I was ready, Robbie..."

"Thanks..." I told him. He waved his hand and got out of the restroom.

_**Jade's POV:**_

When I heard Rex and saw Robbie running away, I thought it would be great to have a little _conversation _with Drake on this issue...

"Hey, why don't you go and talk to him?"

"But he doesn't like me. He won't listen."

"He will." Drake looked at me suspiciously. "Believe me, I know Robbie."

"Okay... I'll go." He kissed me softly in the lips. "You stay here..." he said and went to the bathroom, where Robbie was.

I sat a little alone and just thought of what had just happened. Me and Drake. Kissing. So... are we a couple? _What do you want? _I don't know. When I was kissing him, for a sec, I thought I was kissing Beck. Weird, uh? _Awww... Our little Jadey still loves Beck... _I don't! I think that Drake is perfect for me...

I recalled the moments where he was singing... His charming voice was like the most beautiful melody in my ears... I couldn't take my eyes off of him. The way he was playing the guitar, the way he was singing, the way he was looking at me... I was in love with him... I couldn't deny it...

I wondered, how did Beck feel when he saw me kissing Drake? Was he jealous? _Why do you care? _I don't.

* * *

**Here's the 3rd chapter! I want to say (well, probably _write_) something. I don't like Bori. Honestly, I hate it. But I need Bori for my story. It's so hard to write Bori, believe me... I SHIP BADE! Writing FanFiction stories relaxes me... I almost forgot that I have exams today... :( Anyway, don't forget... REVIEW! PLEASEEEEE! REVIEW! I love reviews! Oh! Also, what do you think Jade and Drake's couple name could be? Someone reviewed saying _Drade_. That's pretty cool, isn't it? Any other ideas? Kisses! :******


	4. Suspicious

**Another ****chapter is here! I'm so happy that I have so many reviews! Keep reviewing! I love reading reviews! Okay, I'm actually typing this at 11:22 p.m. I really don't know what time are you reading this and I just thought that now in America is totally different time! It may be morning! Whatever... This chapter is short and it sucks. I'm sorry but I study all day long and I only have time to write at night... I hope you don't hate me... **_  
_

**~Kelly~  
**

* * *

_Chapter 4: Suspicious_

_**Tori's POV:**_

I left Beck outside my door. My smile disappeared as I closed the door. Before I could think anything, I had heard Trina screaming...

"TORI!"

"What?" I was about to murder her... I'm serious...

"I want chocolate." She was lying on the couch, watching television. She had about four blankets all over her.

"The doctor said your stomach can accept only soups. I'm not gonna give you chocolate."

"But... I... want... chocolate!"

"Trina! You can't have any choc-" A knock at the door cut me off. I sighed and went to open the door. I opened it just to see a crying Cat in front of me.

"Cat! What happened? Why are you crying?" Cat barely cried, that wasn't good.

"I... I... Robbie... _sex..._" she chocked out.

"You, Robbie, _sex_? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Robbie suggested going to his house to see a movie together! Alone! I'm not ready!" Cat said it so quickly that I needed two minutes to understand what she had just said.

"Cat... Come in." I took her hand and made her sit on the couch next to Trina.

"Where's my chocolate?" Trina asked me _again_.

"No chocolate." I stated coldly. I sat next to Cat and hugged her tight. "I can understand you, I'm not ready either..."

"Has Beck told you to _go further_?" Cat asked me like a little child.

"No... Not yet..." I sighed.

"What? You said you weren't ready yet..." She looked me like a puppy, with her big eyes looking at mine.

"I know... I'm not. But, I thought that since he has already made love with... Jade, he would want to have sex with me earlier. Maybe he doesn't love me as he loved Jade..." I looked down... I hated the fact that he was Jade's first and Jade was his one.

"Tori... His actions show the opposite of what you think. Maybe he loves you so much that he'll let you decide when you want to go further..."

"Wait. Who has the problem here? I think that the red-haired girl in front of me was the one who was crying before..."

She chuckled. "Oh..."

"What?"

"I want something sweet. When I cry, I want something sweet to eat after..."

"Okay, let me give you some chocolate!"

"Hey! I want chocolate, too! Why can't I-" I cut her off by burying a pillow in Trina's mouth. I went to the fridge and found the chocolate.

"Here." I gave Cat a bar of chocolate. "I hope it's enough."

"Yeah, don't worry. I'm not like my brother. You know, one day, he put three large bars of chocolate in his mouth and then he couldn't take them out! We were waiting for them to melt and while the chocolate was melting, his body was being covered with the melted chocolate until it reached his pants and-"

"Okay, we got it!" Trina interrupted her. It was the first time that I wanted to hug Trina... Literally, the first.

"Sooo... Let's continue with your issue with Robbie..." I changed the subject quickly as I grabbed a small bar of chocolate.

"Hey! I want-" I put a big bar of chocolate in Trina's mouth to make her stop talking.

"SHUT UP! Here's your chocolate! Take it!" I screamed at her. I calmed down and continued. "So, Cat. Despite the fact that I totally understand you, I don't really think Robbie thought of something like that... I know him, I think you know him better... He don't want to do something with you unless you have discussed about it earlier."

"Maybe you're right... I don't think he meant that. But it was his suggestion, and Jade with Drake, and my thoughts..."

"Wait. Did you say _Jade and Drake_? What about them?" _What happened in two hours?_

"Oh..." she laughed. "You don't know that..." she looked down smiling.

"What? Tell me!"

"They kissed! And kissed... And kissed..."

"Are they together?"

"I don't know... I guess so..." she answered. And then, something got into my mind...

"When did Beck leave?"

"When they started kissing... Their kiss was so passionate... when Jade sat on Drake's lap to kiss him better, Beck stood up and decided that he would visit you and help you with Trina... Isn't he sweet?"

"Yeah... Very sweet..." I said without actually paying attention... I was trying to imagine the whole scene. I could even see it... _Jade standing from her chair and sitting on Drake's lap... Beck standing up and saying a stupid excuse because he couldn't stand watching his ex kissing someone else... _Was only that? Or did he go out of the restaurant because he hadn't forget Jade yet and he couldn't see her kissing Drake?

"Tori? TORI! Are you here? Tori!" I blinked as Cat was waving her hand in front of my face. The image wasn't there anymore. I was again in my house, with a crazy girl and an annoying one...

"Yeah, I'm here!" _Now, I'm here..._ We heard a knock at the door and someone calling Cat...

"Cat? Cat! I know you're here! I'm Robbie! Please someone open the door! I don't know what you thought Cat, but I'm not that type of guy! You know it! I love you!" Robbie was almost screaming. Cat ran to the door. She opened it and kissed Robbie passionately.

I closed the door behind them so they could be alone... After two minutes, I was in the bathroom with Trina puking in the toilet... I had told her not to eat chocolate...

_**Beck's POV:**_

Jade. Jade. Jade. Get out of my head! I don't love you! I don't want to be with you again! You can stay with your new hot boyfriend, Drake. I'll stay with my new gorgeous girlfriend, Tori. I don't need you and I'm sure you don't need me either... But, why can't you get out of my fucking head! I woke up because of a continuous knocking at my door. I dragged myself out of the bed and opened the door. I saw Andre standing outside my RV.

"Man... It's Sunday..."

"I know, but... we need to talk." He got into my RV and sat on my bed.

"About what?" I yawned and sat next to him.

"Um... You know... You, Tori, Jade, Drake, _me_..." he looked at his shoes.

"Okay, let's-" My phone started buzzing and interrupted me. I looked at it.

**1 new message from: Tori**

I saw her text message.

**We need to talk. Be at my house in 30.**

_A lot of talk today... _I thought to myself. But I decided to respond her message.

**From: Beck**

**To: Tori**

**When did you became so bossy? Btw, I can't come in 30. I'll be at your place in an hour. **

I pressed 'send' and sat on the bed again. "Now tell me... What do you want to tell me?"

He took a deep breath. "I'm in love with your girlfriend."

* * *

**WOW! This chapter is short but changes a few things! I hope you liked it and be sure that you'll review... :P**


	5. The whole truth

**Hi!****! The new chapter is here! I'm dying to see the next Victorious episode... When is it going to be shown? Anyway, I decided that _Drade _is a really cool name... Also, I was writing this chapter as I was listening to "Euphoria" by Loreen. If you're from Europe you'll understand that this is the song which won the 57th Eurovision Song Contest. I think it was worth it. I think I broke the repeat button to this song! I love this song! But I think that Greece and Cyprus should have got more points... Whatever. Don't hate me after you read this chapter. There's some... Bori here... It was really hard to read it but I thought I was writting about Beck and Jade instead of Beck and Tori. Also, there's much Drade. I hope you like it!**_  
_

**~Kelly~  
**

* * *

_Chapter 5: The whole truth_

_**Beck's POV:**_

Andre left a deep sigh and said, "I'm in love with your girlfriend" I froze. I repeated his words in my mind... _I'm in love with your girlfriend... _The first girl I thought was Jade... Weird, uh? Then, my brain started working. Andre's in love with Tori. Tori's _my _girlfriend. What the fuck!

"WHAT?" I stood up, my hands were turned into fists.

"Man, calm down..." Andre stood up too and touched my shoulder.

"Get out of here now." I told him coldly.

"But I-"

"NOW!"

He reached the door and opened it. He stood for a while, turned to me and said, "I just wanted to tell you that despite I'm in love with Tori, I tried to forget about her and I kinda did. For you man..." He exited my RV and closed the door.

I sighed. I looked at him leaving from the window and whispered, "Thanks..." I closed my eyes and thought of me and how jerky I had been to lots of people the last three months. _Jade_, Tori, Andre, even Drake. I hated him before I got to know him. That's it. Beck won't be a jerk anymore.

_**Tori's POV:**_

I was pacing up and down my house's stairs which connected the living room with the hallway. I was about to yell at him, to ask for the truth, _the whole truth_. If he was still in love with Jade, I would back off, I would let him go for her, fight for her. It hurt me but it was the right thing to do. A knock at the door interrupted my thoughts. I went to the door and opened it, just to see my lovely boyfriend standing behind it.

"Hey." He told me lazily. "Can I come in?"

"Sure." I was talking to him coldly. It was the first time I did that to Beck. I was always his best friend, I gave him advice on how to handle with Jade... Then, I was his girlfriend. We never fought. It was weird.

"Thanks." He was emotionless, too. He came in and sat on the couch. "Well? What do you want to tell me?"

"Do you anything to drink or eat first? I bet you hadn't eaten anything."

"A glass of orange juice would be perfect, thanks." I reached the fridge and caught the orange juice. I put some in a glass and offered to him. Everything was so weird, so awkward.

"Tell me." He demanded, as he took a sip of his juice.

I took a deep breath and got to the point. "Are you still in love with Jade?"

He spit the sip of juice from his mouth and looked at me suprised. "What?" He asked me with a chuckle. "How could you think of that?"

_**Beck's POV:**_

How did she think of that? Is that so obvious? Wait. I'm _not _in love with Jade.

"Tori, I'm NOT in love with Jade. Who told you something like this?"

"Well, Cat told me that you left Nozu when Jade and Drake started kissing... Isn't that a clue that you still love her?" she crossed her arms and sat next to me.

"No, it's not. If I was in love with Jade, I would punch Drake in the face when he kissed her." I hugged Tori and kissed her forehead.

She sighed in relief and said, "Then, why did you decide to come and help me when they started kissing?"

"It was bad timing, I was planning to leave before they kissed... I love _you_."

"But, I-"

"Shh..." I cut her off with a kiss. She kissed me back and sat on my lap. Our kiss became more heated and if she was Jade, she would be already topless. But she was Tori, the good and cute girl, so charming and vulnerable. She pulled back, breaking the kiss. "What happened?"

"It's just... You... and..." She let out a sigh. "So, Jade is your first. Right?"

I chuckled. "What about Jade again?"

"Answer."

"Yes, she's my first. Is this a problem?"

"When you had sex first time?"

"TORI!" That was awkward.

"What? You're my boyfriend, I want to know some things about you."

"I'll answer whichever question you want, but I'm not answering questions about my ex-girlfriends and my sexual habits with them."

"Have you had sex with other girls despite Jade?" She asked me shocked.

"No, why do you care?" That conversation had to stop immediately.

"I'm your girlfriend! I have the right to ask!" She reminded me of Jade so much...

"Okay, okay... Jade's my first and the only girl that I have made love with. We lost our virginity at our two-year anniversary. Happy now?"

She looked down. "Yes."

"Good. Now, wh-"

"TORIIIIIIIII!" I heard an annoying scream coming from the upper floor.

"What the hell was that?"

"Trina." She replied and then talked to Trina. "What?"

"I want soup!" Trina demanded.

"Okay, I'll make you some in ten minutes."

"NO! I want soup now!"

I laughed and told Tori, "I can understand that the situation here is crazy. I'm going to Andre's... We have... some things to discuss. I love you."

"Okay. I love you, too!"

I exited her house and reached my car. I was about to open my car's door when my phone buzzed. I looked at it.

**2 new messages from: Unknown number, Cat**

Unknown number? Who could it be? I chose to read Cat's message first...

**Hi Beck! :D I think you'll understand that your history book is missing! Haha! A book is missing... xD Sooo, I found it at the Black Box Theater this morning when I got there to practice a scene with Jade for our play... But I can't give it to you because I'm on a plane (don't worry, I'm not actually ON a plane) traveling to France for my mother's fashion show. I'll return in a week. :P I took Robbie with me. Your book is with Jade, it's fine don't worry! Bye! :)) - Did you see that? I'm double happy!**

I laughed with Cat's craziness but soon realized that my book was with Jade. That couldn't be good. I looked at the other message, _Unknown number_...

**Yeah, hi. I have your history book. I'm not in town but I'm not gonna return in a week. Actually I'm at Drake's summer house at Canada. Yeah, I know I hate Canada. But it's different when I'm with Drake... I'll return in two days. I think you can make it without a history book since then. Btw, I'm Jade.**

I exhaled. Jade had my history book... And she was with Drake... at Canada. She hated Canada! Unknown number... Tori had deleted her phone number from my phone. I added her as a contact, again, and got in the car. I was going to have a little conversation with Andre...

_**Jade's POV:**_

I pressed 'send' and sat on the couch in Drake's summer house. It was big, with a swimming pool and a big garden. I took a look at Beck's history book next to me. I sighed. I thought of looking into it, just to see if Tori's name was written in it. I changed my mind when I saw Drake descending the stairs.

"Are you sure your parents won't bother? I mean... You know me only three days..."

"So? You know me only three days and you are my girlfriend... What's the difference?"

"I didn't bring you in my house..."

He came closer and sat next to me. "You'll bring me one day..." He leaned and kissed me in the lips.

I pulled away and said, "Oh, I will..." I sat on his lap and let him kiss me... and kiss me... His lifted me with his strong arms, went to his bedroom and landed me on his bed. He was above me, kissing me passionately, I placed my hands underneath his shirt and started taking it off when my phone started ringing. We both pulled away and I took my phone and saw who interrupted us... 'Cat'... _Of course, who else?_

"Wait a minute, it's Cat." I informed Drake.

"It's cool." _It's not for me..._

I went to another room and answered the phone. "What?"

"_Hi Jade!_"

"Hi. What?"

"_I texted Beck about his book. Is it okay?_"

"It's fine. Bye." I was about to hang up but Cat's scream came before I could press 'End Call'.

"_WAIT!_"

"What?"

"_I have something to tell you._"

"Yeah, fast 'cause I have something to do _now_..."

"_Bye_." I ended our call without saying anything because if I had the chance to talk to her, I would have call her names.

I went to Drake's bedroom and said, "Sorry."

He chuckled and replied, "It's cool..."

I threw my phone to his desk and went above him to continue what we were about to do before Cat's phonecall... After a few seconds, his shirt was on the floor with my blouse. I sure was this time... Drake was _the one_. I didn't have to think about it. It took me two years to decide if Beck was worth it and I was wrong. But Beck was my first and I couldn't change it. Drake's hands reached the clip of my bra but before he could undo it, my phone rang, _again_. We looked at each other for a while suprised. He gave me a look like he wanted to say 'It's okay, answer it.'...

I stood up and looked at my phone. 'Cat'... _Really? Again?_

I left the phone down and announced, "I'm not answering this."

"Jade. Listen to it. It might be something urgent."

"Fine." I answered my phone just to hear the hysterical screams of Cat. "CAT! Relax and tell me what happened!"

"_R-R-Robbie!_" She chocked out.

"What about Robbie?" I wasn't much concerned but Robbie was my best friend's boyfriend...

"_He's missing!_"

I sighed. For a moment I thought Cat called me for something actually not crazy or stupid... "Did you search him in the bathroom? You know he has... issues."

"_Oh... Yeah... Well, bye!_"

"What happened?" Drake asked me.

"Nothing. Cat thought that Robbie was missing, he's in the bathroom..."

"Oh, gross."

"Yeah."

"Well, why don't we... continue?" Drake asked me lazily.

"I would _love _that." I gave him a sexy smile.

"I thought you loved _me_..."

"And you." We laughed and I lay next to him. His hand started traveling, from my neck through my abdomen. It made circles on my belly and he finally decided to kiss me again... He was about to undo my bra when _his _phone rang. I firmly believe that someone doesn't want me and Drake to finish what we started...

He stood up and reached his phone. I heard him saying. "Yeah, yeah... Okay... I got it. Thanks." He closed his phone and looked at me.

"C'mon." He took his shirt and he wore it. Then, he took my blouse and gave it to me. "I guess someone is against us... My aunt just came here."

"Wait. Did you know that?" I asked him suspiciously.

"Of course Jade! I knew my aunt was going to come here and I was about to have sex with you! I'm so stupid!" He teased me.

"Sorry... Who was at the phone?"

"My dad. He called me to warn me that my aunt is here in case we... you know."

"I got it. Cool dad." I commented. We heard a knock at the door and we reached it to open it. Drake opened the door and a short and fat woman, with two big suitcases came in. She put the suitcases down and hugged Drake forcefully. I could see Drake's face turning into red like he was about to explode.

He managed to say a few words that were enough to save him from her fatal embrace. "Aunt... stop... I... explode!"

I chuckled but I immediately regretted it, watching his evil smile. He said, "Aunt, this is Jade, my girlfriend. She loves _big _embraces..."

"No, no! I'm okay. I think I can live with an embrace less!" I told quickly but his aunt took me in her arms and squeezed me. She held me so tight that I thought I would explode in a sec...

I gave Drake a pleading look and he decided that I had suffered enough. "Okay, aunt. That's enough. Jade, here's my aunt, Lucy."

"Nice to meet you!" I said warmly, trying to forget about her attempt to kill me.

"Nice to meet you, too sweetie!" Lucy told me and she was about to hug me again but I pulled quickly trying not to show that I noticed her.

"So, what are you doing here?" Drake changed the subject.

"Oh... I wanted to spend some time with my lovely nephew and his girlfriend!"

We looked at each other with Drake and we both smiled at her warmly...

* * *

**Okay, this chapter is over and I'm gonna tell you something... But it's a secret... Beck and Jade will spend a night together (as the summary says) very quickly... IDK, maybe in 1-2 chapters... It depends on the amount of reviews this chapter will have... Shhh... :P So keep reading and reviewing! As I have told you, reviews make me type faster! REVIEW! **


	6. The anniversary

**HI! The new chapter is here! Thank you all so much for your reviews! Reviews motivate me to continue this story... Give me more! I love them! 3 This chapter is short and it sucks, but the next one will be AWESOME! Here's a lot of JANDRE FRIENDSHIP! I love Jade and Andre being best friends... You know... sharing secrets and giving advice... Okay, that's enough with the boring A/N, I know you want me to shut up so you can read the chapter. I'll shut up.**

**~Kelly~  
**

* * *

_Chapter 6: The anniversary_

_**Jade's POV:**_

_The last two days passed very fast. Drake's aunt didn't let us spend any time alone. She was always with us. We went fishing, horse riding and hiking. She taught me how to make strawberry pie, apple pie, banana pie, even apricot pie! She wanted to show me how to make watermelon pie, too. I really don't know how you can make pie with watermelon but I didn't ask her, of course. She made Drake sleep on the couch in the living room and let me sleep in his bedroom, as she slept at Drake's parents' bedroom... _

I was sitting on my bed, just observing the opposite wall when I heard a knock at my bedroom's door.

"Come in!" I shout. Andre came in and sat next to me. "Who let you in?" I asked him.

"Your mother." He replied. "How are you?" he asked me.

"Fine. What about you?"

"Horrible." He lay next to me and started observing the opposite wall, just like me.

"Why?" I asked him. Andre was the only one person in the gang that I tolerated easy and I didn't insult. I can say he was my best friend, except for Cat who I insult constantly...

"I'm in love with a girl who has a boyfriend." He looked at me.

"Does Beck know that you're in love with his girlfriend?" I knew Andre's crush before he even knew it.

"How did you...? Whatever. Yeah, he knows. I went to his RV and told it to him."

"How did he react?"

"He told me to get out of his RV..." he paused, "...but he came two hours later to my house and apologized."

"Wait. Did Beck apologize because of his reaction when you told him that you're in love with his girlfriend? That's insane!"

"No, it's not! I told him that I tried to forget about Tori and I kinda did."

"But you didn't." I was sure Andre was completely in love with Tori. He couldn't forget her so easily...

He looked down and said, "Enough with my problems... I didn't come here to tell you my problems, but I'm here because today is... you know..."

"What is it today?" I started thinking of birthdays, ceremonies, anniversaries... "Oh. It's today, isn't it?"

"Oh my God! You had forgotten about it!"

"Okay, relax. It's not big deal..."

He stood up. "Yes, it is! If you and Beck were still a couple, you would have your four-year anniversary! I can't believe you forgot it!"

"Shut up! I don't care. I have a boyfriend. He has a girlfriend."

"Yeah, but if you were a couple-"

"We're not!"

"Okay..." He raised his hands to show me that he gave up. "Let's talk about you and Drake..."

I smile formed in my lips. "What do you wanna know?"

He sat on my chair and I stood up and took another chair to sat next to him.

"Everything." he told me simply. "Did you guys have sex?"

"No."

"Why? Didn't he want?"

"Actually, we both wanted. But when we were about to... you know..." I felt myself blushing. "We had been interrupted by Cat's phone calls two times and then his aunt visited us and stayed with us as long as we stayed there..."

Andre started laughing hysterically. "Stop it!" I demanded.

"I'm sorry... but... it's hilarious!" He managed to say through his laughing. "I imagine you kissing... on the bed... and being interrupted by phone calls and knocks at the door!"

"ANDRE!" I screamed.

"I'll shut up."

"Good. I want to know what happened when Beck came to your house to apologize."

"Well... I was sitting on the couch watching iCarly when he knocked the door. I opened to him and he said that he was sorry and he wanted to stop being a jerk. I accepted his apology and now we're best friends again..."

"This is weird."

"No, it's not. Beck has been through much the last three months and he has acted like a jerk to a lot of people... You, me, Drake, even Tori."

"What about Tori?"

"You know... The first days they had been dating he wasn't so _happy_... They didn't go out, but Tori didn't say anything... Maybe Beck hadn't managed to forget you completely when he started dating Tori. I think he dates her to get over your breakup."

"I don't care. He was the one who didn't open the door... I-" My phone vibrated and cut me off. "Wait." I looked at it.

**1 new message from: Beck**

I sighed. _What does he want? _I read the message...

**Hey. I bet you're back. I want my book. **

**ps. I'm with your boyfriend, he's a really good guy. Good choice. ;P**

I froze and I tried to understand what I had just read. Beck: he wanted his book. Drake: he was with Beck? OMG! I typed as fast as I could an answer.

**From: Jade**

**To: Beck**

**I hope Drake is ok. Did you torture him? I'll give you your book. Tell me when.**

I pressed 'send' and remained silent, waiting for response.

"Hey Jade? You okay?" Andre exclaimed concerned.

"Yeah... I think so..."

"Who texted you?"

"Beck." I muttered.

"What did he say?"

"He wanted his book and... he is with Drake..."

"What? I hope he's okay... Maybe he wanted to apologize to him, too."

"Maybe..." _Or maybe he wanted to kill him..._

_**Beck's POV:**_

I clicked 'send' and continued my conversation with Drake. "So... How was the weekend with Jade?" I tried to keep my smile.

"Good... But, why are you being so nice? I'm dating your ex. Don't you hate me?" He was sitting on my bed, next to me.

"No... Actually, I did. But I thought of the stupid things I have done the last three months, I have hurt a lot of people..."

"Yeah..." he chuckled. "Jade told me about your breakup. It must have been torture for her..." His words killed me. I didn't want to hurt Jade. I loved her...

"Well, not only Jade... I didn't treat well to my new girlfriend, Tori. I was aloof... for the first days... I wasn't completely over Jade yet." His expression changed... "I don't wanna make you feel awkward."

He looked at me. "No, you don't... It's just... You and Jade... I can imagine you like a couple. It's insane but, I know Jade only a few days and I can understand when she doesn't pay attention and thinks of something else... Sometimes I think she thinks of _someone _else. You." His face was changed. He seemed _hurt_. _How can I mess up with people without even knowing it? _"Whatever." he continued. "I have to go. Bye. I'm glad you changed your mind about me."

"Don't mention that... Bye."

He reached the door and opened it. "Hey! Drake?" He turned to see me. "Take care of her..."

"I will." he replied and exited my RV, closing the door behind him...

My phone vibrated and I was sure it was Jade's reply to my text. I looked at it.

**1 new message from: Jade**

_I knew it... She's worried about Drake... _I read her text message.

**I hope Drake is ok. Did you torture him? I'll give you your book. Tell me when.**

I chuckled and replied to her text. I pressed 'send' and I lay on my bed. It was the day... Today, if Jade and I were a couple we would have our four-year anniversary... I observed the ceiling and thought of our first anniversary... I bought her flowers, she cut them. I took her to a restaurant, we were kicked out because she yelled at the waiter... Then, we went to my RV and saw movies... From then, at every anniversary we had, we watched movies together... And spent the night together... _C'mon Beck... Stop thinking of her... You can do it... JUST STOP THINKING OF HER!_

_**Jade's POV:**_

"So... You're sure you're okay with the day? I can take you for ice cream... Or we can go to the movies..." Andre offered.

"Andre, I'm fine. I told you I don't care. But, I see that you need to go out for a while. I-" I was cut off by my phone. A reply from Beck, maybe? I hope so.

**1 new message from: Beck**

I opened it.

**Hey. Don't worry. I didn't kill him. He just left... Can you come over at 7?**

I sighed in relief. I replied.

**From: Jade**

**To: Beck**

**I can't. I have to go somewhere... I'll come to your RV at 10... Is it okay? I hope you won't have slept...**

I sent it and turned to Andre. "So... I'm taking you to the movies. We're gonna watch a movie about relationships... There's a new one called 'Rejected'. It's a movie about a boy who loves his best friend's girlfriend and he can't have her..." An evil smile formed in my lips.

"But... I don't need a movie. I'm okay. Also, what about Drake? Don't you want to spend time with your boyfriend?" He tried to change my mind.

"No, I'm okay. Look. I told Beck that I had plans and I was going to give him his book at 10. I'm not gonna change my mind."

He sighed. "Okay... Let's see this movie..."

"Good boy." I grabbed a purse and I put into it my mobile phone, my keys and my eyeliner... _You always need an eyeliner, don't you? _I grabbed Andre's arm and dragged him out of my bedroom to the house's door. We exited the house and headed to the cinema...

_**Beck's POV:**_

My phone vibrated and interrupted the amazingly boring silence that my RV had. I looked at it.

**1 new message from: Jade**

**I can't. I have to go somewhere... I'll come to your RV at 10. Is it okay? I hope you won't have slept... **

I replied to her message.

**From: Beck**

**To: Jade  
**

**Don't worry... I'll be fine, thanks.  
**

I decided to answer to her using sarcasm, just like she had texted me. Now, Jade is coming in 4 hours. I have to be strong. _Open the door, grab the book, thank her and close the door. _Easy.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! As you can all understand, this night will be HUGE! Awww... Beck and Jade's anniversary... Isn't that sweet? Also, did you like the fact that Beck and Drake are now friends? Let me know. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW Please! I decided that I will upload the next chapter when I get at least 10 reviews... So REVIEW! PLEASEEEEEEE!  
**


	7. Mistakes

**Okay, I have to say that I ****almost fainted when I saw your reviews... Thank you so much! This is the chapter you were waiting for! I don't know if it's good enough... I'm sorry if I disappointed you... Whatever, enjoy this chapter! It's short, I know... I'm sorry! Also, I' sorry for every mistakes, spelling or grammar... I want to sleep so bad that I don't understand what I'm writing!**_  
_

**~Kelly~  
**

* * *

_Chapter 7: Mistakes_

_**Jade's POV:**_

I left Andre to his house and headed to Beck's RV. His book was still in my bag and I was proud that I hadn't opened it. I reached his RV and took a deep breath before I knock the door. I heard footsteps coming closer... and closer... and closer... I thought of running away but I had to be strong. _Give him his book, say 'bye', go. _Easy.

He opened the door. "Hi." He said calmly.

"Hi." I replied. I was trying hard to keep an emotionless expression. I was about to give him his book, when I heard a familiar sound. "Are you watching a movie?"

"Yes... Is it a prob?" He asked me innocently.

"No, no... Is there anyone else inside?"

He chuckled. "Why do you care?"

"I don't. I just... If there's someone inside I'll give you your book and I'll go. But if there isn't..." I paused. "Can I come in and see the movie?"

He looked at me suspiciously. "Okay... There's no one inside. You can come..." He moved at the one side of the door and made space for me to enter his RV. Nothing had changed. Everything was just like three months ago.

"What are you watching?" Like I didn't know... _'The Scissoring'._

"The Scissoring." He looked at the TV. "It was the first movie I saw when I was searching at the video club and decided to rent it." I sat on his bed and he sat on the other side of it. That was awkward. But I did want to see 'The Scissoring'... It's my favorite movie.

_**Andre's POV:**_

Jade left me at my house and went to Beck's RV in order to give him his history book. _It's weird. Every year, this day, the used to stay at Beck's RV and watch a movie. And then, they used to do... whatever they did... This year, they aren't a couple, but they'll meet at Beck's RV again. Not to see a movie though..._

I sat on my desk and opened my laptop. Tori was online. _Don't dare to talk to her! _I want to. _She's taken. _I don't care! I'm not gonna ask her out or whatever... I clicked on her name.

**AndreH:**

**Hey girl! What's up?**

**ToriVega:**

**Hey Andre! Everything is fine. Even Trina is better now...**

**AndreH:**

**Well, that's well news...**

**ToriVega:**

**Hey, do you have anything to do now?**

**AndreH:**

**... No. Why?**

**ToriVega:**

**Why don't you come over? We can watch a movie! I'm booooored... :Z**

**AndreH:**

**What about Beck?**

**ToriVega:**

**Umm... He's watching a movie tonight... Also, do you know what day is today, don't you? I think it's better to leave him alone.**

**AndreH:**

**Oh... Of course I know... Okay. Do you want me to bring anything? Pop corn, soda?**

**ToriVega: **

**No. We're OK. **

**AndreH:**

**What time do you want me to come?**

**ToriVega:**

**NOWWW! ;D**

**AndreH:**

**Coming! :DD**

I closed the laptop and grabbed my keys... _Don't do anything stupid Harris... __Best friend's girlfriend... Just watch the movie. _I had just watched a movie with Jade, but I couldn't lose the chance to spend time with my crush...

_**Tori's POV:**_

I closed the laptop and went upstairs to see Trina. I entered her room and saw her sleeping. _Good. _I thought to myself. I got out of her bedroom and closed the door behind me. I went to my room and searched for Andre's favorite movie. I love spending time with Andre, he's my best friend. I found his favorite movie, grabbed it and went downstairs to prepare some pop corn.

_**Beck's POV:**_

We were watching the movie for an hour. The movie was almost over and it was our favorite scene. The scene when the blonde and stupid girl is being killed by her best friend. This scene always made as laugh untl we couldn't walk anymore.

"_NOOO!_" The girl in the movie screamed and we started laughing hysterically... Jade was lying on the bed and her head was resting on my lap. We felt really comfortable. I like this side of Jade. I like being 'just friends' with Jade... She stood up and looked at me. We were still laughing...

Our eyes met and one second later our tongues were dancing in the rhythm of the Scissoring's ending credits' music. I didn't really understand it, but I was on top of her, kissing her passionately, as she was moaning into our kiss. It felt nice... She started unbuttoning my shirt, until she could see my abs. I pulled her over me and took of her blouse, leaving her with only her bra.

_**Jade's POV:**_

I didn't really understand when it happened, but I was kissing my ex-boyfriend. We were both topless and with a quick movement he took off of me my bra. He started placing light kisses on my neck... In a minute we were both naked. The time I felt him inside of me was something I missed so much. It felt so nice, so familiar...

_**Andre's POV:**_

I knocked Tori's door. I was waiting for her to open the door and thinking of her beautiful face, her gorgeous body and her soft skin... She opened the door and interrupted my thoughts. "Hi!" She exclaimed happily.

"Hi!" I tried not to think of how lucky Beck was. I entered her house and sat on the couch. She sat next to me, close enough so I could smell her scent...

"I have pop corn!" She told me quickly.

"Yay! You know me so well girl!"

"Just... Wait." She stood up and went to the kitchen. The familiar scent of fresh pop corn started spreading all over the living room.

"It smells so good!" I told her. I couldn't hide my enthousiasm... I was gonna spend time with the girl I was in love with and we had fresh pop corn! _YAY! _

She came to me holding a bowl of pop corn. She left it on the table in front of us and sat next to me. She pressed 'play' on the remote and the movie started playing... I didn't pay much attention to the movie. Despite the fact that it was my favorite movie. I was observing her, her beautiful laughter, her smile, her cute eyes... Until she looked at me. I froze. I couldn't escape from her gaze...

_**Tori's POV:**_

I was watching the movie, until I realized that Andre was looking at me. I turned to see his warm eyes looking at mine. He slowly leaned and pressed a soft kiss to my lips. I kissed him back but I pulled away immediately.

"Oh, no... I'm sorry Tori, I'm... I'm sorry!" He chocked out.

"It's... It's cool... It's just... I love Beck... I'm sorry Andre but I have a boyfriend, I love him..." I looked down embarrassed.

"I think I have to go..." He said quietly.

"Yeah..." I told him. Andre stood up and exited my house, closing the door behind him.

I buried my face to one of the pillows and I heard Trina calling me... "TORI!" I didn't waste any time and run upstairs to see what Trina needed.

**-The next morning-**

_**Jade's POV:**_

I woke up and saw the familiar surroundings of Beck's RV. _Had I slept there? _I tried to remember what had happened the previous day. _We were watching the movie, I looked at him... Oh... _I looked next to me just to see Beck sleeping. I screamed so loudly that the neighbours would think that someone was torturing me. "BECK! WAKE UP!"

He woke up and looked at me. Then, he froze. "Oh."

"Oh? All you can say is _'oh'_?"

"This is sooo wrong!" He exclaimed.

"Oh really? I thought that it was totally right to sleep with your ex-boyfriend, while you have another boyfriend and he has another girlfriend!" I teased him.

"How can you always find something to comment with sarcasm?" He asked me while he was trying to find something to wear. "Hey, is it sure that we..."

"Don't you remember anything?"

"No, not really."

"Well, neither do I. But look at me! I'm in the same bed with you, wearing your shirt and _nothing _else and you woke up next to me, wearing... What do you wear?"

"Oh... Maybe you should try to find your clothes." He told me.

I stood up and started searching desperately for my clothes. "We have to forget that." I stated.

"I agree. What happened yesterday wasn't right... I have a girlfriend! And... and you have a boyfriend! It's totally not cool..."

I found all my clothes and went to his bathroom to change. When I got out, he was wearing his jeans. "Here." I threw him his shirt so that he could wear it.

"Thanks." He replied.

"Well, I'm leaving." I announced. He opened the door so that I could exit his RV. I got out and I heard the door closing behind me. _What had I done?_

_**Beck's POV:**_

I closed the door behind her. That wasn't good. I didn't want to do that. What about Tori? I managed to mess things up and I was gonna hurt Tori... I heard a knock at the door, I opened it just to see Jade standing outside.

"Here." She gave me my history book. "Bye." She told me and ran away.

* * *

**Tell me of you liked it. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASEEEEEEE! :P**


	8. Secrets and Friendships

__**Hi! I'm sorry for the delayed update, but you know my problem... HISTORY! I can't take it anymore! Whatever, your reviews motivate me and I try to find free time in order to write! Well, I felt really inspired when I was writing this chapter... I really don't know why... I kinda like it, I hope you like it, too... :P**

**~Kelly~  
**

* * *

_Chapter 8: Secrets and Friendships_

_**Jade's POV:**_

I reached my house and got in. I ran to my bedroom and grabbed a new outfit. I was going to meet Drake in half an hour at Nozu. I got in the bathroom and took a quick shower. When I finished, I ran to my bedroom and reached my closet. I put out a blouse and a skirt. I dressed up and put my combat boots on. I had only ten minutes left, so I brushed my hair quickly, grabbed my purse, my mobile phone and my keys and got out of the house as fast as I could.

I reached Nozu. Before I got in, I tried to relax. I was panting from the running and I was upset from what had happened the night before. I got in the restaurant and I immediately saw Drake.

He stood up and said, "Hey pretty." He gave me a quick kiss to the lips and smiled.

I couldn't look him at the eyes, I was embarrassed. "Hi." I told him quietly. He looked at me suspiciously.

"What's wrong?" He asked me softly.

I looked at my hands. "I... I did something wrong." I muttered. _What are you doing? Wake up! _

"What did you do?" He questioned me concerned.

"I... had..." _DON'T SAY IT! _"I had two apples and I ate both. I didn't keep one for you... I'm sorry! I know how you love apples and I was selfish! I'm so sorry!" _Great. Anything mooore stupid?_

He chuckled. Now he thought I was crazy. "It's okay... You were hungry..." He said softly and kissed my forehead. "C'mon, let's sit." He waved his hand to show me our table. As I was heading to the table, I felt my phone vibrating. I looked at it. 'Cat'... I stopped. "Wait a minute..." I told him.

Drake nodded and sat on our table. "I'll wait here. Take your time." He smiled at me and made me feel even worse. I got out of the restaurant and answered the phone.

_**Drake's POV: **_

_Apples? She was upset because she ate two apples and she didn't give me one? How stupid does she believe I am? Something is wrong. Something is soo wrong... _I was waiting for her to return so that we could talk about her problem. I'm sure her problem wasn't the fact that she ate the apples... I looked at the opposite table. A hot blonde girl was looking at me. If I wasn't so upset, I would flirt her. Not because I don't love Jade, I do... But because I'm not sure if my relationship with her will continue...

_**Jade's POV:**_

"What?" I answered the phone.

"_Hey Jade! What's wrong?_" I heard Cat's voice coming from the phone.

"I don't wanna talk about it over the phone..." I whispered.

"Why not?" _Wait. Her voice was closer to me... It became from behind me... _I turned around to see Cat standing in front of me. I ran and hugged her. I was really in need of my best friend right now...

_"_Wow, Jade. I didn't know you missed me so much..." She exclaimed suprised.

"Wait. I thought you were about to return in three days..."

"Nope. I told you and Beck that i was going to return in a week so that you could give him his book..." _FUCK! _

"So it's your fault! What the fuck! CAT! Why?"

"First, what fault? Second, I wanted you and Beck to come closer because you didn't even talk to each other..."

"Oh... Believe me... We came _very _close..." I muttered.

"What?" I was about to tell her everything but then I remembered that Drake was in the restaurant alone, waiting for me.

"Where's Robbie?" I asked her.

"In the car... Why?"

"Tell him that he's gonna sit with Drake at Nozu. I have to tell you something very important... which happened because of you..."

"What hap-"

"Shh... Robbie first!" I cut her off.

"Okay..." she whispered and went to the cat to talk to Robbie. I ran inside the restaurant to inform Drake about his _date_...

"Hey! You're not gonna believe it." I told him.

"What?"

"I have to go! Cat returned earlier and I'll go with her at her house to help her with her suitcases. You'll stay with Robbie." I told quickly.

"I don't believe it..."

"See? I told you weren't going to believe it! Bye babe!" I kissed him quickly and ran out of Nozu. I met Robbie who was going inside... "Hey." I told him.

"Hey!" He replied and got into the restaurant.

I reached Cat and grabbed her hand. "C'mon... I need to talk to you NOW!" I told her while I was dragging her to my house.

**-Cat's house-**

We were sitting on the couch, both were holding a cup of hot coffee. Cat decided to speak first. "C'mon Jade! Tell me what heppened!"

"Well... I did something sooo wrong because of you and I was about to tell it to Drake but I hesitated and decided that it would be better if I shut my mouth... It's really bad and so wrong and..."

"C'mon Jade... I don't think it's so wrong, just tell me, I think it's nothin-"

"I slept with Beck."

"YOU DID WHAT?" She screamed.

"Please don't make me say it again..." I pleaded her.

"Okay, okay... How did it happen?"

"Well, due to your _brilliant _idea, I went to Beck's RV to give him his book, but I heard The Scissoring's soundtrack and I wanted to see it so bad and then it was the scene with the stupid girl who is being killed and we started laughing and our eyes met and then our tongues met, too and in two minutes we were naked and-"

"I really don't wanna hear any other detail..." Cat interrupted me. After a long pause, she muttered, "I'm sorry..."

I don't know why, but I felt so bad... "It's okay Cat... It's not your fault. I couldn't control myself. It's entirely my fault... and Beck's, too..."

"But... I'm confused... what about Drake?"

"I'll break up with him." I stated coldly.

"But... why?"

"'Cause I feel so bad and also I don't think I love Drake..."

"But you have said that he was _the one_..."

"I tought he was the one, Cat..." I looked down. "Remember when I had told you that my first would be the one for me..."

"Yeah... When you had sex with Beck you told me that it was your instinct the one that made you understand that Beck was suitable for you... And when you guys broke up you told me your instinct was wrong..."

"Well, Cat. Our instncts are never wrong... I understood it last night. I think that Beck is _the one_." I admitted.

"But... What about Tori?"

"I don't wanna get back together with Beck you silly!"

"But you said-"

"Yep... I said that Beck is the one, but I didn't say that I want to be with the one... I don't want to be with Beck." I cut her off.

"Why not?"

"Because I... I..." I paused. I didn't know why I didn't want to be with Beck... "...because I'll find someone who will never leave me... Someone who will truly love me... Someone who wouldn't let me go if I gave him the chance... Someone who would open the freaking door!"

"Jade..." Cat looked at me and took her serious expression. That wasn't gonna be good... "I think you're in love with Beck."

"WHAT? No, I'm not! I just told you that I don't wanna be with him! How could I be in love with him?"

"I think you're trying to persuade yourself to believe that you don't want him..." She looked at her hands and smiled as she said, "But you want him! But you want him! Jade still loves Beck! She still loves him!" she sang until I buried a pillow in her mouth.

"Shut up! I don't love him, I don't like him, I'm not in love with him and I don't wanna be with him! Now, SHUT UP!" I shouted at her.

_**Andre's POV:**_

My phone's annoying ringing woke me up. I looked at it, 'Beck'... _Oh, man... _

"Hello?" I decided to answer.

"_I have a problem. Can you come over?_"

"What kind of problem?" I told him while I was getting ready to go to my friend's house.

"_Uh... BIG problem..._"

"Okay... I'm coming."

"_Thanks man._" I hung up and started dressing up. I grabbed my cell phone and my keys and got out of the house.

_**Beck's POV:**_

I don't know if I did the right thing. Calling a guy who's in love with my girlfriend to tell him that I had cheated on my girlfriend... Not very sensible. But Andre was my best friend and the only guy I could talk to. We always shared our secrets and problems. He told me that he was in love with Tori, even thought Tori is my girlfriend... When I decided to ask Jade out, he helped me... _A lot..._

**-Memory-**

"C'mon man... Dial her phone number!" Andre told me. We were at my RV. I was looking my cell phone like it was an alien. I didn't want to touch it. Jade had turned down many guys before, including the hottest guy in the school...

"I can't..."

"DO IT! She gave you her phone number! That's a good sign!" He tried to persuade me...

"Okay... Okay... I'll do it..." I muttered as I started dialing her number.

_Ring... Ring... Ring... Ring..._

"Ooops! She's not gonna answer it, too bad!" I said and closed the phone.

"MAN! I thought you liked her!"

"I like her! But she's too... scary..." I admitted.

"Yeah... I don't care a lot... You like her! Go for her! Fight man!" He told me and took my phone, dialed her number and tried desperately to make me take the phone... "C'mon... She won't bite you!" He said as he was trying to put the phone in my hand... He finally gave up. He put it on speaker...

_Ring... Ring... Ring... Ring... Ri-_

"_Hello?_" I froze. She answered the phone.

Andre slapped me so that I could wake up and talk to her. "Um... Hi."

"_Yeah, I think we passed that. Who is it?_"

"B-Beck."

"_Oh! Hi Beck! What do you want?_" Her voice changed. It was easier to talk to this voice...

"Um... You know... I just wanted to confirm the number you gave me..." Andre gave me an angry look.

"Ask her out..." He whispered.

"Um... Jade?"

"_Yeah?_"

"Will you... Will you..." Andre stepped on my foot. I almost screamed in pain, but I got the message... _Talk to her now or never! _"Will you go out with me?" I got ready to hear her insulting me but instead of that, she agreed.

"_Sure Beck! Will you come over to my place and pick me up or do you want us to meet somewhere?_"

"No, no... I'll pick you up. At 9... Is it okay?"

"_Yep... It's perfect... Well, bye! See you!_"

"Yeah... Bye..." I managed to chock out and hung up. I looked at Andre.

"You did it man! You're going to go out with the hottest and most demanding girl in the whole school!"

"Yeah... I will..."

"How do you feel? Was that too bad? Too difficult?"

"Yeah..." I said and then stood up. "Before I start getting dressed, I want to puke." I announced and ran to the bathroom.

That date was the best of my life... We kissed and the next day everyone stared at us, as we were the school's new couple...

**-End of Flashback-  
**

I laughed. It was so hard for me to ask Jade out that day... I couldn't imagine what would happen next... But Andre was a real friend... Without his help, I wouldn't have met real love...

I heard a knock at the door and I ran to open it. I saw Andre waiting outside.

"Come in." I told him.

"So... What's your big problem?" He asked me as he was sitting on my bed.

"You have to promise me that you're not going to tell _anyone_ about it. Okay?"

"Hey man! You have told me thousands of secrets and I have never told anyone about them... Now tell your buddy what the problem is... C'mon boy..."

"I... I... did something."

"What?"

"Something bad and wrong."

"What?"

"Something that it wasn't supposed to happen, but it happened..."

"WHAT?"

"I cheated on Tori..." I muttered.

"You did what? Who did you kiss?"

"I didn't kiss anyone..."

"What did you do? If you haven't kissed anyone, then... oh..." He stopped as understood what I had done. "Who was the lucky girl?" He teased me.

"It's not time for jokes!"

"I'm sorry... Now tell me... Who?"

I sighed and sat next to him. "Jade."

"WHAT? When?"

"When she came here to give me mt book back..."

"But... But... How?"

"Well, I heard a knock at the door, I was watching _The Scissoring_, which is Jade's favorite movie, I opened the door, she heard the soundtrack, she asked me if she could watch the movie, I said 'yes', she sat on my bed to watch the movie and then the movie was almost over, when the girl is being killed and started laughing and she looked at me and I looked at her and we kissed and then we were naked and-"

"No more details please..." Andre cut me off. "Now, what are you going to do with Tori?"

"I don't know... What happened with Jade was a mistake. I don't wanna be with her and she doesn't want to be with me. It was a huge mistake and we have to forget about it..."

"So, you aren't going to break up with Tori, are you?"

"No... Why? Oh, of course... You would love my and Tori's breakup, right?"

"Nope... I just... Oh my God... I did something wrong, too... and I'm so sorry man! Please don't hate me! I'll beg you to forgive me. I didn't mean to but it came... I'm so sorry! I won't do it ever again!"

"Hey, hey dude... Realx... Tell me what did you do? And why do I have to forgive you?"

"I... I kinda kissed Tori... But she pulled back and I regreted it!"

I sighed and tried to calm down... "It's okay..."

"I know! And I'm so sorr- What?"

"I said it's okay... I think I can understand how you feel... You didn't want to do it, but it just happened... Believe me... I know how you feel. But! You'll never do this again because I'll take your head of your body! Got it?"

"Got it! Thanks Beck! You're the best!"

"Yeah... Whatever."

* * *

**Sooo? What do you think? I hope you enjoyed it... ****YAY for flashbacks! I know that at my other story 'Hurt' I have a different version about how Beck and Jade started going out. But I like it, too! ****REVIEW REVIEW PLEASEE! Also, some replies to anonymous reviews... Sorry guys but I can't reply to your reviews, so I'll do it via this story... :P **

**To . .Mean: I'm so glad that you can understand me! I live in Athens btw... :P  
**

**To bade shipper: Thank you so much for your advice! Unfortunately, my history is about newest history... You know... World Wars and stuuf... :D  
**

**Okay guys! Don't forget to check out my YouTube account, too!**

**YouTube: _Kellouka2_  
**


	9. The Breakup

**Hi! I'm so sorry for the late update but I was studying... *again*... The good news are that today is my history exam! Also, yesterday I was done with my oral exam at English... Don't hate me after this chapter, please... In addition, I was a little bit disappointed with the reviews... C'mon guys... Review please! **

**~Kelly~  
**

* * *

_Chapter 9: The Breakup_

_**Tori's POV:**_

I decided that since Trina was better, she could stay for a while alone... So, I went to Beck's RV. I was about to knock the door, but I heard him talking to someone...

"_So, what are you going to do?_" Wait. I could understand Andre's voice. _I hope he didn't tell him anything about last night..._

"_I don't know... I told you I don't want to break up with Tori, but, tonight was something different... It was the best night of my life..._" With whom?

"_With Jade... Your ex-girlfriend... I don't get it man... You don't want to be with Jade, you don't want to break up with Tori, you think that last night was a mistake and also you think that it was amazing?_" Last night? With _Jade_? Amazing? Mistake? WHAT THE FUCK!

I knocked the door forcefully. The conversation stopped and as a result, I could hear footsteps coming closer... Beck opened the door. "Hi T-" I cut him off as I entered his RV quickly.

"What happened?" He asked me innocently. _What happened? Are you serious?_

"What happened? Did you hook up with Jade?" I asked him directly.

Beck and Andre froze and looked each other.

"Babe, listen..."

"I'm not gonna listen! I felt terrible when I kissed Andre and told him that I _loved _you... The same time you were having sex with Jade! I can't believe it! How could you do this to me? I thought you loved me!" I shouted.

I was directing to the door when he grabbed my arm and said, "Tori... Please listen to me..." He said it calmly, like nothing had happened. I decided to listen his version... I sat on his bed and crossed my arms, waiting for an answer.

He started. "It was a mistake and I have regretted it... I don't know what happened. I didn't mean to, but I did it... I'm sorry... There's nothing between Jade and I."

"But, you said that the last night was the best night of your life..."

"Yeah... I said it. It was... by far... But I'm sure that when _we_ spend a night together, it would be the best and no one would beat it..." I don't know why, but I believed him... I saw Andre frowning at Beck's words. I felt sorry for him but I couldn't do anything... "So, will you forgive me?" Beck asked me with a baby voice...

"How can't I?" I told him and stood up. I went to him slowly and placed a soft kiss to his lips... I winced as I thought that the night before, his lips were kissing Jade, but I tried to forget it. He wrapped his arms around my waist. I tried not to think that his arms were hugging Jade last night... _Stop thinking about it! _We broke the kiss, as we understood that we weren't alone.

"Um... I'm leaving you two alone..." Andre said as he opened the door and exited Beck's RV.

I looked at Beck and smiled. "I don't know why I forgave you..." I admitted.

"Because you love me?"

"Maybe." I kissed him quickly and said, "I have to go. Trina's alone at home."

"Okay babe... I'll call you."

"Kay!" I told him as I exited his RV.

_**Drake's POV:**_

"So, never eat lettuce or special digestive cookies if you have... problems." Robbie finished his gross speech about his relation with the toilet with an advice... I almost puked because of the _details _he mentioned, but I had to answer.

"Yeah, thanks Robbie for this useful advice... I'll try it." I looked at my plate. I didn't want my noodles anymore... "Do you want them?" I asked him politely.

"Sure!" He exclaimed happily. I was watching him as he was eating my noodles rapidly. When he finished_, _he said, "Oh..."

"What?"

"I have to... visit the restroom..."

"Eww... Okay... I'm going to Jade's house. Have fun!" I stood up and got out of the restaurant. _You're gonna pay for this Jadey..._

I reached her house and knocked the door. "_Coming!_" I heard a voice coming from the other side of the door. The door opened and I saw Jade standing in front of me. "Oh... Hi babe! Did you have fun with Robbie?" She waved her hand to give me permission to enter her house.

I got in and sat on her couch. "No, not really... He was telling me about his... digestive problems while I was eating..."

"Gross..." She exclaimed.

"Really?" I teased her. We chuckled. "Anyway... I'm here to talk to you..." I told her with a serious look.

She frowned. "I'm listening..."

_**Jade's POV:**_

I kinda knew what he wanted to say. It was relieving to know that he wanted to break up with me, just like I did. I sat next to him on the couch and looked at his brown eyes.

"Look, you know I love you, right?"

"Right." I replied.

"And you know that I'm glad we're together, right?"

"Right."

"But I don't think this is gonna work out... Our relationship is faulty... And I think it would be the best for both of us if we finished it."

"I agree."

"Look, I understand you're- What?"

"I said that I agree. I was about to tell it to you... Also..."

"What?"

I had to inform him that I had cheated on him... "I... I went last night to Beck's RV in order to give him his book."

"And?"

"And... we slept together..." I looked down.

"WHAT? Did you cheat on me?"

"I'm sorry! I didn't know what I was doing! But we've broken up..."

"Yeah, but we were still together last night..."

"Now we're not."

"Whatever. I'm leaving. Bye."

"Bye."

I saw him as he was opening the door and exiting the house. I lay on the couch and looked at the ceiling. I had a weird feeling, I knew I had done the right thing telling him the truth and accepting our breakup but, when I first met him, I was sure he was the one... I was absolutely sure. When I kissed Drake I didn't feel like I felt when I kissed Beck for first time... But, maybe, sometimes I make the wrong decisions and my instict gives me the wrong sings...

I was thinking of the decisions I had made the last weeks, when I heard a knock at the door. I was sure it was Cat, or Andre, but when I opened the door, I saw Tori standing on front of me...

_**Andre's POV:**_

It hurt... I had promised to myself that I wouldn't care about Tori anymore... But I broke this promise. When I saw them arguing, the one half of me wanted Beck and Tori to get bak together... But the other half wanted Tori to slap Beck and never talk to him again... When they kissed, I almost fainted. I exited his RV and headed to Jade's house. I wanted her advice... Only Jade could understand me totally... I was about to knock the door, when I heard screams coming from the inside of the house.

"_TORI! LET ME GO!_" Jade. She was screaming.

"_NO! I can't believe you hooked up with MY boyfriend!_" Tori. She was probably attacking Jade. But, Jade is strong... Why didn't she fight back? Jade would never let someone hit her...

"_HELP!_" I heard Jade calling for help, I went to the window next to the door and saw Tori holding Jade's hair... Tori's grip tighten and pulled Jade's hair forcefully to the ground. Jade's head hit to the floor.

"_How could you?_" Tori started shouting.

Jade managed to escape from Tori. I was sure she would punch her in the face, but, instead, she ran behind the couch. Tori and Jade had a specific distance between them. They were moving slowly and cautiously. And then, Tori started chasing Jade. They were running all over the living room. I thought Beck should see that. I called him.

"_Hello?_"

"MAN! Come to Jade's house! NOW!"

"_Hey... Andre relax... Why do I-_"

"NOW!"

"_Okay..._" He said and hung up. Beck's RV was very close to Jade's house. So, he reached the house in two minutes... Jade and Tori were still running.

_**Beck's POV:**_

I was worried. _What happened to Jade?_ I reached her house and heard screams coming from inside of it. I saw Andre and ran to him.

"Dude! What's happening inside?"

"Your girlfriend is trying to kill your ex-girlfriend!"

"Tori's trying to kill Jade? What are you talking about?" I was confused. "Jade never lets anyone hit her. Also, Jade is much stronger than Tori..."

"I... I think Jade doesn't want to hit Tori..."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah... Tori hit Jade and she didn't fight back... It's weird..."

"Yeah... Yeah, it is..."

"_Help!_" We heard Jade shouting. Jade never calls for help...

"We have to go inside!" I informed Andre.

"How?" He asked me.

"I don't know... But-" I paused. I still had the key to Jade's house. "I have the key to her house!" I announced. I searched my pockets until I found the key. I put it in the keyhole and opened the door. Jade ran behind me and hid from Tori.

"Beck? What are you doing here?" Jade asked me suprised.

"What are _you _doing here?" I asked her back.

"Um... Here's my house... You know... Anyway... _Help..._" She whispered.

"Jade? Where are you?" I heard Tori. She appeared in front of us. "Beck? What are you doing here?"

I chuckled. Tori and Jade... So familiar and so different at the same time... "Andre was outside Jade's house, he saw what happened and called me to help him... Hey, Andre? Come here!"

Andre entered the house. "Hi." He said simply.

"Hi. Now, I'm sorry but I have to finish something..." Tori announced and started chasing Jade again...

Jade started running around of me and Tori was going after her. After two minutes of running, I thought I should stop them. I gave Andre a signal and he grabbed Tori from her waist and I held Jade in my arms, protecting her.

"Andre! Let me go!" Tori shouted.

"Not until you tell me why you were chasing Jade." I told her. Tori stared at me and Jade. My grip around Jade's body became stronger as Tori tried to escape from Andre. I could understand that Jade was panting... she was trying to have normal breathing again.

"Well, she hooked up with my boyfriend. Isn't that enough?"

"I told you I'm sorry!" I heard Jade screaming.

"It's not enough!"

"Well, you kissed him in front of me!"

"It was for an improv challenge!"

"But it hurt me!"

"Really? And I didn't hurt when I learned that my boyfriend spend a night with his ex!"

"I'M SORRY!" Jade screamed. "I didn't want to do it! Besides, if you think of that, I had slept with your boyfriend more than once." Jade said. I froze. _What was she trying to do?_ And when did we sleep again together.

"WHAT?" Tori shouted hysterically.

"Yeah... Think about it... I have slept with Beck when he was my boyfriend."_ I got it._ "Now he's your boyfriend, but you have slept with him... Also, you can say that you have slept with my boyfriend... in a way... He was my boyfriend, now he's your boyfriend... So,-"

"We haven't slept together." Tori admitted.

Jade chuckled. "Really? Ooops..." She looked at me, I looked at Andre, he looked at Tori and Tori looked at her shoes.

"Look, Tori..." I started. "You don't have to kill Jade in order to take revenge. Relax..."

"Okay..."

Tori calmed down and Andre left her. I kept holding Jade as Tori came closer to us. Jade held my arm tight as Tori was so close that she could feel her breath... I was almost convinced that Tori wouldn't attack Jade, I was about to let Jade, when Tori tried to punch her. I pulled Jade away and she rode my back. I was trying to make Tori in front of me stop trying to hit Jade, and also, I was trying to hold Jade safe at my shoulders. The two girls were screaming and I gave Andre a _please-help-me-NOW_ look. Andre grabbed Tori's shoulders and tried to calm her down while I took Jade in my arms and let her on the couch.

I sat next to her and whispered, "Why didn't you hit Tori? You're stronger than her..."

"I... I didn't want to make you sad..." She admitted. I felt weird...

"Jade, you-"

"NO!" I was cut off by Tori's screams.

"Jade, you could've killed."

"Yeah, but... If I was killed, you wouldn't care. But if Tori was killed, you would be lonely and sad..." She muttered.

I kissed her forehead. "I would care if anyone of you got hurt... Got it?"

She nodded. Jade was ready to be hit in order to keep me happy... I reached Andre and Tori. Andre had two big wounds to his face.

"Dude, what happened?" I asked him while I was trying to hold Tori tight.

"Your girlfriend is very aggresive sometimes..." He commented.

"Don't worry, I got her. Stay with Jade."

"Okay man..."

"Bye. And... Jade?"

"Yeah?"

"I apologize... for... her."

"It's cool. Bye."

I pulled Tori outside of Jade's house and drove her to my RV.

**-Two weeks later-**

_I'm glad Tori apologized to Jade. Everything is better now... Even my relation with Drake. We're friends. Cat and Robbie are going everywhere together and I started talking to Jade. We forgot the... incent which happened almost two weeks ago and Jade seems to have forgotten Tori's attempt to kill her..._

I was waiting for Tori to get her books from her locker. I leaned to the locker next to Tori's one. Drake passed us.

"Hey." He said with a smile.

"Hey man!" I replied.

Cat and Robbie reached Robbie's locker giggling... I noticed that Jade wasn't at her locker... I looked around but I didn't see her. She appeared from the janitor's closet. She was pale, paler than usual... She was going slowly to her locker. When she reached it, she collapsed.

* * *

**Tada! That's it! I hope you like it... Please REVIEW! It's not difficult... Just click on the button "Review to this story" underneath and comment this chapter... Please! I need it in order to continue writing! Also, help me reach 100 subscribers on YouTube! _SUBB: Kellouka2 _:P PLEASEEEE... **


	10. Complication

**Hi guys! I'm so happy I reached 103 reviews! Please keep reviewing! Also, I'm sorry if I disappointed some of you... Please keep reading! I don't know what to write next, so I don't know how this story will be... This chapter is short... I'm sorry but I don't have much time... **

**~Kelly~  
**

* * *

_Chapter 10: Complication_

_**Beck's POV:**_

I saw Jade fainting. Robbie and Cat gasped, as she fell next to them. I looked at Drake, he looked at me. We ran and reached Jade. Tori came after me. Andre entered the school and noticed us. He came closer and went next to me. Drake held Jade's head. I tried to understand if there was a wound or something... Drake helped me and put her in my arms. I lifted her and we went to the nurse. The nurse let only Cat stay with Jade inside. The rest of us were waiting for her to come and tell us what happened.

_**Cat's POV:**_

_Poor Jadey... _I wonder what happened to her. She slowly opened her eyes... She looked around and said, "Where am I?"

"You're at the nurse's room!" I exclaimed happily.

"WHAT?" She shouted.

"Shh..." I told her.

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"Oh... Here you are Jade..." I heard the nurse saying. "How do you feel?"

"I'm fine. Why am I here?"

"You fainted..."

"What? When?" She paused. "Oh..." She looked down.

"You were lucky that Beck boy brought you here..." The nurse commented. I was about to slap myself. I forgot to tell her not to tell Jade about Beck... He informed me that he didn't want Jade to know who brought her here...

"Wait. Who?"

"Um... I think his name is Beck..."

"NO!" I screamed. Jade and the nurse looked at me confused. "I mean... No, the boy who brought her here was Drake. Beck was the other one who came with Tori... and Andre..." I looked at the nurse with a pleading look. She got the message.

"OH! Yeah... Of course... Drake brought you here, he lifted you in his arms and left you at this bed. Beck was the boy who came with Andre and Robbie..."

"Oh... Okay?" I was sure Jade hadn't believed us.

I turned to the nurse. "So... How is Jade?"

"Oh... She's fine. I didn't examine her but I think it was just a simple faint. Nothing to worry about." The nurse looked at Jade.

"Okay then! Can we go?"

"No... I want to talk to Jade for a sec..."

"Okay! Jade, I'll be waiting outside."

"Okay."

I got out of the room and everyone started asking me questions.

"How is she?"

"What happened?"

"Is she okay now?"

"What did the nurse say?"

"Did she faint again?"

"Will she be fine?"

"Where is the cafeteria?" _Wait. What was that?_

"CAT!" Beck shouted. "Come here..." He grabbed my arm and dragged me to the corner. "Did you tell her who brought her to the nurse?" He whispered.

"No..." I lied.

"Good. Now tell me. What did the nurse say?"

"It was nothing... She just fainted. Maybe she hadn't eaten anything..."

"Oh... Well, that's good. Okay Cat." He left and went to Tori. I followed him and all started asking me questions again...

"Hey, hey guys... Relax..." Beck tried to calm them down. "The nurse said that Jade is ok. Maybe she hadn't eaten anything... That's all. Stop screaming at Cat." They all calmed down and stopped shouting.

"Thank you." I whispered to Beck.

He nodded and took Tori by her arm and pulled her closer to him, kissing her lips. When he pulled away, Tori had a suprised look at her face, but when she saw him smiling at her, I think she forgot about it. She just kissed him again... I giggled. I felt Robbie's hand on my shoulder and smiled slightly. I turned around and placed a soft kiss to his lips.

"I love you." He whispered in my ear.

I giggled and replied, "I love you too!"

_**Andre's POV:**_

_Tori. Tori. Tori. Tori. Tori. Tori. GET OUT OF MY HEAD! _Why can't I forget her? I love her, but I mustn't love her. I want to kiss her again, but I'm not supposed to... My phone vibrated and stopped my thoughts. I looked at it, 'Jade'...

"Hello?" I answered.

"_Andre?_"

"Yeah, Jade. You called me. Did you want to call anyone else?"

"_No, no... It's just..._" I heard a sob. She was crying. _What the fuck?_

"Jade? Are you crying?"

"_Of course not! Can you come over?_"

"What happened?"

"_Nothing..._"

"Then, why do you want me to come to your house?"

"_I... I have to tell you something..._"

"JADE! WHAT'S GOING ON?"

"_I... It's... just..._" She sighed. "_Come here. NOW._" She hung up.

I grabbed my keys and ran to the door. I had to find out what was the matter with Jade... On the one hand, I was glad I was going to find out what happened. On the other hand, I was worried... Jade never cried and she refused to tell my something over the phone...

_**Jade's POV:**_

_No. No. No. NO! _I was pacing through my living room frantically, waiting for Andre. That wasn't supposed to happen. How would I tell it to him? I heard a knock at the door. For no reason, I felt the first tears pouring again. I opened.

"JADE! What happened?" Andre got inside and hugged my tight. "Shh... It's okay... Tell me what happened."

I couldn't talk. I just showed him the pregnancy test.

His eyes became wider. "You're... pregnant?"

**-The next day-**

I was sitting on our usual table with Tori, Drake, Beck, Andre and Cat. Robbie came to me and shouted, "Jade! I can't believe that! The nurse told me to give you those results from the day she examined you and I couldn't help it... I looked at them! I can't believe you're pregnant!"

I froze. Beck looked at me with a scary look. Andre and Cat changed looks.

"Drake! Man, congrats!" Robbie shouted again. I swear, I wanted to punch him in the face.

"It's... It's not mine..." Drake said quietly looking at his plate.

"Oh..." Robbie replied.

We stayed silent for almost a minute, when Tori stood up and screamed, "BITCH! I can't believe that!" I stood up and she started chasing me around the table.

"Hey... Hey Tori... STOP!" Andre shouted at her. "It's not Beck's..."

"What?" Tori asked him confused.

"It's mine."

"Oh... Really?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, why didn't you tell it to me?" She asked me.

"You didn't give me the chance!"

We sat at our seats again and continued eating.

**-In the evening-**

I was watching TV when I heard a knock at the door. I opened and saw Beck standing in front of me. He didn't come in, he just said, "Tell me it's not mine and I'm leaving."

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	11. It's over

__**Actually, I screw up at my history test... :(( That's so sad... I had been studying for days... Whatever, finally Bori is over at this chapter! Oh yeah... You can be happy now... Also, I published another Victorious story... Check it out! I hope you'll like this chapter.**

**~Kelly~  
**

* * *

_Chapter 11: It's over_

_**Jade's POV:**_

I froze. I looked at him without saying anything. I didn't know what to say. _Yes, the baby is yours but Andre said that it was his in order to save me from your crazy girlfriend! _

"No, it's not."

"It's hard for me to believe that..." He said suspiciously.

"Why?"

"'Cause both of us know that Andre has a crush on Tori. I know him. He wouldn't sleep with another girl..."

"Well, he tried to forget her. Because, his crush is your girlfriend..."

"Okay... I'll try to believe it..."

"Thanks." I told him and turned to the opposide side, to sit again on the couch. But... on my way I felt dizzy. I held the table to stand and not fall and sat on the couch quickly.

"Hey... You ok?" He asked me concerned.

"Yup... I'm fine. Please go..." I told him. Beck exited my house and closed the door.

That was when I almost fainted. I tried to reach the door. I opened it and I couldn't stand anymore...

_**Beck's POV:**_

_It's Andre's... It's Andre's... _It's hard to believe, but... I'll try it. I opened my car's door and sat on the driver's seat. I was about to put the key into the ignition when I heard Jade's door opening. I looked at it and saw Jade lying on the floor. I got out of the car quickly and reached her.

I put her in my arms and slowly lifted her and held her tight. I left her on the couch and looked at her. I really didn't know what to do... I just looked at her and tried not to think that inside of her a baby was growing. _Andre's baby... _I chuckled_. _I couldn't believe that Andre would ever hook up with another girl while he was in love with Tori...

She slowly opened her eyes and looked at me. "Beck... I'm... I'm sorry..." She chocked out.

"It's cool. It's better that you managed to open the door and I saw you. I didn't want you to get hurt or something..."

She sighed. "It's just... I'm too stressed... Okay? The baby... And... And Andre... And you... And Drake... And Tori..." She told me sobbing. I looked at her with empathy... She had changed. The pregnancy changed her.

I looked at her icy blue eyes... Her lips were close to mine and we kissed... I brushed away the tears from her cheek with my thumb as we were still kissing. It felt good kissing the girl you like... _Wait. You like? I don't like her. Then, why am I kissing her? Stop it! _But I couldn't. And I wasn't kissing the girl I liked. I was kissing the girl I _loved_. Yeah, I loved Jade. I was sure...

We broke the kiss and she muttered, "That's wrong..."

"Yeah... But, Jade..." She looked into my eyes. "I think I'm still in love with you..."

She tried to hide a smile. She failed. "I'm in love with you, too..." She whispered. I kissed her lips one more time. Just to make sure that I wasn't dreaming.

"Now, tell me. _Please... _The baby..." I touched her stomach and looked in her eyes one more time. "Am I the father?"

She sighed. "You are the only guy that I have had sex with." She admitted.

Then, I felt butterflies in my stomach. The same butterflies I felt when I kissed her for the first time... I felt love, _real love_. But then I realized that a lot of things would change... First of all, my relationship with Tori. Secondly, my friendship with Drake. That dude was really cool and we were friends only for a while... Finally, a new life was going to be born. Me and Jade had lots of things to do. How will I tell it to my parents?

She rested her head to my chest. "Beck?"

"Hmm?"

"What are we going to do?"

I sighed. "I don't know babe... I don't know..."

_**Andre's POV:**_

I was lying on my bed. I thought of Tori. I didn't know why I said that Jade's baby is mine. But Jade's my best friend, I couldn't let her be killed. Besides, Tori doesn't love me. So, she couldn't care less...

My phone buzzed.

**1 new message from: Tori**

I opened it.

**From: Tori**

**To: Andre**

**Tell me the truth. Is it yours?**

I sighed. I was about to respond... Write the whole truth. But my phone buzzed one more time.

**1 new message from: Beck**

I sighed and opened it.

**From: Beck**

**To: Andre**

**Hey, dude. I know the truth. I went to Jade's house... Thank you for protecting her... and my child... We're back together, but I don't know how to break up with Tori... Anyway... I just want you to support Tori. I know this will cost her, please stay with her... Thanks...**

I smiled and replied.

**From: Andre**

**To: Beck**

**Okay, man... I'm so happy you're** **back together! :D Just tell me when you want me to... _support _Tori. ;P**

I pressed 'send' and then replied to Tori's message, too.

**From: Andre**

**To: Tori**

**Hey girl! I can't tell you anything... Yeah... Maybe it's mine... Or maybe is Beck's... Or whoever dude's in the whole school... You know... Jade's hot! But... you're hot, too... Ugh... I mean... Whatever. Ask Jade.**

I sent this text and waited for a response. I was observing desperately my phone... Until it buzzed.

**1 new message from: Beck**

**Hey man! Don't fuck my ex! Just support her... And... oh, whatever... You can kiss her, too... She's yours! ;P I'll call her and tell her to came over my RV. So, be ready.**

I replied quickly.

**From: Andre**

**To: Beck**

**Kk! Why don't you talk to her together with Jade?**

I sent it. A new message appeared on my phone. Seriously, it's hard to text with two people at the same time.

**1 new message from: Tori**

**Kay Andre... I'll ask her. Hey, Beck just called me and told me to go to his house... He sounded pretty serious... Do you know anything?**

I thought of a good answer.

**From: Andre**

**To: Tori**

**Nope. But I think you sould go to his place... Maybe he wants to tell you something important... Bye! :P**

I pressed 'send'. My phone buzzed again. This is getting really annoying.

**1 new message from: Beck**

**I don't want Jade dead. See ya.**

I chuckled. Beck had a point. I replied with a quick answer...

**From: Andre**

**To: Beck**

**Bye.**

I pressed 'send', lay on my bed and took the position I had before the messages.

_**Beck's POV:**_

I was pacing frantically through my RV. I couldn't do that. I had never broken up with a girl before. My breakup with Jade was... unusual. I didn't have to tell her that I wanted to break up with her... A knock at my door interrupted my thoughts.

"Coming!" I shouted. I reached the door and opened it. I saw Tori in front of me. She was different. She had been crying.

"You want to break up with me, don't you?" She stated.

I opened my mouth to reply but I couldn't talk.

"The baby is yours, isn't it?" She asked me calmly.

"Yup..." I chocked out and looked at my feet.

"It's cool."

"WHAT?"

"I said it's cool."

"Really?"

"NO! How could you? I felt terrible when I kissed Andre but, as I can see, you have no problem cheating on your girlfriend! Also, you are going to be father of Jade's baby! I still can't believe that! But when she gets fat and she wants rare kinds of food, you're going to search all over the country to find them. And then, she'll have her hormones thing and she'll be getting mad without reason and you'll have to tolerate with that. And also, she'll give birth to a baby who is going to cry all day long and all night and you won't be able to sleep. Finally, after she gives birth to your child, she won't be able to have sex with you until she gets better and you'll have to wait for almost 10 months to have sex with a girl. So, you're gonna cheat on her. And when she'll break up with you, you'll be in need of a friend's hug and advice and you'll return to me but I won't be there for you Beck... Because YOU BROKE MY HEART!" She shouted and ran away.

I stayed there. At the door. Looking at nothing... My phone vibrated and woke me up. 'Jade'

"Hello?"

"_How was it? Is it over?_"

"Yup. It wasn't good..."

"_Why? What happened?_"

"Nothing, forget it. Now I'm ok. How are you?"

"_Well, I puked a couple of times but I'm better now..._"

"Do you want me to come over?"

"_No, you don't have to... I'm fine._"

"Okay... Good night babe."

"_Good night. I love you._"

"I love you, too."

* * *

**I hope you liked it! I really don't know how I can update so fast, but your reviews motivate me! So, REVIEW pleaseeee... :DD**


	12. True Love

**I'm so so so sooooooo sorry for the late update! But Ancient Greek is worse than history... :((( Whatever, I was also shocked by the new Victorious Episode...When Tori shows them her 'changed' locker, Beck and Jade are soooo close... Like they were a couple! Also, Beck grabbed Jade from her waist and pulled her off Cat... So cute! =D I'm crazy... I know that... ****In addition, I finally reached 100 subscribers at YouTube! Chack out my new video which I made to celebrate the fact that I got 100 SUBBS! It's called: Beck&Jade || Listen to your heart [100 SUBBS!] and my account is Kellouka2... Please subscribe! ****WARNING!: Don't hate me after this chapter. There's not Bade! Weird? Crazy? Read and you'll understand... I'm sorry if some of you are disappointed by this story... :/ But I really don't know how to continue it and how it'll end up... So, please kepp reading! :D Okay, this A/N has become veeery long and some of you don't even read it... :(( I'll shut up.  
**

**~Kelly~  
**

* * *

_Chapter 12: True Love_

_**Tori's POV:**_

I ran away from Beck. The first tears started pouring again. _Maybe it was a mistake going out with him from the beginning... _He wasn't worth it. I should have understood that he was still in love Jade from the first place... He wasn't 'warm' with me. When he kissed Jade in front of everyone, I could see love in their kiss... I didn't understand any love in our kisses... They were passionate, of course, but they hadn't love... When he kissed me, he was still in love with Jade...

And when I kissed him, I was still in love with Andre...

For the first time I saw him, I loved him. But I thought that I could forget him. I didn't know that I was in love with him... But when we kissed, I felt a sparkle... A sparkle that wasn't there when I kissed Beck.

I headed to Andre's house. _Time to say the truth. _I knocked his door. I heard footsteps and I quickly brushed away the last tear from my cheek. The door opened and Andre appeared in front of me.

"Hey." I said awkwardly.

"Oh, hi! What did Beck want?" He asked me innocently. _Like he didn't know..._

"I think you know... Don't you?" _Okay, I have to stop talking with question tags!_

He looked down... "Ugh... Um... Yeah?" He blushed. It was so cute...

I chuckled and he looked at me suprised. "What?" I asked him.

"Don't you break up with Beck?"

"Yup."

"Didn't he tell you that he's the father?"

"Yup."

"Then, what the hell! Why are you laughing?"

"Because it was about time... I knew he was in love with Jade from the first place... And I was in love with another guy..." I looked at his eyes. That made him blush even more... I laughed at his awkwardness.

"So... Will you enter and tell me about the guy?"

"Sure." I smiled and entered his house.

"Do you want anything?" He asked me.

"Ugh... Can you give me a cup of hot coffee? I think that would be perfect."

"Sure!"

"Thanks." I sat on the couch while he went to the kitchen to make the coffee.

I started thinking how will I tell him that I was in love with him... _Um... Andre? You know... I like you... _No, that's too direct. _Hey Andre! I think I'm in love with you! _No, I don't think I'm in love with him... _I love you. _Nope, that's awkward.

"Here." He handed me a cup of coffee and sat next to me. "So... The dude?"

"Right. I started dating Beck while I thought I wasn't in love with that guy..."

"What? That's weird... You thought that you weren't in love with that guy and you started datinng Beck, but, obviously, you were still in love with him? I don't get it..."

I chuckled. "Let me start from the beginning..."

"Okay girl... I'm listening..."

"So... I came to Hollywood Arts High School and met him. I like him and I think I loved him. We would spend much time together..." I paused and looked in his eyes. "We used to write songs or just hang out together... He was my best friend. He made me laugh, he helped me... I helped him when he had a problem, just like he did... I thought I had forgotten him, I thought I didn't love him anymore... I thought he was just my best friend..." He stared at me. "Until we kissed. Then, I felt a sparkle... It was a weird feeling. Something like what Beck feels when he kisses Jade. Something like what Jade feels when she kisses Beck. Something like what Robbie feels when he kisses Cat. Something like-"

"Something like what I felt when I kissed you..." He interrupted me. "Tori, who is he?"

I knew he understood... I pressed my lips against his. He kissed me back and his hand cupped my cheek. The kiss went more passionate, as I sat on his lap. I knew Andre was _the one_. He was the one who I will give everything to... He broke the kiss.

"I love you." He said with a sweet voice. For the first time in my life, I felt love...

"I love you, too." I replied. He kissed me again and I giggled into the kiss. It felt so right, so nice...

_**Drake's POV:**_

I was looking outside of the window... _Jade's pregnant... Andre's the father... Not in a chance... Beck is the father. She hooked up with him. She cheated on me. She broke my heart..._ I felt hatred. I didn't want to baby to be born. I didn't want her to have a _'happy ever after'_ with Beck. I hated Beck. That dude seemed so nice, but he had sex with my girlfriend... I hated both of them... And I will hate their child... I was never that mean... I was the good and hot guy... Always... Until I met Jade. That girl changed me. And that change wasn't good.

I lay on my bed. At that bed I was about to have sex with Jade. But my mother wanted me to help her with the shopping... _Gross..._ Now I know that my mother appeared the right time... I'm glad I didn't have sex with Jade... _Who knows how many guys she had hooked up with... Slut._ **(Don't hate him! He's just in love with her...** **:P) **My phone buzzed.

**1 new message from: Jade**

I chuckled. Great...

**From: Jade**

**To: Drake**

**Hi. You have a couple of shirts at my house and I have some make-up at yours. I don't know if you want your shirts, but I want my make-up.**

I replied.

**From: Drake**

**To: Jade**

**Whatever. Tell Andre to take them from your house and give them to me. Then, he'll take your make-up and give it to you. Okay?**

I pressed 'send'. My phone buzzed on more time.

**From: Jade**

**To: Drake**

**Really? Couldn't you think of something more complicated? Take your ass and come over with my make-up.**

I sighed. I couldn't meet her face-to-face. I would kill her, literally...But, since she was _pregnant _and she couldn't flag... I chuckled with my sarcasm. I decided to reply.

**From: Drake**

**To: Jade**

**I'm coming.**

I sent it and went to my closet to pick up an outfit. My phone buzzed one more time.

**From: Jade**

**To: Drake**

**It's about time.**

I rolled my eyes. I grabbed my keys and her make-up and exited my house. On my way I met Cat and Robbie. They were kissing. I could understand how much he loved her. How much she loved him. I got jealous. I had never experienced that feeling... Ever. I had only loved a girl, who didn't love me back...

I reached Jade's house. _Don't kill her. Don't kill her. She's just a girl in love... _I tried to think. I couldn't blame her because she fell in love with another guy... Even though she cheated on me. I took a deep breath and knocked her door.

"_Coming!_" I heard her saying. I hoped Beck wasn't there. I could control myself not to kill Jade, but I didn't know if I could do that for Beck...

She opened the door. She was wearing a track-suit, a cardigan and sneakers. Her hair was on a ponytail. She was just gorgeous. That sporty look suits her great... I felt my jaw dropping but I didn't let Jade see my suprised look.

"Hi." She stated.

"Hi." I replied. "Here." I gave her her make-up.

"Thanks." She told me. "Here." She gave me three shirts.

"Wait. This isn't mine..."

"Oh..." She kinda blushed. "I'm sorry..." She grabbed the wrong shirt.

"Um... Thanks..."

"Bye."

"Yup... Bye." I turned around and walked away. I heard the door closing and I cursed myself for falling in love with her. I also cursed her for falling for another guy... I headed Tori's house. I wanted revenge. And I had someone who could help me...

_**Tori's POV:**_

I left Andre's house and headed to mine. On my way, I saw Drake. He seemed surprised.

"Oh! Hey Tori!"

"Hi! Where are you going?"

"To your house..."

"Come with me! What do you want?"

"I'll tell you..."

We reached my house and I opened the door. We sat at the couch and he started talking.

"Well, you hate Beck and Jade, I hate Beck and Jade. I want revenge... And your help." He looked into my eyes.

"I... I don't know... I realized that I wasn't in love with Beck... I'm Andre's girlfriend!"

"Yeah, that's cool... But, remember... Beck cheated on you, he broke your heart..."

I raised my head. "Tell me the plan." I said determined to make him pay for breaking my heart... _Or shouldn't I?_

He smiled. "Well, first I-"

"When I make it shiiiiiiiiiiine!" He was cut off Trina's terrible singing.

"What the hell was that?" He asked covering his ears.

"Trina." I replied. He looked at me with confusion. "My sister." I added.

"Oh... Well, the plan. I'll-"

Trina interrupted him by running and screaming through the living room.

"TRINA! What happened?" I grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Nothing... I'm just..." she paused. "Who is he?" She looked at Drake. His eyes were covered by his hair as he was looking at his phone.

"His name's Drake."

"Whatever. What does he want?"

"Not your business." I said bitterly.

Drake raised his head and his eyes met Trina. His eyes became wider and he stood up. "H-Hi..." He chocked out.

"Yeah, hey." Trina said at went to the kitchen. She didn't noticed Drake's surprise when he saw her...

We sat again and I asked him. "So... The plan..."

He was looking at Trina. "What?"

"THE PLAN!"

"What plan?"

I looked at him in disbelief. He was kidding, right? "About Jade?"

"Who's Jade?" He finally looked at me. He seemed lost.

"DRAKE! WAKE UP!"

"What?" He looked at Trina again. "Your sister's hot."

I felt my jaw dropping. But, this is love... This is _true love... _Unexpected, weird, strange, crazy and... _unusual? _"Wait." I went to Trina. I grabbed her hand. "C'mon..."

"What?"

"You stay here." I placed her next to Drake.

"But... where are you going?" Drake asked me confused.

"I... I have to pee."

"Gross..." Trina commented.

"Whatever. You guys stay here and... talk."

Drake smiled slightly and Trina frowned.

I ran up the stairs. I waited 2 minutes and went downstairs. I saw them kissing. I cleared my throat loudly. They pulled apart.

"I... I'm sorry..." Drake whispered.

"It's cool..." Trina replied.

I smiled. Drake found true love, too! Isn't that wonderful?

Drake stood up. "I have to go." He announced.

"What about the plan?"

"I don't wanna take revenge anymore..." He muttered. He took a look at Trina and smiled at her.

"Bye! Call me!" Trina shouted as Drake exited the house.

* * *

**YAY FOR TANDRE AND DRINA! ;P I don't know if you like Drina... or if you hatee Drake at this chapter... I have to tell something... I love Drake Bell! Don't think that I hate him! Elenaki, my friend, gave me the idea of Drina. Do you like her?**

**Also, Dear Jeremy Shane, I DON'T HATE TORI! I just prefer Jade to Tori and I think that Jade is better than her! Additionally, I don't think that Tori should be with Beck. Tori is meant to be with Andre and Jade with Beck! I'm having a really hard time finding time to write the story... I don't wanna be selfish, or mean... but if you don't like it, you can stop reading it... I'm sorry... But I try hard for this... :(((**

**Now, as I mentioned earlier, I reached 100 subscribers at YouTube. That's why I'm taking requests! You can sent me a message, or comment on the celebrating video for the 100 SUBBS, or even review here, requesting a song and a pairing and I'll try to make it! Also, I'm thinking of making formspring, so that you ca****n request easier... I don't know...**

**What is wrong with me? This A/N is going to be longer than the whole story! :P Whatever... One more time, I'm sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes but I write this really fast 'cause I don't have much time... Don't forget to tell me your opinion on this chapter! REVIEW! Please! They make me happy and they motivate me to find time in order to continue this story! Thanks for reading... :DDD  
**


	13. Choosing The Name

**What? What is that? Another chapter so quick? Well, I felt really bad for letting you waiting so many days and I tried to make another chapter. Also, this chapter has only BADE! I hope you like it!**

**~Kelly~  
**

* * *

_Chapter 13: Choosing The Name_

_**Beck's POV:**_

It was Sunday. I woke up and dressed up. As I was washing my teeth, my phone buzzed. I finished and looked at it.

**1 new message from: Andre**

I opened it. I didn't know what had happened the day before. What did Tori tell him...

**From: Andre**

**To: Beck**

**Hi man! Tori understood that she wasn't in love with you... She loved me! Can you believe it? We kissed last night... Man, I'm in love! What about you and Jade? **

I chuckled. I was happy for Andre and Tori. But, if I wasn't in love with Jade, I would be jealous... Whatever. I replied.

**From: Beck**

**To: Andre**

**I'm so happy for you Andre! I'll go to Jade's house now... Why don't you tell Tori to meet us at Nozu? I think we should repair the relationship between Jade-Tori-Me... That would be awkward, but we have to try... :)**

I pressed 'send' and put my combat boots on. I took my keys and my phone and exited the RV.

_**Andre's POV:**_

My phone vibrated. _Beck's response. _I thought to myself. I looked at the new message.

**From: Beck**

**To: Andre**

**I'm so happy for you Andre! I'll go to Jade's house now... Why don't you tell Tori to meet us at Nozu? I think we should repair the relationship between Jade-Tori-Me... That would be awkward, but we have to try... :)**

I smiled. I was glad Beck wanted to keep a good relationship with Tori. I called her.

_Ring... Ring... Ring... Ring..._

"_Hello?_"

"Hey babe!"

"_Hi Andre!_"

"You know... I was thinking... Maybe you want to go out with me, Beck and Jade at Nozu... To repair your relationship with them..." I said quickly. I was waiting to hear her screams... _Why? How could you think of that? He broke my heart! She's a bitch who hooked up with my boyfriend! NOOOOOO!_

"_Sure. Why not? I'd love to._"

"What?"

"_I said I'd love to. I think that Jade actually helped me by hooking up with Beck. She helped me understand that I wasn't in love with him. And if she hadn't made this mistake, you and I wouldn't be a couple now..._"

My jaw dropped. I stood there and I was trying to realize what she had just said.

"_ANDRE! You ok?_" She screamed and made me remember how to breathe and speak...

"Yup... I'm fine..." I managed to chock out. I still couldn't believe that she was ok with that... "I'll call you to tell you the time." I informed her.

"_Kay! Bye babe!_"

"Bye." I hung up and texted Beck.

**From: Andre**

**To: Beck**

**It's ok with Tori. Tell me the time.**

I sent it and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

_**Beck's POV:**_

I read Andre's message. I couldn't believe that Tori was ok with that. That's weird. I knocked Jade's door. Her father opened the door.

"Hello Beck..." Her father told me.

"Um... Hi?" He hated me. He was against my style, my car, my hair... Everything. He didn't use to talk to me when I came to their house, unlike Jade's mother. She loved me. I can still remember the first time she saw me...

**-Memory-**

Jade was holding my hand. "C'mon..." She muttered and pulled me to the door. She opened it and we entered the big house.

"MOM! Where are you?" Her father was at work.

"Here sweetheart!" Her mother's voice was sweet...

"Don't call me sweetheart!" Jade screamed.

"Okay... Okay..." Her mother appeared form the kitchen. She looked at me. "Who is the young handsome man?" She asked Jade.

Jade rolled her eyes. "This is Beck. We're dating..." Jade explained.

"Oh! Hello Beck! I'm Jessie! Nice to meet you!" She came closer to me and hugged me tight. Like, _tight_.

"Yup. Nice to meet you, too." I managed to say. She let me breathe and then she blushed.

"I'm sorry..." She whispered.

"It's cool." I said.

She smiled and went back to the kitchen. Jade looked at me. "She likes you." She stated.

"Really?" I teased her. "I didn't realize it!" She chuckled and kissed me. I kissed her back. We were kissing for a long time, until we heard Jade's mother cleaning her throat.

"Sorry..." She whispered. "But I have to see a movie on TV. I don't have a problem, but I don't know if you want me with you. I think it's better if you just go to Jade's room... to do... whatever."

"Mom!" Jade shouted. I chuckled.

We went upstairs, at Jade's room. "Cool mom." I commented.

"Whatever." She replied. She closed the door and sat on my lap...

**-End Of Flashback-**

"Jade's with her mother. She told us about the baby." I froze. _Great. Now he had another reason to hate me. _He smiled. "I like this idea. You know... A little baby... That's awesome..." I felt my jaw dropping. Her father liked me, despite the fact that I had gotten his daughter pregnant. He was ok with it.

"Okay..." I said in disbelief. I went inside and saw Jade sitting on the couch with her mother. She seemed lost, like me. Probably she couldn't believe the fact that her parents were ok with her pregnancy... Her mother stood up, as she noticed me and hugged me.

"Thank you Beck! That's awesome! You're gonna have a baby!" She said. I couldn't breathe. Jade looked at me and approached us.

"Hey, hey... MOM! You're killing him!" She shouted.

"Ooops! I'm sorry!" Her mother said and let me.

"You ok?" Jade asked me concerned.

"Yup... I'm fine." I replied. She smiled at me and we were about to kiss, but we noticed Jade's parents staring at us. We stopped and looked at them.

"Sorry..." They muttered and looked down.

"Well, we're going to my room..." Jade announced.

"Okay sweetheart!" Her mother told her.

"Don't call me like that!" Jade snapped at her.

We went upstairs and entered Jade's room. I sat on the bed. "Wait. Your parents are cool with this whole prengancy story?" I asked her.

"Yeah... It's so weird. I almost died waiting for their response to the news and when they told me that they were happy with that, I froze." She told me.

"That's weird..." I stated.

"Yup..." She sat next to me. I lay back on the bed and she rested her head on my chest. I caressed her head and kissed her forehead gently. She exhaled loud and she looked at me. "How will it be? Will it look like me or you?" She asked me, touching her stomach.

I put my hand to her stomach too and replied. "I don't know..." I paused. "Do you wanna think of names?"

She smiled. "Sure." She answered.

"You first. What if it's a girl?" I asked her.

"It's not gonna be a girl." She stated.

"Why not?"

"I'm not gonna give birth to a girl." She restated calmly.

"You can't control that... What if it's a girl?"

"Ugh! Whatever... I don't wanna say girl names... You start."

"Okay..." I sighed and started thinking of girl names... "What about Liz?

"Nope."

"Phoebe?"

"No."

"Samantha?"

"Weird."

"Carly?"

"Stupid."

"Miranda?"

"NOOO!"

"Well... What about Jessie?" I asked her.

She looked at me and smiled. "Jessie?"

"Do you like it?"

"_YES!_" We heard a scream from the other side of the door. Jade stood up and opened it. Her parents appeared.

I chuckled. "I'm sorry..." Her father said.

"It's cool." Jade answered.

"I'm really sorry! I just heard my name and..." Her mother said happily. "... do you like it sweetheart?" She asked Jade.

Jade looked down. "Yup." She muttered. I smiled.

"That's... awesome." Her mother commented. "Thanks Beck... for suggesting it..." She told me.

"No big deal..." I replied.

Jade's parents went out of the room and Jade took her position next to me. She rested her head on my chest again and said, "Now... Tell boy names."

"Hmm... Chris?"

"No."

"James?"

"No way."

"Evan?"

"Too usual."

"Leon?"

"Too unusual."

"Matt?"

"Ew."

"Gibby?"

"Girly."

"Brett?"

"C'mon! Can't you find anything good?"

"Well, it's hard! Do you think you can find better?"

"Of course!"

"Tell me!"

"I don't know!"

"Find something!"

"AVAN!" We paused.

"Avan? I don't think this name exists..."

"Well, I like it."

"Okay... So if it's a boy, Avan." I restated.

"And if it's a girl, Jessie." She paused. "But I don't want a girl."

"I understood that."

"Hey..."

"What?"

She looked at me. "What if I have twins?"

"Oh... Well... There are three options... Two boys..."

"YAY!" She cut me off.

"Let me finish... Or two girls."

"NOO!"

"Jade! Or a boy and a girl."

"Yup. So, Avan and Jessie."

"Or Jessie and..."

"... Kyla?"

"I like it. And if they're two boys..."

"Avan and..."

"What about Nathan?"

"Nathan is cool... It's unique and nice."

"Good." I replied. She stood up and went to her desk. It was time to tell her about the 'date' with Andre and Tori...

"Well... Would you like to go out with me and some... friends tonight?"

"What friends?" She said as she grabbed a chocolate from her desk and started eating it.

"Andre and Tori." I chocked out.

"WHAT?" She screamed.

"Oh... C'mon... Why don't you want to go out with them?"

"I don't have a problem with Andre. But Tori's a bitch!"

"Jade! Don't be so mean..."

"She tried to kill me!"

"She wouldn't kill you..." I told her and I stood up and reached her.

"Yes, she would." She said biting on more time her chocolate.

"C'mon babe... She's trying to apologize... She knew it was wrong..." I put my hands around her waist and pulled her closer...

"I... I don't know..." She chocked out.

"C'mon... For me?" I tried to persuade her. I pulled her more close to me and every space between our bodies disappeared.

"You're... So mean..." She told me. I knew her weaknesses... So, I started placing soft kisses to her neck, through her collarbone. She moaned quietly as she felt my breath near her ear...

"Will you go out with me and my friends tonight?" I asked her again, whispering into her ear.

She sighed. "Okay..." She whispered and closed her eyes. I pressed my lips against hers and lifted her in my arms. _Don't go it too far Beckett... She's pregnant._

* * *

**I wanna say something... I don't want to offend any names that I mentioned. Actually, I love every name I wrote. But Jade doesn't... Got it? :P Also, I like the idea that Jade's parets are so good... I don't know but it's kinda sweet... I don't really know what I'm writing 'cause I'm kinda sleeping right now... I hope there weren't many spelling mistakes... Or grammar... Don't forget to review! Please! Because the the last chapter hadn't many reviews and I was pretty disappointed... :( **


	14. Breaking News

__**Hi! I'm so sorry I didn't update in time... But I study... you know... BUT I HAVE GOOD NEWS! My final exams finish at 19/06! Isn't that amazing? After a month... YAY! Well... I felt really inspired when I was writing this chapter, I really don't know why... Whatever, I hope you like it!**

**~Kelly~  
**

* * *

_Chapter 14: Breaking news_

_**Beck's POV:**_

I continued reminding to myself that Jade was pregnant. I sat on her bed and I let her sat on my lap, as we continued kissing. She pulled apart suddenly.

I looked at her suspiciously. "What happened?"

She didn't respond. She ran to the bathroom. I heard her puking. I took my phone and texted Andre.

**From: Beck**

**To: Andre**

**Be at Nozu in an hour.**

I pressed 'send' and heard her puking one more time. She got out of the bathroom.

"Do you have a chewing gum?" She asked me.

I smirked and replied. "Sure." I gave her a chewing gum from my pocket and she immediately put it in her mouth and started chewing...

"I don't kiss so bad..." I teased her.

She chuckled. "Well, when are we supposed to meet Tori and Andre?" She asked me.

"In an hour." I replied.

"Kay... I'll dress up. Do you mind waiting for me downstairs?" She asked me.

"With your parents?"

"Yup."

"I prefer staying in the bathroom." I answered.

"Oh... C'mon babe... They don't bite."

"They don't bite but they hug... _tight_." I replied.

"Whatever. Do you wanna go to your RV? And when I'm ready I'll call you."

"Okay." I stood up and pecked her to the lips. I got out of her room and closed the door behind me.

_**Tori's POV:**_

I started getting ready to go to Nozu with Beck, Jade and Andre. I opened my closet and started looking for my favorite skinny jeans. I didn't find them. _That's weird. _I was sure they were in my closet when I left them...

I rolled my eyes.

"TRINA!" I shouted.

"WHAT?" I heard her answering.

"Where are my skinny jeans?"

"I... I don't know..."

"WHERE ARE THEY?" I screamed and ran downstairs only to see her trying to put them on.

"NO!" She screamed as I ran towards her to grab my jeans.

"I want them!" I shouted.

"I want them, too!" She shouted back.

"They're mine!"

"But I like them!"

"You can't wear them!"

"Why not?"

"They're not in your size!"

"C"MON!"

"NOOOO!" A knock at the door stopped our fight. "Who is it?" I asked.

"_Andre._" I heard coming from the other side.

"Coming!" I shouted and ran to the door. I opened the door. I saw Andre in front of me. I smiled at him.

"Can I come in?" He asked me.

"Sure." I replied. My hair was a mess due to the fight with my _sister_...

"Um... What about... That? What happened?" He asked me looking at my messy hair.

"Girl fight." I chocked out.

He chuckled. "Why?" He asked me.

"She stole my favorite jeans!" I shouted and looked at Trina.

She smiled awkwardly. "I want them..."

"Why do you want them so much?" I asked her.

"I have a date and these jeans make my butt look nice." She muttered.

"Poor Drake..." I whispered.

Andre looked at me. "Poor... Who?"

"Oh! You don't know it! She's dating Drake!" I exclaimed.

Andre chuckled. "Really? That's awesome!"

"Whatever... Will you let me wear them... Tori?"

"Nope." I answered.

"Pleaseeeeee..." She said in a baby tone.

"No."

"C'mon Tori... Let her wear them..." Andre tried to persuade me.

I looked at him and sighed. "Okay, you can wear them tonight..." I muttered.

_**Beck's POV:**_

I reached my RV and entered it. I closed the door and lay on my bed. I started observing the ceiling, until my phone buzzed.

**1 new message from: Jade**

I opened it.

**From: Jade**

**To: Beck**

**Hey babe. I can't come tonight. I have... issues. I'm sorry...**

I frowned. I replied quickly.

**From: Beck**

**To: Jade**

**What kind of issues? Do you want me to come over?**

I pressed 'send'. I started thinking of what kind of _issues _could a pregnant girl have... Maybe she wants to puke... Or she has nausea... My phone buzzed once again.

**From: Jade **

**To: Beck**

**I'm puking. I almost fainted a while ago and I feel extremely dizzy... **

I sighed. I threw my phone to the ground and started thinking of the next months. Tori was right. It's gonna be hard... Jade will be sick and I'll be sick and tired of it. How will I cope with it? And then... a child. I'm not ready to be a father yet. I love Jade and I have thought of having children with her before, but not so quickly...

A knock at the door stopped my thoughts. "Who is it?" I shouted.

"_Mom!_" Great. I have to tell her about it _now_. I stood up and reached the door. I opened it. My mom entered my RV and sat on my bed. She crossed her arms and told me, "Is there anyting you want to tell me?" She asked me suspiciously.

I smiled awkwardly. "Um... Yeah?" I sat next to her.

"I'm listening." She told me.

I looked at her. "Do you know anything?" I asked her.

She sighed. "I know about you and Jade."

"What exactly do you know?"

"That you... did stuff with Jade while you were dating Tori."

"How did you find out?"

"I... kinda saw you..." She blushed.

"WHAT?"

"I"m sorry! I got in the RV and saw you two sleeping together."

"Oh... Well, there's more." I stated. It was about time. I had to tell her that she was going to have a grandchild.

"What?"

"Jade's..." I paused. "... pregnant" I muttered.

"Jade's... WHAT?" She shouted.

"I'm sorry! But..."

"But what? Oh my God Beck! Don't you know what birth control is?"

"I... I know. But-"

"NO! I think you don't know... Is the word _protection _in your dictionary?"

"Yes, mom... Listen to me..."

"No! When is she going to abort it?" She asked me.

I frowned. "She's not gonna abort it." I firmly stated.

"So... You're gonna be a father?"

"Yup." I chocked out and looked down.

"Okay... I don't like it. You're both too young to take care of a child, but I'll support you and your decicions..."

"Thanks mom." I told her.

A tear came out from her eyes. She hugged me tight. "So... I'm gonna be a grandma?" She asked me and chuckled awkwardly.

"Yeah..." I replied. She kissed my forehead and exited my RV. I sighed and lay on my bed again.

_**Andre's POV:**_

"Babe, Beck texted me and told me that Jade doesn't feel good. They're not gonna come at Nozu." I informed her. We were sitting on the couch and watching TV.

"It's cool. Some other day..." She replied smiling. She kissed my lips quickly.

Trina appeared from upstairs and approached us. "Hi guys!" She shouted. She turned around and asked us, "What do you think? Am I beautiful?"

"You're awesome." I replied.

"Thanks. Bye!" Trina told us and exited the house.

"Well, what are we going to do?" Tori asked me.

"I don't know... Do you wanna visit Beck?" I suggested.

"Sure. And maybe we can go to Jade's house, too. I want to apologize..." She looked down.

"Okay... But, Beck said that Jade didn't feel good. Do you really wanna visit her? She's gonna puking all the time..."

"That's cool. Do you want to go to Beck's RV now?"

"Yup. Let's go!" I exclaimed. We stood up and exited the house.

_**Beck's POV:**_

I heard a knock at the door. I reached it and I was sure it was my father. My mom had told him about the baby. I opened the door and saw Andre and Tori standing at the door.

"Hey guys!" I looked at Tori awkwardly.

"Um... Hi Beck..." She told me.

"Hi." I replied. "Hello Andre!"

"What's up man?" He replied.

"Enter." I let them in. Andre and Tori got in my RV.

"So..." Andre tried to break the silence between us. "How's Jade?"

"Oh... Actually, she's better... I was gonna go to her house and see how she is... Do you want to come with?" I suggested.

"Sure." Tori replied. We headed to the door. Andre exited the RV and I was about to do so, but Tori grabbed my arm. I looked at her. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

"It's cool." I replied. "I'm sorry, too. For... cheating on you..." I caressed her head and we got out of the RV.

_**Jade's POV:**_

I was watching TV when the bell rang. I tried to stand up. My parents weren't home and I had just puked... again. I felt so weak. I reached the door, before open it, I asked, "Who is it?"

"_Beck._" I heard Beck's familiar voice coming from the other side of the door.

"_Andre._" Another familiar voice followed Beck's one.

"_And... Tori._" That was something I didn't reallly want to hear. But I opened the door.

"Hey babe. How are you?" Beck asked me.

"I'm better, thanks." He leaned to kiss me but I pulled away.

"No, no... I just puked. I don't think you would like to kiss me..." I explained.

"Yup... I don't." He replied. We chuckled and I saw Andre and Tori smiling.

"Come in." I let them come in.

They sat on the couch. Andre and Tori sat next to each other. I sat next to Beck. There was an awkward silence between us. I avoided any eye contact with Tori. Beck and Andre looked at me and Tori.

"Well... Have you guys decided a name?" Andre asked us.

"Yeah..." Beck replied.

"We have decided the names if it's a boy..." I said.

"... or a girl." Beck added and looked at me. I smiled at him innocently.

Andre chuckled. "Jade, don't you want a girl?"

"Nope." I replied.

"What if you have twins?" I heard Tori's voice. She slowly raised her head and looked at me.

"We have decided names, too." I answered.

"If it's a girl, she's gonna be named Jessie." Beck announced.

"If it's a boy, he's gonna be named Avan." I continued.

"Avan? Does this name exist?" Tori asked me.

"We don't really know... But it was the first name that came to my mind." I replied.

"Now... If they are twin boys, Avan and Nathan." Beck informed them.

"If they are two... girls," I paused and looked at Beck. "Jessie and Kyla." I ended my phrase.

"And finally, if they are a boy and a girl..." Beck started.

"... Jessie and Avan." I finished his phrase. Then, we stay quiet once again.

"Well... Do you wanna anything?" Andre asked me.

"Like what?"

"I don't know... Don't you want anything to eat or drink?"

"Nope."

"I want something. Beck, why don't we go to Nozu to bring some sushi to eat here?" Andre asked Beck. _No. Don't leave alone with the girl who tried to kill me!_

"Sure." Beck replied. _Great. _"You girls stay here... We'll be back soon."

_**Tori's POV:**_

Andre and Beck stood up. "Don't kill her, just apologize." Andre whispered to my ear.

"I will." I replied. He pecked me to the lips and exited Jade's house with Beck.

I stayed there, looking at Jade. She looked at me. We just sat there, looking at each other for a while... Until she broke down.

"I can't take this anymore!" She cried out. I'm sure I saw a tear at her cheek.

"What is wrong?" I asked her.

"Everything! I'm not ready yet! I'm not gonna be a good mother! Look at me! I'm not ready to have a child!" She shouted. I stood up and sat next to her. I passed my arm around her. She kept crying. I felt sorry for her. "I don't think I can do it!" She paused. "I'm even scared..." She muttered.

"You're scared of what?" I asked her.

"The whole birth thing... I'm afraid I won't be able to cope with the labor process..." She cried out.

"But... You're Jade West! You're tough... and strong... and you're not afraid of anything!" I tried to cheer her up.

She chuckled and she brushed away the tears from her cheeks. "Maybe you're right... Please don't tell anyone about that..."

"Sure." I reassured her.

"Why are so nice to me? I hooked up with your boyfriend..."

"Yeah but... You helped me understand that I wasn't in love with Beck. You helped me find the real love... Andre..." I explained her.

"Fuck!" She cried out.

"No, we haven't hooked up yet..." I told her.

"No! I mean..." She tried to talk but she couldn't. She started exhaling and inhaling...

"Jade, what happened?" I asked her worried.

"I... I hurt... _a lot..._" She managed to tell me. She immediately put her hands to her stomach, as she screamed loudly.

"Okay... okay... Relax... I'm gonna give you a glass of water, keep breathing..." I ordered her.

"I... can't!" She chocked out. I stood up to go to the kitchen, when I stopped hearing any breathing. I turned around to see Jade unconsious. That was when I panicked. I grabbed my phone and called Andre.

_Ring... Ring..._

"C'mon Andre... Answer the phone..."

_Ring... Ring..._

"Answer the freaking phone!"

_Ring..._

"_Hello?_"

"ANDRE!"

"_Tori, what happened?_"

"It's Jade! She fainted! Andre I don't know what to do... Please come here and help me!" I screamed.

"_What? Okay, okay... Try to relax. We're coming._" I hung up and took a deep breath, as I tried to calm down... I took a look at Jade, she wasn't breathing...

I just hope she'll be ok...

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! I really don't know what is wrong with Jade... But I'll find it... ;P Also, please tell me what you think... REVIEW! The last chapter hadn't many reviews and it disappointed me... Because the previous chapter was one of my favorites! You know... The selection of the names, the Bade moments... Whatever... Please REVIEW! :DDD**


	15. Waiting

__**Okay... I really don't know why but the last chapters don't have many reviews... C'mon guys... It's not difficult! You just press the button ****"Review to this Story" and you say what you think of the chapter... PLEASE! It's really important! Anyway, read and I hope you'll like it! ;P**

**~Kelly~  
**

* * *

_Chapter 15: Waiting_

_**Beck's POV:**_

I was watching Andre while he was talking on the phone. He seemed pretty worried. He finally hung up.

"What happened? Who was on the phone?" I asked him immediately.

He looked at me. He opened his mouth to say something, but he regretted it.

"C'mon Andre! Tell me!" I pleaded him.

"J-Jade." He chocked out.

My head started working. _What about Jade? What happened? _"What happened with Jade?" I asked him.

"She fainted." Andre whispered.

"What? Is she okay now?" I asked him concerned.

"Ugh... Well... Nope."

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" I almost screamed at him.

_**Tori's POV:**_

I started pacing through the living room. Jade was still unconscious. I started thinking of the worst situations... _What if she's dead? What will Beck and Andre think? Did I do something? Did I upset her? _I bit my bottom lip. I heard the bell ringing. I ran to it and opened it. Beck stormed in and ran to Jade. Andre walked in after him and looked at me.

"What happened?" He whispered.

"Well... We... We were talking and then she screamed in pain and touched her stomach crying and then I stood up to give her a glass of water but she stopped breathing and she fainted." I told him quickly. I buried my face to his chest and started sobbing.

He sighed. "Okay... It's okay now... Calm down..." He said while he was caressing my hair slowly.

"Hey Andre! Come here to help me!" Beck shouted.

We turned around and headed to him. Andre helped him and they lifted Jade. They put her into Beck's car, at the back seats. I sat with her and Andre sat at the passenger's seat. Beck put the key to the ignition and he sped. I looked at Jade. Her chest was barely moving... At least it was moving...

_**Cat's POV:**_

I was sitting on my bed and I was watching funny videos with bunnies at the Internet when my phone buzzed.

**1 new message from: Tori**

I opened it.

**From: Tori**

**To: Cat**

**CAT! Take Robbie and Drake (and Trina if she wants) and come to the hospital near my house! It's urgent. It's Jade...**

I shook my head to understand what I had just read. _Something happened to Jade. _

I texted Robbie and Drake.

**From: Cat**

**To: Robbie, Drake**

**Come to my house NOW! Jade's at the hospital. We'll go together there. NOW!**

I pressed 'send' and started dressing up. _I only hope Jade will be fine..._

_**Drake's POV:**_

"So... I was going to buy those shoes but that bitch grabbed them quickly and ran to the cashier without trying them on. Just to prevent me from buying them! Can you believe it?" She finished. I chuckled. She was insane, but in a cute way...

"It's cool. I'm sure you'll find-" My phone vibrated and interrupted me.

I looked at it. "How is it?" Trina asked me.

"It's a message from Cat. Let me see what she wants." I replied and I opened the text.I read it and my eyes widened. _Jade's at the hospital. _I got over her and I didn't want to hurt her anymore... Also, I didn't love her like I used to, but I cared about her. What could have happened to her? I stood up and grabbed Trina's arm. "C'mon. We're going to Cat's house." I announced. I threw some money at the table, much more than I had to pay, but I couldn't care less.

"Why? What happened?"

"Jade's at the hospital." I told her as we got in my car and I sped.

"What happened to her?" She asked me curiously.

"I don't know." I answered.

After 5 minutes, we reached Cat's house. Robbie and Cat were already outside. They saw us and when I stopped the car, they just got in and sat at the back seats without saying anything. On our way to the hospital, I asked them, "Do you have any news?"

"No." Cat replied.

"Hi." Trina muttered.

Robbie and Cat looked at her surprised. "Oh, hi Trina! What are you doing here?" Robbie asked her.

"I had a date with Drake." She replied. Cat and Robbie changed looks.

"Are you guys dating?" Cat asked us.

"Well, yeah." I answered. That was the last thing we said. We all remained silent. I focused at the road and kept driving. _I only hope Jade'll be fine..._

_**Andre's POV:**_

I stayed at the hallway with Tori. Beck was talking with the doctors. I covered my face with my hands and sat on a chair. Tori was standing in front of me, holding a cup of coffee to stay awake all night. Beck approached us. I could feel his anxiety. His worried eyes met mine, that was when I saw a tear threatening to fall from his eyes. I stood up and gave him a big and tight hug.

"It's gonna be okay, man... She'll be fine..." I whispered to his ear. He nodded.

"GUYS! BECK! What happened?" We heard Cat screaming.

"Hey... Cat... Don't shout, we're at a hospital..." Tori told her.

Cat covered her mouth with her hands and then she whispered, "What happened? How's Jade?"

"We don't know yet... She fainted and still she hadn't woke up..." Beck explained her.

"Oh... Don't worry Beck! She's gonna be okay!" Cat tried to cheer him up.

Drake stepped closer to Beck and looked at his eyes. "Be strong, she'll be fine." He said.

Beck nodded. "Thanks." He replied.

"We're gonna pray for her!" Robbie announced. Beck sighed and sat on a seat. He buried his face to his hands and stayed there. We decided not to talk for a while. I sat next to him, Tori continued pacing through the hallway and Robbie with Cat sat opposite of us. Drake sat on the other side next to Beck and Trina sat next to Drake. Trina hadn't said anything. At least she wasn't annoying...

"Jadey? Where's my girl? Beck!" I heard an hysterical voice screaming. I recognized that voice, Jade's mom. Beck raised his head and looked at Jade's parents who were running to us. He stood up and reached them. Beck had told me to call Jade's parents and inform them about Jade.

"How is she? What happened?" Jade's father asked Beck hysterically.

"We don't know yet... She fainted and her stomach hurt... That's all we know... We're waiting fro the doctor to come out." Beck replied.

I sighed. Tori was still walking through the hallway. When she passed in front of me for the eighth time, I grabbed her hand. She stopped and looked at me. Her eyes were humid. "Sit down..." I whispered. She closed her eyes and sat next to me. She rested her head on my shoulder and kept holding my hand tight. I looked at her and tried to smile.

"I hope she's ok..." She muttered. I kissed her forehead softly.

"So do I..." I replied.

Beck approached us and sat next to me. He sighed loud and rested his head to the wall. He looked at the ceiling for a while and then he closed his eyes... We remained silent...

_**Beck's POV:**_

I closed my eyes and tried to be optimistic. Maybe it's not serious... _But why didn't she wake up yet? _Maybe it's the pregnancy... _Why is it taking so long to the doctors to examine her? Did they find anything serious? _Tomorrow, she'll be in my arms again, safe and sound. _What if she's not? What if she'll be... dead? _No... She'll be fine. _No she won't... And I know that..._

I opened my eyes. I looked at every person in the hallway...

Jade's parents...

Tori and Andre...

Cat and Robbie...

Drake and Trina... _Wait. Drake and Trina? What about them? Whatever. I have more important things to think about._

They were all waiting with me... They cared about Jade. Even Robbie, even Trina... Jade might be mean to everyone and rude sometimes, but they all liked her. Her dynamic character, her confidence to express her opinion, no matter what this is... Jade had more friends than she thought... Not only had she me, Cat and Andre, but she had also Robbie, Tori, Drake, Trina... Guys who used to be insulted by her and they were used to fight with her... I hope she'll be fine and she'll be able to see how many friends and how many people who care about her she has...

I looked at Drake. That dude had suffered enough due to Jade... She cheated on him, she dumped him with the worst way, she hooked up with me when they were still together and she had gotten pregnant by another guy when they were a couple... But still he was there, at the hallway, waiting for the doctor to come out and tell us what had happened to Jade. He looked at me. A day before, he hated me... But now he was looking at me with empathy... He stood up, leaving a sleeping Trina on his seat and sat next to me. He touched my shoulder and told me, "She'll be fine... You know Jade... Better than me... She won't let you alone, she loves you man..."

I smiled. "Thanks." I replied.

"I'll be waiting... I'll stay here until I learn that she's fine. Okay?"

"Okay." I answered.

"Drake?" Trina slowly opened her eyes and looked at us. It was midnight... "How is she? Did you learn anything?" She asked us. She surprised me, Trina really cared about Jade.

"No, not yet babe... Sleep..." Drake replied.

I smiled and looked at him. "So... You and Trina?"

He chuckled. "Yeah... We're dating." He replied and looked at his hands.

"That's awesome..." I told him. He looked at me and yawned. "Whoaa... Well, I'm gonna take a cup of coffee." He announced. "Does anyone else want coffee?" He asked us as he stood up.

Andre, Tori, Robbie, Jade's parents, Cat and I raised our hands. Drake chuckled. "Well... I'm gonna need some help..."

"I'm coming with you." Robbie told him. They headed to the elevator and got in it. I looked at Trina. She was sleeping again. I looked at the clock. 12:15. That couldn't be good.

_**Andre's POV:**_

I looked at Beck. He ran his hand through his hair. The time was running and we hadn't any news about Jade yet. It was a torture, especially for Beck. Tori held my hand tight. I looked at her.

"I'm scared..." She muttered.

"For what?" I asked her.

"What if Jade won't be ok?"

Beck heard her and turned his head to us. He looked into my eyes. I could see the hurt in his eyes. Tori bit her bottom lip. "She'll be fine." Beck whispered and looked to the other side.

"He's right." I reassured her and caressed her head. She sighed and I kissed her forehead.

I looked at everyone at the hallway. Everyone had someone to support them all the time. Tori had me. Cat had Robbie. Jade's parents had each other. Drake had Trina. Beck? We all supported him but that wasn't the same like Jade... He needed her, he really needed her. I stared at him. He was staring at the elevator. His eyes were blank. He was observing the elevator without actually looking at it.

_**Tori's POV:**_

I felt Cat's head on my shoulder. "Cat?" No response. "Cat?" I asked again. She didn't reply. "CAT!" I shouted and she stood up quickly.

"What? What happened? I'm not sleeping!" She told us.

"It's okay, Cat. Just try to stay awake for a while. Robbie and Drake are coming with the coffee..." Andre told her.

"Oh... Okay..." She replied and sat again on her seat. I could understand her... It was 12:30 and she wanted to sleep. I wanted to sleep, too. It was a long day. I was tired and I needed to rest. But I had to stay awake, I just had to... My eyes closed for a second, but I opened them immediately. _Where are you Drake? I want... I need coffee!_

_**Drake's POV:**_

I watched Robbie as he was trying to hold eight cups of coffee.

"Can I hale you?" I offered for sixth time.

"No! I can do that!" He replied.

"Why don't you want any help anyway?"

"Because I can do it!" He almost shouted.

I couldn't wait more. They were six people upstairs who needed urgently a cup of coffee. I grabbed from his hands four cups of coffee and headed to the elevator. He sighed and followed me. We entered the elevator and I was about to press the button for the second floor, but Robbie cut me off.

"Wait! I want to press the button!" He screamed. I sighed and let him press it. "So, we're going to the fourth floor, right?" He asked me and he pressed the button.

"No Robbie!" I shouted but it was too late. The elevator was going to the fourth floor. "Great." I muttered.

"Oops! Sorry!" Robbie exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes. "Just let me press the button the next time..." I told him. He nodded.

_**Beck's POV:**_

Drake and Robbie appeared from the elevator holding eight cups of coffee. Robbie handed a cup of coffee to Tori, another one to Andre and one more to Cat. He sat on his seat holding his own cup, too. Drake gave two cups of coffee to Jade's parents and one to me. He took his seat next to his sleeping girlfriend. I took a sip from my coffee and looked at the Jade's room's door. I sighed and looked down.

Two seconds later, the door finally opened and the doctor appeared. We all stood up and looked at her. My heart was beating faster. It was the time... I had been waiting for this so many hours, but I didn't want to hear. What if the doctor would tell us bad news? I shook my head and heard the doctor. I felt Andre's hand on my shoulder. I took a look at Drake. He gave me a supportive smile and we looked at the doctor one more time.

She opened her mouth to tell us about Jade.

* * *

**Here! I hope you liked it! Make sure you'll review! :P**


	16. The Loss

**Oh my God you really hate cliff hangers! I'm sorry you had to wait so much! Oh! In addition, I'm typing this at 23:53 and I'm sleeping... I don't know what I'm writing and I'm sure there are lots of mistakes... I'm sorry! :((( Also, my exams are over and I don't have an excuse anymore for my delayed updates... ;P Anyway... Read and Enjoy! Don't forget to review! OMG I almost died when I saw your reviews! Please give me more! They are my motivation! Thanks.  
**

**~Kelly~  
**

* * *

_Chapter 16: The Loss_

_**Beck's POV:**_

My heart almost went out of my chest waiting for the doctor to say what happened with Jade. She looked at me. I had talked to her. I told her that if something would go... wrong, she would tell me immediately. Only to me... My eyes were moist and I tried very hard to hold the first tear back when she spoke. "Beck? Can I talk to you for a sec?"

I swallowed hard and followed her. We went to her office. She sat on her office and she showed me a chair. I preferred to stand upright. "Just tell me." I muttered.

"Beck, we tried to save both of them. It was difficult..." She started. I took a deep breath. "I'm sorry..." My eyes widened.

_**Andre's POV:**_

I saw Beck walking away with the doctor. This couldn't be good. "Why are they going away? What happened? I want to know! It's about my daughter!" Jade's mother shouted.

"Shh... Relax..." Her husband grabbed her shoulders and held her tight.

"But..." She started but she was cut off by her tears.

I looked at Tori. "What was that?" She whispered.

"I don't know... But I don't like it." I stated. She covered her mouth with her hands and her eyes filled with tears immediately. "Hey... C'mon babe..." I tried to calm her down. I hugged her tight and I let her tears fill my shirt.

Drake's eyes were blank. He thought what I thought. _The doctor wanted to tell the bad news to Beck first, and then he was going to inform us... _I closed my eyes, trying to forget this thought.

Trina looked at Drake. "I'm sure she's ok..." I heard her saying.

"No, babe... She's not..." Drake replied and wiped away a tear from his cheek. That was like someone shot me. Drake was always optimistic...

I looked at everyone. They were depressed. Jade's parents, me and Tori, Drake and Trina, Robbie... But what killed me was Cat. She didn't want to talk to anyone. She was sitting down, her eyes were looking at nothing, she was sobbing, but she didn't want to show a tear. Her hands were fists. She looked at me. I left Tori and I approached Cat. I touched her shoulder. She looked at me. "It's Beck's fault." She muttered.

"What? How can you say that?"

"If it wasn't Beck, she hadn't hooked up with him, and she hadn't been pregnant and she wouldn't be dead now!" She shouted. Everyone looked at her. When she said the word _'dead'_, we froze. We hadn't told that aloud... We might think of that, but we hadn't told it.

"Cat, it's not Beck's fault..." Drake told her and stepped closer to her_._

"Yes, it is! Don't you guys see it? Beck killed Jade!" She screamed and ran away.

"Cat! Wait!" Robbie shouted and ran after her. We remained speechless.

"Is here anyone else that believes that it's Beck's fault?" I asked them. They all looked at me.

"Speak!" Drake ordered. Slowly, Trina and Tori raised their hands. I looked at Tori surprised. Jade's parents were looking at us.

"Do you think that Beck _killed _Jade?" I asked them.

"No. He didn't." Her mother said.

"Of course he did! That guy got our daughter pregnant at her 17 and her body couldn't take it! It's entirely his fault!" Jade's father informed us.

"Don't say that..." Jade's mother told him.

"I say what I believe."

I looked at Drake. He reached me. "I don't think it's Beck's fault..." He whispered.

"Neither do I." I replied.

"Good."

"Hey." We heard a voice, a familiar voice coming from behind. We turned and we saw Beck coming to us slowly. I looked at Drake.

"It's time..." He muttered. I nodded. We approached Beck. Everyone was staring at him. His face was emotionless. Cat and Robbie appeared from the other side.

"YOU!" Cat shouted at Beck and she was about to run to him, but Robbie held her.

Beck sighed. He looked into my eyes. His eyes were different...

"Jade..." He paused and took a deep breath. We all held our breath, until he continued. "Jade made it. She's okay." _WHAT! _

"Oh my God!" Cat exclaimed happily. "I'm sorry for putting the blame on you Beck!" She shouted.

"Wait. Did you put the blame on me?" Beck questioned her.

"We all did. Except for Andre, Drake and Jade's mother." Tori explained.

Beck sighed. "Whatever." We continued cheering, but Beck had still something weird at his expression. I approached him.

"What happened? Aren't you happy that Jade's ok?" I asked him.

"I am... Of course I am... You can't imagine how I feel right now... But... There's more..." He stated. I looked at him.

"What is it?"

"She lost the baby." Beck muttered.

"Oh... I'm sorry..." I told him.

"I'm fine. I wasn't ready to be a father, anyway..."

"So, why are you like that?"

"I saw her. The doctor said she almost died... She hurt a lot. She suffered." He stated and looked down.

"Oh... How is she?" I asked him.

"She seemed so tired..." He muttered. "Because of me..."

"What? Don't put the blame on you, man!"

"I'm trying, but... it's true..." He whispered.

"Was she sleeping?" I questioned him curiously.

"Yup. The doctor said that in her sleep she was saying that she was scared and she wasn't ready for the child. But, when she woke up and learned that she lost the baby, she cried..."

"Well... I can't say anything, I hadn't been in a situation like that before... But you should inform her parents about that." I advised him.

"Yeah... I'll go tell them..." He told me headed to Jade's parents.

_**Beck's POV:**_

I headed to Jade's parents, as I was recalling the moment the doctor told me about Jade. When she said she was sorry, I froze. It was the most painful experience of my life. Then, she continued, saying that they didn't manage to save the baby, I sighed in relief. I was sad about the baby, but I was relieved Jade was ok.

I reached them. "Beck!" Jade's mother shouted and ran to me. She hugged me forcefully and after a minute, she let me breathe again. "I'm so happy Jade's ok! What about the baby?" She asked me.

I froze, I kept staring at her, trying to think of a good way to tell her that Jade lost the baby. "Ugh... You know..." I looked down.

Jade's father sighed loudly. "She lost it, didn't she?" He asked me.

"Yup." I chocked out.

Mrs West turned around and sat on a seat. "It's cool. Besides, you're too young..." She muttered. She wiped away a tear from her cheek quickly.

Mr West looked at me. He gave me an 'it's ok' look and went to his wife.

I turned around and saw Drake in front of me. "Hey." He greeted.

"Hi." I replied.

"Jade lost the baby, right?" He asked me.

"Yeah..." I answered.

"Don't worry... You have time." He told me. He was trying to cheer me up. I chuckled.

"Yeah... That's sure." I commented. We laughed.

Cat reached us and asked me happily, "Beck! Can we see Jade now?"

"Oh... Cat... Not yet. She's sleeping." I replied. Her face changed, she seemed disappointed. "Hey, why don't you go to your house with Robbie? You need some sleep. You can come again tomorrow, Jade will be here and you'll see her! Okay?" I suggested.

"Kk!" She squealed. "But... Robbie and I came here with Drake's car..."

"Oh! Yeah... Wait a minute to wake up Trina. She fell asleep again. We're leaving together." Drake told her. Cat left and went to Robbie. "Will Jade got out tomorrow?" He asked me.

"I don't know... If she feels ok... But I won't let her come to school." I replied.

"Yeah... She should stay home and relax." Drake added. "Well... Bye! See ya tomorrow!"

"Yeah, bye!"

Drake headed to Trina.

_**Drake's POV:**_

I sat next to Trina. I leaned and whispered to her ear, "Hey... Babe... C'mon, wake up. I'll take you home..." She slowly opened her eyes. She looked at me and smiled. I smiled back and kissed her forehead. "C'mon, let's go." I muttered. I helped her stand up. I supported her in order to stay upright. We walked slowly to Cat and Robbie. "Hey, guys... Coming?" I asked them.

"Yeah!" Cat squealed.

"Shut up!" Trina demanded. "I wanna sleep, I'm in a mood to hear your screams!" She explained.

"Shh... It's okay babe... Relax." I tried to calm her down.

Cat buried her face to Robbie's chest. Robbie put his arms around her to protect her from Trina. I took Trina's hand and we walked to the elevator. Cat and Robbie followed us.

_**Andre's POV:**_

I reached Tori. She was sitting on a chair. I touched her shoulder and sat next to her. "Hey. Do you wanna go?" I asked her.

"We can't. Beck drove us here, remember?"

"Beck will stay here all night. He said we could use his car to go home, considering I'll return it tomorrow before school." I explained her.

"Okay, then. I need some sleep..." She smiled at me and I kissed her quickly. I stood up and went to Beck. "Hey, man... You said you're gonna stay here, right?" I asked him.

"Here are the keys." He took the keys off of his pocket and gave them to me.

"Thanks."

"No big deal."

"Bye." I told him.

"Bye." I walked away and approached Tori. "C'mon, we're leaving..." I announced.

Tori yawned and replied, "Okay..." She stood up and we reached the elevator.

_**Beck's POV:**_

I was observing Tori and Andre leaving. I took a look at Jade's parents. They were watching Jade. They opened her room's door and sat there, watching her as she was sleeping. I approached them.

"She's tired." Mrs West muttered. Mr West and I looked at her surprised. "What? I think I know my daughter!" She explained.

"Go inside." Jade's father told me. I looked at him. "Go."

I got in her room. I reached her. She was paler than usual. I touched her cheek. She was sleeping peacefully. Like nothing had happened. But I knew she had suffered. I kissed her forehead. "I love you babe." I whispered. It might seem crazy, but I think she barely smiled. I chuckled. I turned and saw her parents looking at me. I sighed and got out of her room.

"Will you stay here?" Jade's father asked me when I closed the door.

"Of course." I replied. "I'll stay all night, waiting for her to wake up. When she wakes up, I'll be here for her."

* * *

**Aww... Well, this is it! I hope you liked it! Give maaany reviews pleaseeee! I'm gonna update as soon as possible! But I need your reviews to know your opinion!**


	17. And now what?

__**You're right! You're so right! You have every right to hate me. I'm so so so so so sorry! But I had no inspiration and I wanted to give you a big chapter! Also, I had -and I still have- many things to do! I'm worried that you're so pissed at me that you aren't going to review, and I'm disappointed by this chapter because it's lame. Please don't hate me!**

**~Kelly~**

* * *

_Chapter 17: And now what?_

_**Beck's POV:**_

I was sitting on a seat, drinking my coffee. It was the fourth cup of coffee I had consumed in eight hours. But I had to stay awake. Jade's mother was sleeping next to me and Mr West was at the coffee shop to buy another cup of coffee for him. I looked at the clock. 8:30. Andre has to be here with my car soon... A nurse entered Jade's room. After a minute, she got out.

"She woke up. You can see her." She told me politely.

"Thanks." I replied. The nurse walked away and I took a look at Jade's mother. She was sad about the baby, but she didn't want to show it. It was obvious. She loved that baby before it was born. She wanted it to be a girl, so that she could have her name, _Jessie_. I stood up and reached Jade's room's door. I touched the doorknob and took a deep breath. Ι opened the door slowly.

"I told you I'm not hungry!" I heard Jade saying.

"The last time I checked, I wasn't a nurse..." I teased her. I got in the room and saw her lying on the bed.

"Beck!" She exclaimed happily. She stood up a little and sat on the bed. I approached her and fixed the pillow behind her back.

"How are you?" I asked her.

"I'm fine..." She looked down.

"What's wrong?" I asked her. "Aren't you happy you're okay?"

"I am... But I'm sad about the baby..." She admitted. I sighed and sat next to her on the bed. I took a strand of hair from her face and placed it behind her ear. I kissed her forehead gently.

"I'm sad, too. But, we weren't ready to be parents... You know that..."

"Yeah..." She brushed away a tear from her cheek and tried to smile. I kissed her forehead.

"Oh... C'mon..." I tried to cheer her up. "Gimme a kiss..."

"Nope."

"C'mon... I know you wanna..." She chuckled.

"Okay." She gave up. She pressed her lips against mine softly. My hand cupped her cheek. Her fingers intertwined with my hair. The kiss became more passionate. The door opened and interrupted our heated kiss.

"Where's my sweet daughter?" A cute voice reached us. Jade's mother. She probably woke up and decided to see Jade.

"Here." Jade said bitterly. I looked at her with my 'be nice' look and she bit her bottom lip. I stood up and let Mrs West hug her daughter tight. Veeeery tight... I was observing them. _When Jade starts blushing, I'll save her. _I thought to myself. Fortunately, her mother let her breath before she burst.

"I'm so happy you're ok... Did you hurt?" Jade's mother exclaimed.

"No... I passed a surgery and I lost a baby, I almost died but I'm perfect!" Jade said sarcastically.

I sighed. Her mother remained speechless. Then, she decided to talk. "Okay... I'm leaving you two alone..."

"Great, bye!" Jade replied. Her mother turned around and headed to the door. She opened it and looked at us one more time. "Bye Beck." She told me.

"Bye." I replied. She got out of the room and closed the door. I looked at Jade. "Why are you so mean to her?" I questioned her.

"She irritates me."

"She's your mother!"

"She makes stupid questions!"

"She cares about you!" I shouted. Jade opened her mouth to say something but she regretted it. She looked down. I sighed.

"What?" I asked her as I moved closer to her bed.

"Nothing." She muttered and looked outside of the window. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"What's wrong babe?"

She didn't respond. She kept looking outside. Okay, that was weird. I approached her. "Hey... You okay?" I asked her quietly. She did nothing. A tear came out of her eye and she wiped it away quickly. I got the message. I kissed her forehead gently and got out of the room.

I closed the door and saw Andre coming to me.

_**Jade's POV:**_

Beck walked out of the room and I finally let my tears come out. They covered my cheeks but I didn't make the effort to brush them out. I don't know what was wrong with me. I didn't know why I was crying, but I wanted it so much... I needed to let my emotions out. But I wasn't sure what my emotions were.

I heard a knock at the door. I grabbed a tissue and wiped my tears away. I made myself comfortable on the bed and shouted, "Come in!"

Cat squealed happily and came in running. She stopped next to my bed and she hugged me tight. "Cat!" I managed to chock out.

"What?" She asked me, as she kept hugging me...

"YOU'RE KILLING ME!" I screamed.

"Oops!" She exclaimed. "I'm sorry! How are you?"

"I'm fine..."

"Do you still hurt?"

"Yeah, a little... I can't walk easy and I make slow movements to get up from the bed. But the doctor said I'm going to be better soon." I explained.

"Like... When are you going to be better?"

"I don't know... One or two weeks..."

"Oh... Well, that's cool!" Cat exclaimed. "And now... what?"

"What do you mean?" I asked her suspiciously.

"You know..." She crossed her arms awkwardly. "Will you still be Beck's girlfriend?"

I chuckled. "Why not?"

She looked down... "I don't know... Maybe you hate him..." She whispered.

"Why should I hate him?" I questioned her.

"No! You shouldn't! You _may_ hate him, because you _may_ think that he _may_ be responsible for the baby and you... And you-"

"_May_ kill him." I cut her off. "Are you crazy? The fact that I was pregnant wasn't Beck's fault... _entirely._.."

"Really?" Cat asked me and sat on my bed.

"Yeah... The whole... _process_ that has as a result a pregnancy is something which requires _two_ people. Got it?" I tried to make her understand that my pregnancy couldn't be only Beck's fault, since I had sex with him, he didn't do anything by himself...

Cat kept looking at me. She blinked. "Nope."

"What do you mean 'nope'?"

"I don't get it."

I sighed. "Go talk with your mother about sex and pregnancies." I ordered her.

She looked at me. "Kk!" She squealed happily And stood up. She ran to the door, but she returned to me. "I'm glad you're fine!" she told me and kissed my cheek.

"CAT!" I screamed. She giggled and got out of the room. I sighed and chuckled, as I tried to think Cat talking with her mom about sex...

That girl made me forget a little my worries. I even laughed! Another knock at the door prevent me from crying alone again. "Who is it?" I shouted.

"_Tori and Andre!_" I heard Andre's voice saying.

"Come in!" I replied. The door opened and two teenagers got into my room.

"Hey Jade!" Andre greeted me.

"Hey there!" I replied.

"How are you?" Tori asked me.

"I could be better..." I answered sarcastically. Tori gave me a supportive look and I looked at Andre with a 'Leave!' look. He got the message and let us alone.

"Um... I'm going out. Tori?" He said.

"Yeah?" Tori replied.

"Don't stay for a long time, we'll be late for school." Andre warned her.

"Don't worry." She reassured him. "Just go." She ordered. Andre sighed and exited the room.

"So? What do you want?" Tori asked me.

"You." I teased her.

She looked at me surprised. "What do you mean?"

"I'm a lesbian." I paused. "Oh c'mon! What do you think I want? I want to talk to you!"

She sighed in relief. "You know... You still have a unique sense of humor..." She commented.

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Because you have been all this... The baby, the surgery..."

"I lost a baby, I don't have amnesia. I'm still Jade." I stopped. I was trying hard not to burst into tears. I tried to make some sarcastic comments just to forget the urge to cry, but I failed.

Tori understood it. She came closer to me and sat on my bed, next to me. "Are you sad?"

"Of course I am... I loved that baby, despite the fact that I wasn't ready for it..." I muttered and brushed a tear away quickly. But Tori noticed it.

"You're free to cry. Remember that yesterday, before you fainted, you had been crying in front of me." I looked at her suspiciously. "I didn't tell anyone!" She shouted.

"Good." I muttered and started crying. "I just don't know why I'm crying! I'm sad that I lost the baby, I loved it, but I don't think it's a reason to cry! But I just can't stop it!" I admitted sobbing.

"Aww... C'mon! Don't cry... You passed enough the last hours... It's logical. You can't stand the pressure..." She explained to me.

I stopped. I wiped away the last tears from my cheek and whispered to her, "Please don't tell anyone about this. Especially Beck. Got it?"

She nodded. "Sure." She hugged me and she got out of the room. I sighed and lay on the bed. I pulled the blanket all over me and tried to fall asleep.

"_Hey babe!" I told Beck as I entered the room._

"_Hi Jade!" He reached me and kissed my lips softly. I kissed him back. Our kiss was cut off by a boy who ran to us and shoved between our legs. We pulled apart. _

"_Hey! Calm down and give mommy a hug!" I told him and I ducked so that the little boy could hug me easy. I hugged him tight and lifted him. I held him in my arms and asked him, "How was your day Avan?"_

"_Good! But Jessie bit me." I sighed. I looked at Beck. He looked at me surprised._

"_You didn't tell it to me..." Beck told her calmly._

"_'Cuz you would be mad at her." Beck narrowed his eyes. I let Avan down. He ran to his room and started screaming, as he was playing with his sister._

"_Why does he think that I'm the bad guy?" Beck asked me._

_I chuckled. "I don't know... Maybe it's because you're a man... You know... Maybe he feels more comfortable with me."_

"_Till when?"_

"_Relax. He's young!" I told him as I was heading to the kitchen. He followed me._

"_Really? He has the same age with Jessie, but Jessie doesn't think I'm strict and bad..."_

"_Oh c'mon! Just talk to him! Do whatever you want... I had a rough day..." I told him. I took a glass and filled it with water. I drank it and went to the couch. He kept following me._

"_Well... I had a difficult day, too... You know... I work, too."_

"_Yeah right... You're a famous actor and you spent like four hours shooting scenes... How difficult!" I teased him._

"_You know... You've changed the last two years, but you have the same sarcastic comments at the tip of your tongue, ready to spill them. I may be an actor, but you're a singer. What's the difference?" He asked me. He sat next to me on the couch._

"_I have concerts. I dance, I sing, I have rehearsals..." I explained him._

"_Mommy! Jessie bit me again!" Avan shouted from her room._

"_See? He called you! Not me... he didn't even called both!" Beck exclaimed._

"_Oh calm down..." I told him. We headed to our children's room. Avan ran to my embrace crying. Beck went to his daughter. He lifted her and sat on Avan's bed, with her on his lap._

"_Why didn't you come out to see mom?" He asked her._

"_Mommy doesn't love me..." Jessie whispered. Beck frowned._

"_Of course she loves you!" Beck told her._

_I continued looking at Avan's arm, like I didn't listen to them. "Why did you bite him?" I asked Jessie._

"_To have your attention!" Jessie shouted. _

"_What's that supposed to mean?" Beck asked her calmly._

"_Mommy loves Avan more!" Jessie screamed._

"_That's not true and you know it... Who told you this?" Beck told her._

_Jessie showed Avan with her finger. We all looked at him. "Did you tell Jessie that I love you more?"_

"_It's true!" Avan shouted. "I heard you and dad talking last night and daddy told you that you wanted two boys, when you learned that you had twins! You don't want a daughter!" Avan added._

"_That's not true." I stated._

"_It's true." Jessie muttered. I looked at her surprised. "You didn't want a girl. When you were pregnant for first time, you hoped you didn't have a girl! You always wanted a boy. That's why you lost the baby. You felt that it was a girl and you felt sick of it! I wonder why you didn't try to kill me when you gave birth to me. I wonder why you fed me, you could leave me die." Jessie spilled out. I remained speechless. Beck's jaw fell. We looked at her. She stood up and escaped form Beck's embrace. "So, I won't bother you anymore." She told me and went outside to the road. We followed her. _

"_Jessie! Get inside!" I screamed. She looked at me with blank eyes. A car appeared from the one side of the road. It sped and it was approaching Jessie with speed. I ran to her but it was too late. The car hit her and she disappeared._

I woke up panting. I was sweaty and I couldn't calm down. I was probably screaming while I was dreaming because Beck stormed in the room worried and reached me quickly.

"What happened?" He asked me. He kissed my forehead and wiped a tear from my cheek. My eyes were humid. I looked at his concerned face_._

"I want a baby." I muttered.

He looked at me surprised and chuckled. "What?"

"I want to have a baby, a baby _girl_." I explained.

"Okay. When do you want it? I'll call the stork to delivery us one." He teased me.

I started at him. "I'm serious."

He furrowed his eyebrows. "Are you sure? I thought you wasn't ready... And you wanted a boy..."

"No, I want a girl. When am I going out of here?" I asked him quickly.

"When you're ready. The doctor said you can leave whenever you feel okay." He replied.

"Good. I'm ready." He chuckled and kissed me quickly.

"I'm going to inform your parents and the doctor."

"Okay."

* * *

**Okay, I think it sucks... I'm sure you won't review, since you're mad at me for the delayed update, but I'll try. REVIEWWW! :P**


	18. New Start

**Hi! I'm sorry for the late update but I'm on vacation! Actually, right now I'm typing this at my friend's computer, using her Internet... :P Anyway... I hope you like it! Please don't hate me and review! **

**~Kelly~**

* * *

_Chapter 18: New Start_

_**Jade's POV:**_

I entered my house and felt a weird feeling of loneliness. I wasn't lonely, I knew that. But only the half of me was there. Without the baby, I wasn't complete. Beck's grip around my waist tightened and I looked at him smiling.

He knew me so well... He could understand when I was upset, happy, sad, angry... He could calm me down, make me laugh, stop my worries... Beck was the missing part of me. He was everything I was too scared to be. And he loved me... Sometimes I wonder how my life would be without him. Or, is it possible for a guy to know you so well? I didn't really matter. I was there, with him. He would never leave me, _again_.

My parents got in the house after Beck and I. My father was holding a bag with some clothes Cat had brought to me at the hospital, in case I stayed for a long time. My mom didn't say anything. But it was obvious that the baby's death killed her. I didn't know exactly what to do. If I talked to her, I might make her feel uncomfortable. But if I didn't, she would think I didn't care about her.

"Okay. Time to relax. Beck, why don't take Jade and go for a walk? The doctor said she must take short walks now and then..." My dad suggested.

Beck looked at me. "You wanna?" He asked me gently.

"Yup..." I replied.

"Great! I'm gonna leave your bag on your bed, when you return, fix your clothes..." My father told me.

"Okay." I headed to my mother and whispered to her ear, "We need to talk, ok?" I kissed her cheek gently. That surprised her, a little. I was never the daughter who would kiss her mother, or spend hours curled with her at the couch watching television. I looked at her sweetly and went to the door.

"Okay sweetheart!" She replied while I was exiting the house with Beck.

"Stop calling me like this!" I shouted as I was walking away.

_**Tori's POV:**_

I entered the classroom and sat on my usual seat. I felt Andre's hand on my shoulder and I looked at him. He smiled at me gently and sat on the chair next to me.

"What did Jade want you?" He asked me innocently. I looked at him suspiciously.

"Why do you care?" I asked him.

"I'm just curious..." He replied.

"Not your business." I answered bitterly.

"Okay... So you have secrets from me?"

"No! I just... Jade asked me not to tell anyone about it... Besides, it's not something important..."

"If it's not important then why don't you tell me?" He almost shouted.

"I told you, Jade asked me not to tell anyone!" I screamed. We looked each other for a sec, and then we realized that the whole class was staring at us. So, we stopped.

"Stop looking at us!" Andre ordered them. All the students suddenly started talking and walking away. As long as they didn't bother us, they could do whatever they wanted. I took a look at Andre and when I noticed his eyes on me, I turned around.

_**Beck's POV:**_

I was walking, holding Jade's hand tight. She was more vulnerable than ever. It was a weird feeling. Jade used to be dynamic and tough. The whole pregnancy story changed her.

Actually, it didn't change her, it just revealed the side of her which was hidden. Jade never showed her real character. She prefered to let people know that she's only mean and selfish, but I knew that she was also sweet and emotional. There were times that she needed only a hug and someone to support her. There were times that she cried, she didn't try to hold her tears and emotions back. There were times that she buried her face to my pillow and cried. No one else knew this side of her. She didn't want anyone to know that she could be _weak_...

"Where do you wanna go?" I asked her politely.

"I don't know..." She replied. She raised her head and looked at me. I smiled at her and kissed her forehead. We continued walking when she suddenly stopped. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"What happened?"

She looked into my eyes and asked me, "Am I still that girl who used to offend everyone? Am I still the girl who was mean and tough? Am I still Jade? Am I still the girl who you loved?"

I froze. "What is that? Of course you're Jade! You're the girl that I loved more than anyone, anything else." I replied.

She chuckled. "But, I'm weak. I feel like I'm not the girl I was."

"Stop saying that! You are whoever you were." I paused. "Besides, you weren't so tough and mean like everyone think you were..." I whispered. She looked at me surprised.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean..." I sighed. "Don't you remember the days you spent in my RV crying about your grades, the fact that you didn't get the lead roles to plays and other silly things?"

She blushed a little. "So, I haven't changed?"

"No, you just show more the hidden side of you. The side that only I had seen. Now it has been seen by more people." I explained.

"I hate it." She muttered.

"Why?" I asked her, while I grabbed her hand and we started walking again. "It's good the fact that most of your friends know your real character."

"No, it's not. They thought that I was tough, that I was able to destroy them, now they think I can be sweet, weak. They-"

"Know the truth." I cut her off. She opened her mouth to say something back, but I kissed her immediately. We pulled apart and I asked her, "So, were do you wanna go?"

"Anywhere. I don't have a problem"

"Ok...now you're not Jade" I teased her. "Jade would suggest something and insist on going there!"

She chuckled. "Ok, let's go to Nozu. I want to eat some sushi."

"But, can't we go somewhere else?"

"I said Nozu. We're going there!" We laughed. That girl was my Jade...

_**Drake's POV:**_

I exited the classroom and headed to the Black Box Theater, in order to take Trina. She had dance lesson and we were going to go to the Ashplant Café to eat lunch. I reached the Blac Box Theater and I was about to open the door, when I heard someone sobbing behind me. I turned around and saw my girlfriend crying. I approached her and wiped a tear away from her cheek.

"Why are you crying?" I asked her gently.

She raised her head and looked into my eyes. "Do you think I have no talent?"

I froze. "Why do you think that?"

"I have heard the other girls talking and commending my dance and singing abilities. They think I'm awful."

I bit my bottom lip. "I don't think you are untalented..." I told her. "You may not have talent at singing or dancing, but you are good at several things..."

She looked at me suspiciously. "What are you trying to say?"

"I'm just saying that you're beautiful and you have many talents exept for singing or dancing. The principal accepted you at this school, which means that you have talent. Don't worry about what the other girls think." I added.

"Yeah...but..." She paused. "You're talented and I'm not. Why would a boy like you date me?" She asked me.

"I don't care if you're talented or not, or even if I have talent and you don't. I love you for who you are and not because you can sing, or dance, or whatever."

She smiled at me and brushed her tears away. I kissed her forehead and I pulled her closer to me. I put my arms around her and I lifted her slightly from the ground. I pressed my lips against hers and she kissed me back. She held me tight and moaned slightly into our heated kiss. We heard someone cleaning his throat and we pulled apart quickly. I turned around and saw Andre with Tori standing behind us.

"Um... Hi?" I greeted them awkwardly.

"Hey Drake..." Tori replied, having a slight smile at her lips.

"Hi guys." Andre greeted us happily.

"Well... We're going to have some lunch, do you wanna come with us?" I suggested.

"Sure! We'd love to!" Tori replied.

"Good. Let's go." I announced. I put my arm around Trina's shoulders and we headed to the Ashplant Café with Tori and Andre.

_**Cat's POV:**_

"C'mon Robbie! Let's go!" I tried to persuade him.

"No! I don't wanna skip school!" He shouted. I grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the school entrance.

"We need to visit Jade. She got out of the hosptal!" I tols him angrily.

"Why don't you go alone?" He asked me. I gasped and stopped.

"What? What did you say? You want me to go ALL ALONE?" I screamed.

"Is that so bad?" He questioned innocently. I nodded.

"Yeah, it is. I need my boyfriend's support!"

"It's not big deal! You're going to visit your friend. Why do you need my support?"

"'Cause you're my boyfriend!" I shouted at him.

He sighed. "Okay... Let's go..." He muttered.

_**Jade's POV:**_

I entered the Nozu holding Beck's hand tight. We sat on a table and Mrs Lee came to our table.

"Hello. Can I help you?" She asked me politely.

"Um... Yeah. I want a cup of green tea and the salmon sticks." I told her.

"Of course. Anything for the girl who let my daughter hanging from the ceiling for three hours!" She said sarcastically. I bit my bottom lip embarrassed. "What about you young boy?" She asked Beck gently.

He smiled politely and said, "I don't want anything, thanks." Mrs Lee nodded and walked away.

"Why didn't you order something?" I asked him.

"I'm not into sushi right now..." He replied.

"Whatever..."

My phone started vibrating. I looked at it. 'Cat'... I sighed.

"Who is it?" Beck asked me.

"Cat." I replied and answered the phone.

"What?"

"_Hi Jade!_"

"Hi. What?"

"_Where are you?_"

"At Nozu. Why?" Beck looked at me with his usual 'be nice' look, the look which could literally kill me...

"_Oh... I'm with Robbie and we're going to your house. Okay, we'll come to __you!_"

"K. Wait... Don't you have school?"

"_Yeah... Well... We skiped school to see you._" She muttered.

"What? You and Robbie... skiped school? Well, that's surprising..." I whispered smiling. "Okay, we're waiting. Don't be late."

"_Kk!_" I hung up and looked at Beck.

"What happened?" He asked me curiously.

"Cat and Robbie are coming here. They skiped school to visit me." I explained.

"Oh... That's cool. See? You have more friends than you think..."

"No, I don't. I'm sure Cat dragged Robbie here." I muttered and looked down.

"No... While you were at the hospital, I was waiting outside, at the hallway for the doctor." I nodded. "Do you know who else was with me?" I shook my head. He smiled and continued talking. "Cat, Andre, Tori, your parents..." He paused. "...Robbie, Drake and Trina" He finished. My eyes widened.

"What? Did _Trina _wait for the doctor, too?" I asked him surprised. He nodded.

"Yup. Trina cared about you... Just like Drake, Tori, Robbie, me, Andre, Cat and your parents..."

"Oh. My. God... Really?" I couldn't believe that Trina cared about me. Even Drake and Robbie.

Drake had to hate me. I cheated on him, I was gotten pregnant by another guy while we were dating, I broke his heart into little pieces... But he was there, at the hallway, waiting to hear news about me...

And then, it was Robbie. That freakish boy with the annoying puppet. I had insulted him so many times before... I was a nightmare for him... But he was there, too. He supported Beck and Cat and he cared about me...

Trina. I hated her and she hated me. I've never said one nice thing for her and she's never said anything good for me. We were enemies. She always wanted to date Beck and she kissed him a week after my breakup with him. She thought I was mean and I had no feelings. I thought she was crazy and stupid, a big-head girl who thought she was talented. She was waiting, at the same hallway. She stayed until midnight to hear what happened with me...

A tear came out of my eye, but I brushed it away quickly. I cleared my throat. "Where the hell is Cat? I'm bored." I muttered.

"They haven't given us your sushi yet... Wait..." Beck told me.

"I hate being patient..." I whispered.

"Aw... C'mon..." He told me with a baby voice.

"I hate it when you talk with a baby voice." I stated coldly.

"Oh, really?"

"Really." I replied bitterly. He leaned and pressed his lips against mine softly. It felt so good being with him...

"I'm sorry?" A soft voice interrupted our kiss. We pulled apart and looked at a girl standing in front of us.

"What?" I asked her.

"I brought your food." She told us.

"Okay, thanks." Beck replied politely. The waitress put the food on our table and left.

"Finally." I muttered. That time, Cat and Robbie got in the restaurant.

"Jadey!" Cat squealed happily and ran to our table. Robbie followed her. They reached us and Cat hugged me tight, like... _tight_.

Beck looked at us. He understood that I was about to explode, and he tried to make Cat leave me. "Um... Cat? I think you're killing Jadey..." He told her gently.

Cat gasped and let me go. "Oops! I'm so sorry! You okay?" She asked me concerned.

"Yup. I think I am." I chocked out. Cat blushed a little, but I decided not to comment it.

I started eating my food. Cat and Robbie called the waitress and ordered a coupled of things, too. I was happy that adventure was finally over.

* * *

**Don't worry this story isn't over yet! I have more chapters to update! I hope you liked it and that you didn't find many spelling and grammar mistakes... :/ I'm typing sooooo fast and I don't really know what I'm writing. Also, I didn't have the time to check it, so... I'm sorry. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEWWW! PLEASEEE WITH SUGAR AND CHERRIES ON TOP! :D**


	19. Two New Unfaithful Souls

__**Okay, I know I hadn't updated for ages... (I had no Internet!) I also know that some of you may be disappointed by the last chapters of this story... But this chapter is huge and I hope you'll like it! As the title says, we have two new unfaithful souls at this chapter! Enjoy! :D**

**~Kelly~**

* * *

_Chapter 19: Two New Unfaithful Souls_

_**Jade's POV:**_

It was Saturday. I was sitting on Beck's bed, watching TV. Three months had passed since I lost the baby. Everything was normal... Beck was at his parents' house, as they had a 'family night' with movies and other stupid things. He asked me to go with him, but I hate these family things... Despite the fact that I couldn't believe that I had nothing to do on a Saturday night. My parents were on a date, so I didn't have anything to do home. I stayed in Beck's RV and waited for him to return. I sighed and stood up. I reached the fridge and searched for something to eat.

"How about a hot dog?" I heard a familiar voice coming behind of me. I turned around and saw Beck standing at the door, holding two hot dogs. I looked at him suspiciously. "Without ketchup." He said.

"Don't you have to spend a 'family night' tonight?" I asked him, as I started walking to him.

"Yeah... Well, I thought you were alone here, so I said I had a stommach ache." He explained.

"Um... Okay, I wouldn't say no to a hot dog without ketchup..." I told him smiling. He gave me the one hot dog and we sat on his bed, eating and watching iCarly...

_**Tori's POV:**_

I sat on the couch and grabbed my phone. I called Andre.

_Ring... Ring... Ring... _

"_Hey girl!_"

"Hey babe... How are you?"

"_I'm ok... But I'm alone..._" I could feel a smile at my face.

"Do you want me to come over?" I suggested.

"_That would be amazing..._"

"Kk. I'll be there in 10."

"_Okay. I love you._"

"I love you, too." I replied and hung up. I ran to my room and started searching for my clothes. My _lovely _sister stormed in my bedroom and fell on her knees in fron of me.

"Pleaseeeee! Let me wear your strapless top tonight! I have my four-month anniversairy with Drake!" She begged me.

I chuckled. "Okay. Promise you'll take care of it?"

She nodded. "I'll take care of it!"

"Take it." I told her and gave her my top. She grabbed it and stood up. She hugged me tight. "Bye Trina!" I managed to chock out.

"Oops! Bye! Have fun with your boyfriend!" She told me as she headed to the door.

"You, too." I replied smiling. She turned around, nodded and exited my room. I chuckled. "Oh, Trina..." I whispered, as I was searching for something to wear again...

_**Beck's POV:**_

I looked at Jade. She was lying on my bed, her head was resting on my lap, as I was sitting on the bed. She actually laughed a couple of times... I caressed her black hair gently. She looked at me and smiled.

"What?" She asked me.

"Nothing." I replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yup." I chocked out. She looked at me in disbelief.

I gave up. "Okay... I think you sould let your hair havee their natural color." I told her.

"Hmm... I don't know. I think I look more mean with black hair."

"Do you want to look more mean?"

"In a way..."

"But, I think that when you had your hair brown, you looked hotter." I told her smiling.

"Oh! So, now I'm not hot? Is that your point?" She shouted.

"Of course not. You're the same Jade. But I like you more with brown hair." I replied calmly.

"Whatever. Besides, I want to have black hair. I don't wanna look like Tori..." She muttered.

"What? You dyed your hair because they had the same color Tori's hair has?" I asked her.

"Maybe." She whispered.

"Jade..."

"Okay, yes! I couldn't stand the fact that Tori and I had the same color of hair!" She screamed and stood up.

"Jade! You might have the same color of hair, but your hair had those amazing colorful highlights... They were sexy, and amazing... Tori wasn't like you... Besides, I fell in love with a girl with the brown hair..." I told her and reached her.

"So, you're saying that you don't love like this?" She muttered, as I reached her and she buried her face into my chest. I put my arms around her, protecting her and making her understand that I was there, I loved her.

"No... I'm just saying that I love you with brown, black or even pink hair... I don't care how your hair is, I don't care if your hair are just like another girl's hair... I love _you_, not your hair..." I whispered to her ear. I could understand she slightly smiled. "But please don't dye your hair pink." I muttered.

She chuckled. "No way. Actually, I miss my brown hair... I also miss my purple, blonde and red highlights... I only use my blue and green ones..."

"So... What are you gonna do?"

"Maybe... maybe... I can dye my hair brown, as my natural color and let it..."

I smiled. "Okay babe..." I replied and kissed her head. I took her hand and pulled her to the bed. I sat on it and she lay as she was lying before, she put her head gently on my lap and we continued watching TV...

Until we heard a knock at the door. Jade groaned and shouted, "Who is it?" No response. "Who is it?" She asked one more time. I stood up and reached the door. I opened it and saw Cat crying in front of me.

"What happened Cat?" I asked her concerned. She didn't respond. She fell into my arms and buried her head into my chest. Jade slowly stood up and reached us.

"Why is Cat crying into my boyfriend's embrace?" She asked me suspiciously.

"Jade... It's not time for your jealousy issues. Cat, what happened?" I asked Cat again. She looked at me and then she took a look at Jade. She escaped from me and ran to the bed. She lay and buried her face to one of the pillows on my bed.

"Cat! Will you tell us what the hell happened?" Jade questioned her, I could see Jade was finally worried for her friend.

"I did something bad!" Cat muttered. Jade approached her and I followed her.

"What did you do?" Jade asked her. Cat raised her head and looked at us. She stood up and sat on the bed, so that she could face us. Her eyes were red, it was obvious she had been crying a lot before.

"I... I had sex..." She muttered. A huge smile formed at Jade's face.

"That's all? C'mon Cat! It was about time!" Jade exclaimed. I smiled.

"No it wasn't! Actually, maybe it was but..." Cat paused. "I had sex with..."

"Robbie?" I suggested. It was pretty obvious. I mean... Robbie was her boyfriend, right?

"Yeah... Of course it's Robbie." Jade agreed.

"No it's not..." Cat muttred.

"WHAT? You cheated on Robbie?" Jade screamed.

Cat started crying again. "I'm sorry! I didn't want to!" She cried out.

"What do you mean you didn't want to? You-" I cut Jade off by covering her mouth with my hand. "Beck! What the fuck?"

"Remember! You aren't the most appropriate person to judge a girl who cheated on her boyfriend..." I told her calmly.

"Right. I'm sorry, Cat. But... tell me. Who took your virginity?" Jade asked Cat smiling. I smiled, too. It was pretty hard to believe that Cat wasn't a virgin any more..."

"Drake." Cat chocked out. Jade froze. I looked at her concerned.

"Um... Jade?" No response. "Babe? You okay?" She didn't reply. "Jade!" I shouted.

"What? What happened?" Jade finally came back to reality. She looked at Cat. "You had sex... with Drake?"

"I'm sorry, I don't know how that happened!" Cat shouted.

"Okay... Cat relax and tell us how did you... have sex with Drake." I muttered.

_**Cat's POV:**_

"Kk..." I took a deep breath and started telling Beck and Jade how I went to Drake's house and cheated on Robbie...

**-Memory-**

My phone started ringing as I was kissing Robbie. We were at his house. "Wait a minute." I muttered and reached my phone. I looked at it. 'Trina Vega :D'

"Hello?" I answered the phone.

"_Yeah... Hi Cat. Can you do me favor?_"

"What kind of favor?"

"_I want you to go to Drake's house and make him be late for my date with him. I'm searching for a present to give him for our four-month anniversairy and it's gonna take me some time..._" She told me.

"Um... Kk! Now?"

"_Now. Thanks. I owe you big time._"

"Don't even metion it! Bye!"

"_Bye._" I hung up and looked at Robbie.

"I have a mission." I informed him.

"What kind of mission?"

"Trina asked me to do her favor. I'm sorry but I have to go. Bye babe!" I told him. I kissed him quickly and exited his house.

**-Drake's house-**

I knocked his door and waited for him to open it. I heard footsteps and took a deep breath. The door opened and I saw Drake standing in front of me.

"Um... Hi Cat..." He greeted me surprised.

"Hey Drake! What's up?" I asked him as I entered his house and sat on his couch. He looked at me surprised.

"Ugh... I'm fine... What about you? Is there a reason that you came here?" He asked me.

"Oh! Actually, yes. I was watching TV, but I was bored and I didn't know what to do. So, I decided to visit one of my friends!" I exclaimed happily.

"And why did you choose me?"

"Well... Jade is probably with Beck and I don't wanna interrupt them. Tori is probably with Andre and I don't wanna interrupt them either. Robbie isn't my friend, he's my boyfriend and I know Trina isn't here. So, here I am!"

"How do you know that Trina isn't here?" Drake asked me suspiciously.

I bit my bottom lip. "I... I saw her on my way here and she told me she was going to get ready for your date!" I lied. I wasn't a good liar, but I smiled innocently and moved on. "So... What are you doing?" I asked him.

"I was going to get ready for my date with Trina... But I guess I can stay with you for a little..." He replied and sat next to me.

"So... How is it dating with Trina?" I asked him.

"Why are you asking? Are you interested?" He joked.

I chuckled. "No... I'm just curious..." I replied.

"Well... I love Trina and I like going out with her."

"But... she's-"

"Weird? Big-head? Untalented?" He finished my sentence.

"Yup." I chocked out.

"But she's also sweet, cute, insecure..." He added.

"Trina? Are we still talking about Trina Vega?" I asked him in disbelief.

"Yeah... Trina is like Jade. They let people have a wrong impression about them. Everyone thinks Jade is mean, cold blooded, they think she doesn't have real feelings... But that's not true. Jade can cry for silly things, she can love with all her heart... She's special. Just like Trina. Trina has a hidden part of her character. She has a part which knows she isn't so talented... A part which knows that she's being mean sometimes... That part is extremely hidden inside of her." He said.

"That's so sweet..." I muttered.

"Yeah, yeah it is..." He whispered.

We were very close to each other. So close that I could feel his breath against my neck. He slowly leaned and pressed his lips against mine. I kissed him back and placed my hands behind his neck. He moved closer to me and grabbed my body. He pulled me on his lap.

He stood up and lifted me. He headed to his bedroom holding me in his arms. We continued kissing until he left me on his bed. I lay and he went above me, kissing me passionately. He placed his hands to my sides and slowly took off my blouse. I started unbuttoning his shirt and threw it on the floor. His hands reached my back and he un-clasped my bra. With a quick move, he took it off.

**-End of Flashback-**

"Enough!" Jade shouted. "I really don't wanna hear more details. The fact is that you cheated on Robbie. What happened when you... finish?" She asked me.

"Well... After that... we realized what we had done and we started dressing up quickly. Then I stormed out of his house and ran here crying." I explained.

"Well... At least you made him be late..." Beck said. I looked at him, as new tears started filling my eyes.

_**Jade's POV:**_

"Okay... Cat, it's getting late. I think you should go home and relax. Okay?" I suggested.

"Kk..." She muttered and stood up. She reached the door and opened it. She exited the RV and closed the door behind her. I sighed and sat next to Beck on the bed.

"Whoaa... Cat told us with _details _the whole story..." Beck pointed out.

I chuckled. "Yeah... I''m glad I stopped her before the... worst part..." I commented.

"Well..." He stated and moved closer to me. I smiled sexily and placed my hand on his abdomen.

"What?" I whispered to his ear.

He kissed my lips softly and wrapped his arms around me. I sat on his lap and started kissing and sucking his neck, until I left a hickey. He kissed me passionately, as I moaned into the kiss. His hands found my back and he took my blouse off slowly. I took his shirt off and we lay down.

He suddenly pulled me underneath him and started kissing every part of me. He started from my forehead, until he stopped to my abdomen. His hands reached my back and un-clasped my bra. He took it off and I started unbuttoning his belt.

When we were both naked, he slowly got inside of me. I moaned silently as he started moving faster...

_**Drake's POV:**_

"Hey Drake?" Trina asked me.

"Hmm?" I replied as I was searching for my mobile phone under the table at the living room.

"Do you think I should do a _minor _plastic surgery?" I raised my head confused.

"Minor plastic surgery?" I asked her.

"Yeah... I want to fix my nose." She answered.

"Your nose is perfect." I stated and grabbed my phone from the ground. I stood up and sat next to Trina at the couch. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to me. I kissed her cheek. "You don't have to change anything on you. You're beautiful. I love you just like you are..." I told her in a sweet tone.

It was difficult to forget what happened an hour ago. When Cat left the house, I dressed up and went to Trina's house. I knew I was late, but Trina was ok with it. I tried hard to forget what I had done with Cat. I loved Trina and I didn't want to do that. I really didn't know why did I do that...

"Are you serious? Look at my nose!" Trina exclaimed angrily.

"Babe, there's nothing wrong with your nose..." I assured her. She nodded.

"Okay... I guess I don't need a plastic surgery..." She muttered.

"Good."

"...for now." She added.

I looked at her suspiciously. "Trina..."

"Okay! Okay! Never plastic surgeries!"

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"That's my girl..." I told her and kissed her forehead gently, trying to forget that I had cheated on her...

_**Cat's POV:**_

_I am a horrible girlfriend. _

_I am a horrible girlfriend._

_I am a horrible girlfriend._

I reached my house and entered it.

"Hey sweetie! Do you want anything to eat for dinner?" My mom asked me when she saw me getting in the house.

"No, mom. Thanks." I replied and ran to my room.

I closed the door and sat on the floor. I couldn't believe I had cheated on Robbie. I loved Robbie and I felt terrible. I didn't know what I was doing. It was just... me... and Drake... When I saw Drake for the first time, I wanted to be his girlfriend, I was attracted to him. But I didn't want to cheat on Robbie... Besides, Drake had a girlfriend, Trina. Trina might not be one of my best friends, 'cause she was always insulting me and she thought I was juat a pretty and stupid girl... But I didn't want to make her sad. I'm not the kind of person who wants revenge.

**-The next morning-**

I didn't sleep at all. I felt so guilty. _How am I supposed to face Robbie after that? _I thought to myself. I buried my head to one of my pillows and started thinking of Robbie's possible reactions. _Maybe he'll break up with me. He'll get mad. He'll want to kill Drake. He won't talk to me ever again... _I started crying...

_I'm so sorry Robbie... I'm so sorry!_

_**Jade's POV:**_

My phone's ringing woke me up. I slowly opened my eyes and yawned. I searched for something to wear. I found Beck's shirt lying near my feet. I grabbed it and wore it quickly. I did some of the buttons and stood up from the bed quickly, trying not to wake Beck up.I reached my phone and looked at it... 'Vega'. I groaned. _What the hell does she want? _I answered the phone.

"What?" I said bitterly.

"_Good morning to you, too..._"

"You woke me up."

"_I'm sorry... But I have to ask you something._"

"What?"

"_Last night, I went to Andre's house and-_"

"You had sex." I finished her sentence.

"_No! That's the problem... We were about to... do it, when something inside of me told me we shouldn't._"

"It's simple. You're not ready." I stated.

"_No! I am... I feel it..._"

"It's not what you feel now... If you were ready, now you wouldn't be still virgin." I whispered. I took a look at Beck, to make sure that he was still asleep.

"_You really think so?_"

"Yup. Believe me. Now, leave me alone. I wanna sleep." I told her bitterly and hung up.

I threw my cell phone to the table and lay again next to Beck. He turned around and he slowly passed his arm over my shoulder.

"What happened with Tori?" He asked me, keeping his eyes closed.

"Did you hear me?"

"I didn't hear much. I couldn't understand what you were telling, but I understood from the tone of your voice that you were talking to Tori." He explained.

"Oh... Well... She thinks she's ready to have sex, but when she was about to, she regretted it." I informed him.

He chuckled and opened his eyes. "Well... A lot of sexual activity yesterday..." He stated.

"You think so? Cat lost her virginity and cheated on Robbie, Tori _almost _did and we had sex after a looong time..." I told him.

"That's true..." He said. He pecked my forehead and stood up. "C'mon, time to get ready." He told me.

"For what?" I asked him curiously.

"We're going to Cat's house. I'm sure she doesn't know what to do now..." He answered.

* * *

**I really hope you liked it! Please REVIEW and tell me your opinion on this chapter! Also..**.

**1) Don't forget to see Liz Gillies and Max Schneider's cover, "Somewhere Only We Know". IT'S AMAZING!**

**2) Don't miss watching the secret footage of an upcoming episode of Victorious. There are a lot of cute BADE moments and a new BADE kiss! I'm so excited!**

**3) That's the most important... DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

**4) Did I mention that I can't wait for "Tori Saves Beck and Jade"? ;P**


	20. Learning the truth

__**All I have to say... I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SO SO SO SOOOOOOO SORRY! It took me ages to upload a new chapter and I probably hate me so much that you won't review... But I had no Internet and I was on vacation and I was uninspired and I was working on some new videos for my YouTube account and I was working on a new story and I was so shocked by the cancellation of Victorious! Can you believe it? Please search for videos at YouTube which talk about it and sign the petition! GIVE VICTORIOUS A PROPER ENDING! (At least)**

**~Kelly~**

* * *

_Chapter 20: Learning the truth_

_**Jade's POV:**_

I knocked Cat's door one time. I waited for her to open the door. I knocked for a second time, third time... I punched the door and shouted, "CAT! OPEN THE FREAKING DOOR!" I sighed and waited for a response. Beck decided that it would be better if he went to Drake. So, I headed to Cat's house, while he went to Drake's one.

I heard footsteps coming closer, and Cat opened the door. She looked at me with red eyes and I entered her house without asking for permission. She sighed and closed the door slowly. I sat on the couch and she followed me walking slowly. She sat next to me and looked at me with blank eyes.

"Say something!" I shouted. She looked at her hands and took a deep breath. "C'mon Cat! It's not so bad what you did!" I told her and passed my arm around her shoulders, holding her tight.

"Of course it is!" She cried out. I looked at the ceiling and sighed loudly. "What?" She asked me confused.

"Why is it so bad? I mean... Is it so bad that you lost your virginity or is there anything else?" I asked her suspiciously. "Like... _Who _did you lose your virginity with?" I added.

She sighed. "I guess..."

I chuckled. "C'mon Cat! You cheated on Robbie and you lost your virginity. At least, enjoy it." I told her. She smiled and looked at me. "How was it?" I asked her.

"I think you know." She answered.

"Well... Yeah... Obviously." I replied. "But how was it for you? Your first time... With Drake..." I explained.

She looked at her hands. "It was... good. It was my first time, so I don't know how good sex is..." She answered. I looked at her suspiciously. "But I felt good. I mean... If you forget the whole cheating thing, it was a nice experience." She muttered. I laughed and caressed her head gently.

_**Beck's POV:**_

I sat on Drake's couch and observed him closing the door and heading to me. He reached the couch and took a seat next to me, holding a piece of bread with cherry marmelade. I took a deep breath. "So... I learned about you and Cat..." I told him suspiciously. He almost chocked with his piece of bread when he heard that.

"H-How...?"

"How did I find out? Cat visited me and Jade at my RV yesterday crying because she had just lost her virginity and cheated on her boyfriend." I replied.

"Oh..." He muttered and looked at his bread. "Listen... I didn't-"

"Want to. It just happened." I finished his sentence. "I can understand you. I'm not against you..." I told him.

"Really? For a moment I thought you would tell me how wrong it was and that I should be dead." He said surprised.

I chuckled. "No... You shouldn't be dead. But it's wrong, it's so wrong. But I can understand that it wasn't on purpose. Now, you have to find a way to tell Trina and Robbie the truth." I told him.

"I know... But I... I can't. It's difficult..." He mumbled.

"I totally understand you. But you need to tell Trina the truth. Jade is talking with Cat right now and she's trying to convince her to be honest with Robbie." I informed him.

He sighed loudly. "It's so hard to go upstairs and tell Trina that I had cheated on her on our anniversairy." He whispered.

"Wait. Is Trina upstairs?" I asked him. He nodded. "Dude! You had sex with two different girls in a day?" I asked him surprised.

"Maybe..." He muttered. I raised my eyebrows and looked at him. "What?" He asked me.

"How did you do that?" I asked him.

"I don't know... I just did..." He muttered.

"Whatever." I mumbled. "So... How are you gonna tell her that you hooked up with Cat yesterday?" I asked him.

"I don't know!" He shouted.

"Shh! Whhat do you want? To wake her up?" I warned him.

"Sorry... I just-" He was cut off by my phone, which started ringing.

"Hello?" I answered it.

"_Hey babe..._" I heard Jade telling me from the other side of the phone. "_We have a little problem here..._" She announced.

"What kind of problem?" I asked her concerned.

"_Um..._" She hesitated.

"What? Jade! Talk to me!" I shouted. Drake looked at me confused.

"_Ugh... We're kinda at the hospital._" Jade muttered.

"What the fuck! Why?"

"_When I told Cat that she would talk to Rbbie and tell him the truth, she fainted._" Jade informed me.

"Oh my God..." I mumbled. "Stay there." I ordered her.

"_We don't plan to leave the hospital anyways..._" She replied.

"I'm coming." I told her and hung up. Drake kept looking at me. "Jade and Cat are at the hospital. Cat fainted when Jade told her to tell Robbie the truth." I said.

"Is Cat okay now?" He asked me.

"I don't know. But I guess so..." I muttered. "I'm going to the hospital. Do you wanna come with?" I suggested.

"Nah... I have to wake Trina up and... tell her what happened with me and Cat. Can you please just tell me if Cat is okay when you go at the hospital?" He asked me.

I nodded. "Of course. Don't worry about it. Just... be careful and keep a safe distance when you're gonna tell Trina the truth... Oh! And be sure that there aren't any objects which can be thrown and harm you close to her." I told him.

He chuckled. "I'll try." He said as I stood up and headed to the door. I opened it and exited his house. "Bye." He told me and closed the door.

_**Tori's POV:**_

Ring... Ring... Ring...

"Oh, SHUT UP!" I screamed to my mobile phone, which continued ringing in an annoyning way. I grabbed it and looked at the number ID. I saw Andre's name written on my phone's screen for tenth time in two hours. I sighed and threw it on my bed forcefully. It finally stopped and sighed in relief.

Last night I was about to make love with Andre, but I just couldn't. I froze and ran away leaving Andre confused at his house's couch. I exited his house and ran to my house. For the first time in my life, I wanted my sister... To tell her my problem, my worries... To ask for her advice... To cry embarassed into her embrace... But she wasn't there. I remembered that she had her four-month anniversairy. I could remember that because she had begged me for my strapless top the last night...

My cell phone started ringing again, making me wanting to punch it. I reached it and took a look at its screen. I saw my boyfriend's name _again_ on it. I wanted to cry. I wanted to go to Alaska, so that he couldn't find me. I didn't want to face him. I wasn't ready to face him and talk to him after what I did. I was too embarassed to talk to him...

I got out of my room, leaving my phone ringing. I went upstairs and headed to the kitchen. I opened the fridge and grabbed an apple. I started eating it, when I heard my cell phone ringing one morw time from my bedroom. I wanted to run into my room and see who was calling. But I already knew who was calling...

_**Trina's POV:**_

"HOW COULD YOU?!" I screamed at him and I forcefully threw at him a pillow. "YOU'RE A MONSTER! At our anniversairy? AT OUR ANNIVERSAIRY? Really?" I told him sobbing. Drake looked at me and took a step closer to him. "Don't even think to move closer to me. I'll bite you, I'm serious." I warned him.

"Babe... Please don't d-"

"I'M NOT YOUR BABE! Why don't you just go to Cat's house?" I interrupted him.

He sighed. "Please... Try to understand me..."

"NO! Okay? NO! Why don't you understand ME? You had sex with Cat at our four-month anniversairy! I hate you!" I screamed at him and started picking up my clothes from his bedroom.

I was wearing one of his shirts and when I picked all of my clothes. I stormed in the bathroom and started dressing up quickly. I couldn't believe Drake had cheated on me. I thought I had actually found someone who really loved me... Someone who wouldn't leave me... Someone who wouldn't let me down... I was wrong. He cheated on me. He betrayed me. He killed me. I thought Drake was special. I thought he wasn't like my ex-boyfriends.

I wiped away the tears from my cheeks and got out of the bathroom. I saw Drake sitting on his bed, waiting for me. I threw him his shirt and stormed outof his bedroom. I went downstairs hastily and grabbed my phone from the table. I opened the door and exited his house almost running. I tried to call Tori.

_Ring... Ring... Ring... Ring..._

"What the fuck!" I muttered and called her again.

_Ring... Ring... Ring... Ring... Ring..._

I sighed and hung up. I started walking even faster, as I only wanted to go home and bury my face into my pillow crying.

_**Tori's POV:**_

I went to my bedroom again, after watching the 'Titanic' for second time in a row. I just love crying in front of a TV, watching the 'Titanic' and eating pop corn when I'm sad... I entered my room and took a look at my phone.

**6 Missed Calls**

I sighed and looked at the names who had called me.

**3 Missed Calls: Andre**

**3 Missed Calls: Trina**

I widened my eyes and called Trina. She barely called me, so I was worried.

_Ring... Ring... Ring..._

"_Tori?_" Her voice broke at the mention of my name.

"Trina? What happened?"

"_It's... It's Drake..._" She whispered.

"What's wrong with Drake?" I asked her concerned.

"_He... He's a jerk. I'm coming over there._" She muttered and hung up. I furrowed my eyebrows.

_**Jade's POV:**_

"C'mon Cat... Easy... Slowly..." Beck told softly to Cat as we entered her house.

"You ok?" I asked her worried. Cat nodded. She sat on her couch and I took a seat next to her. Beck stood for a while at the door, and then he headed to the kitchen. He returned with a glass of water.

"I told you it was nothing... I just panicked." Cat muttered. I looked at Beck. He took a sip of his water and sat next to me. He offered me some water, but I rejected it.

"Cat... You should tell Robbie the truth." Beck stated seriously and looked at her.

Cat raised her head and took a look at me and Beck. Her big eyes were about to fill with tears, as she mumbled, "I can't..."

"Cat... Please. It's the right thing to do." Beck insisted.

"It's not so easy, Beck..." I told him.

"Yeah, but she has to tell him the truth!" Beck told me angrily.

"Would you tell me that you had cheated on me?" I replied sarcastically.

Beck started at me for a while irritated. "Yeah, I would. But I will never cheat on you, so we won't have to be through the whole story..." He said.

"I hope so." I stated and looked at Cat. She smiled at me innocently. "Oh, no... Don't look at me like that..." I warned her.

"Jadey!" She shouted.

"What?" I replied angrily. Beck caressed my arm, understanding my anger.

"Relax..." He whispered to my ear. I took a deep breath and tried to calm down.

"Please... Will you tell Robbie the truth?" She asked me.

"No! Robbie should learn what happened from you!" I exclaimed angrily. Cat started crying again. I looked at the celing and sighed. "Okay, fine... I'll be with you. But you'll tell him what you did, not me. Better now?"

Cat nodded. "Okay... Thanks Jadey..."

"And don't call me Jadey!" I shouted at her.

Cat gasped and covered her head. I looked at Beck. He took a look at Cat and rolled his eyes. _This is gonna be difficult..._

_**Tori's POV:**_

"He's unbelievable! Bastard! I hate him! He cheated on me! With CAT! I can't believe Drake helped Cat lose her virginity!" Trina exclaimed crying into my embrace. "Who halped Cat lose her virginity? DRAKE! MY BOYFRIEND!" She shouted.

"Whoaa! Trina! You shouted next to my ear!" I cried out.

"Sorry..." She muttered and looked at her hands.

"And I thought that I was gonna cry into your embrace..." I mumbled.

"What? Why? What happened?" She asked my and wiped away the tears from her cheeks.

"Ugh... Um... I'll tell you later." I replied. I felt my face blushing a little, but I focused on my sister and tried to forget it.

"I thought he was different. I thought he wasn't a jerk like my ex-boyfriends. I thought he really loved me. But he's just like the others. All teenage boys are the same. They only want sex. They don't have feelings. They are all big pigs!" She shouted irritated.

"That's noot true and you know that... There are boys who are different..." I told her.

"Like who?"

"Like... Andre. He loves me. He really loves me. And he won't leave me."

Trina chuckled. "Really? You're still virgin, right?" I nodded. "How long do you think Andre will stay with you if you're not having sex?" She asked me suspiciously.

"Um... Ugh... I... I don't know... But he hasn't asked me to have sex with him..."

"Yet..." She added.

"Whatever! Let's forget about Andre. How about Beck? He loves Jade." I stated.

"Because she's not virgin anymore. They have sex. And Jade is hot. But how do you know that Beck would stay with Jade until she was nine-months pregnant? How do you know that he wouldn't leave her because they wouldn't be able to make love?" She asked me.

"Why... Why are you so pessimistic? You don't have to hate all of the teenage boys because your boyfriend is a jerk!" I exclaimed angrily.

"Whatever." She mumbled. "I'm gonna take a shower." She announced and stood up. She went upstairs and I heard her bedroom's door closing forcefully.

_**Drake's POV:**_

My phone buzzed and I ran to the table to grab it. I was still shocked by Trina's reaction. I hurt her. She trusted me. She relied on me. And I hurt her. I betrayed her. I hated myself. I looked my phone.

**1 new message from: Beck**

**Cat's ok. She just panicked because she had to tell Robbie the truth. What happened with Trina? **

I sighed in relief. I was happy Cat was fine. I quickly typed an answer.

**From: Drake**

**To: Beck**

**I'm glad she's ok. Thx for informing me. Trina... ugh... didn't take it very well. I'm just glad _I'm_ ok...**

I pressed 'send' and left the phone to the table. A moment later, my h cell started ringing. I sighed and I answered it.

"Hello?"

"_Hey. It's Beck._"

"Oh... Hi Beck. Did you get my text?"

"_Yeah... That's why I called you. How is Trina?_" He asked me.

"Well... I really don't know how she is _now_... She left."

"_Oh... What did she do?_" He questioned me.

"I'm glad you told me not to leave any harmful items next to her." I replied.

He chuckled. "_So... You're alive, right?_"

"Yeah... I was lucky. But I feel sorry for her. I'm a jerk." I stated.

"_I can understand how you feel. Um... Can I ask you something?_"

"Yes, sure."

"_I cheated on Tori and I felt really bad. Right?_"

"Right."

"_But then, I realized that I didn't want Tori. And my mistake showed me my true feelings. Are you sure you don't feel anything for Cat?_" He muttered.

I froze for a little. I hadn't thought of that. I loved Trina and I felt terrible that I had cheated on her. And I was sure I liked Cat. I loved her. Like a friend. _Only _like a friend. Right?

"_Drake? Are you still there?_" I heard Beck saying.

I shook my head. "Yup. I'm here. No, Beck... I don't think I have feelings for

Cat. It was just a mistake. And now I have to fight to make Trina understand how much I love her..." I said.

"_Well... This is gonna be difficult..._"

I sighed. "I know..."

"_Oh! And... Did you use... ugh... protection?_" He mumbled.

"Yeah... Beck. Don't worry... I'm not stupid." I heard him clearing his throat loudly. "Oops! Sorry Beck! I didn'n mean to..."

"_It's ok Drake... I'm stupid, I know that._" He muttered.

"C'mon Beck... You know I didn't want to say something to offend you..." I said embarassed.

I heard Beck laughing. "_I told you... It's cool. I know what I have done. So... Bye Drake._"

"Bye." I muttered and hung up.

_**Beck's POV:**_

I hung up and looked at Jade. We left Cat's house an hour ago and we went to my RV. Jade rested her head to my chest.

"What happened with Drake?" She asked me.

"He said he doesn't love Cat."

Jade chuckled. "Yeah, right..." She muttered.

"Why are you saying that?" I asked her.

"C'mon Beck... I'm sure Drake isn't completely sad with his experience..."

"What do you mean?" I asked her smiling. I knew what she was thinking...

"Do you think that Drake regretted sleeping with Cat?" She asked me.

"The truth?"

"The truth."

"Nope." I replied.

She laughed. "I knew it..."

I kissed her forehead. "What do you want to do?" I asked her.

"You know very well..." She replied and looked at me. Her hand wrapped around my waist, pulling my body closer to her.

"Oh... No..." I replied.

"C'mon!"

"No! Jade... You know I hate it..."

"Why not?"

"I don't want the 'Scissoring'..."

"It's not the 'Scissoring'! A new movie came out on DVD the last week. Its called 'The Scissoring 3: The Final Cut'. It's amazing!" She exclaimed happily and stood up.

"No... I still can't forget the last scenes of the previous movie we saw. I couldn't sleep for a week."

Jade started bouncing on the bed. "C'mon! C'mon! And we can take the Deluxe Edition, which contains alternative ending!" She stated as she sat again next to me. "With extra blood!" She added whispering to my ear.

"C'mon babe... Why don't we just go for a walk?" I suggested.

"Hey! You asked me what I wanted... And I want to see a movie. And I want 'The Scissoring 3'!" She shouted.

"Okay... Okay... Let's see your movie. I'll go to take it. Do you wanna come with?" I asked her as I stood up and reached the door.

"Of course I want! I want to check what movie are you going to buy..." She said and approached me. I rolled my eyes and opened my RV's door.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it! Please REVIEW... I didn't update for almost a month, but I gave you a huge chapter... Right? :)))) Pleaseeee! **


	21. Explanations, Anger and Underwear

__**Hello guys! Wait. What? A new chapter so quickly? Okay... I'M BACK! I have for you a loooong chapter. I hope you liked it! Also, I have to tell you again that I have no time to check every chapter I write because I'm currently working on THREE stories. So, I'm sorry for any mistakes, grammar or spelling... :P**

**~Kelly~  
**

* * *

_Chapter 21: Explanations, anger and underwear_

_**Jade's POV:**_

I held Cat's hand tight, as she knocked Robbie's door. We heard footsteps coming closer. Cat tried to run away, but I pulled her and made her stay at her original position. The door opened and Robbie showed up.

"What's up girl? What's up _girlfriend_?" He greeted us happily. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey Robbie..." Cat mumbled.

"What's up?" I asked him smiling.

"What are you doing here? We have school today..." Robbie asked us.

"Well... yeah. But... Cat has something to tell you." I told him.

"Like what?" He asked her suspiciously. Cat gasped and hid behind me.

I rolled my eyes. "Can we come in?" I asked him.

He nodded. "Sure." We entered his house. "Where's Beck? He asked me.

"Oh, he's coming." I replied. "Cat? Why don't you take Robbie to another room to talk about it?" I suggested.

"Talk about what?" Robbie asked me.

"I want you with me..." Cat muttered.

"To tell me what?" Robbie asked her.

"Oh, shut up Robbie!" I ordered him. We heard a knock at the door and I ran to it. "I'll get it! It's probably Beck!" I informed them. I opened the door and saw Beck standing in front of me. "Hey babe..." I greeted him.

He entered the house and kissed me quickly. "Hey." He replied and headed to Robbie and Cat. "Good morning!" He told them smiling.

"Good morning Beck!" Robbie replied happily.

Beck looked at me confused. "She hasn't told him yet." I whispered to his ear.

"Oh... So, you guys go the kitchen to talk, and me and Jade will stay here, waiting for you to finish. Okay?" He told them.

"Kay!" Robbie replied and went to the kitchen. "Cat? You're coming?" He asked her.

"Um... I want Jade with me." Cat muttered looking at me.

"What's so important and difficult that you need Jade with you in order to tell me?" Robbie asked her suspiciously.

"Ugh... It's important." Cat chocked out and looked at me with a pleading face.

I rolled my eyes and sighed loudly. "Okay... I'm coming." I muttered and looked at Beck.

"I'll stay here." He told me. I nodded and followed Cat to the kitchen. I closed the door behind me and stood next to it, leaning to the wall.

"So?" Robbie told her.

"Well... I... did... something..." Cat gulped. "... bad..." She added.

"Like what?"

"Ugh... I... I cheated on you..." Cat mumbled.

"You did what?" Robbie shouted.

Cat started crying. "I'm sorry! I didn't want to! I don't know what happened! But I was with Drake and-"

"You cheated on me with _Drake_?" Robbie cut her off. Cat nodded. "NOOO!" Robbie shrieked with a high-pitched tone.

My eyes widened and I chuckled. "Oh my God! This didn't just come out of a boy!" I exclaimed laughing.

"How could you?" Robbie screamed at her.

"I'm sorry! I know it was bad! But I can't do anything now!" Cat shouted back.

Beck stormed in the kitchen worried. "Is there a little girl who screamed 'No!' or I imagined it?" He asked me.

I chuckled. "It was Robbie." I replied.

"Please forgive me!" Cat pleaded him.

"No! I can't! Try to understand me, Cat!" Robbie shouted irritated.

Cat covered her ears with her hands and said calmly, "Please stop shouting..."

Robbie took a deep breath and tried to calm down. I looked at Cat. I felt sorry for her. She seemed so vulnerable. I looked at Beck and he took my hand and gave it a squeeze. I moved closer to him, as he passed his arm around my shoulders. He kissed my forehead and sighed.

"So... Now you're not virgin anymore, are you?" Robbie stated softly.

Cat raised her head and took a look at him. She shook her head. "I'm sorry." She muttered.

"It's... cool." Robbie replied. Me, Beck and Cat looked at him surprised. "I'm serious. Cat, I'm able to forgive you, 'cause I truly love you." He added. Cat's lips formed a slight smile. "But I just need a reason. I need to know why you cheated on me. I had told you if you wanted to... _move on _you could tell me. I was ready. Why? Don't you love me?" He asked her. I could understand he was trying hard not to cry.

"Frankly... I don't know... I didn't want to. I didn't want to have sex neither with you nor Drake... It just happened. I dont' know what I was thinking. But I love you, Robbie. Please forgive me... I... I don't know what to do to make you understand that I love you and-" Robbie cut her off with a kiss.

"Aww..." I exclaimed happily and claped a couple of times.

"C'mon... Let's go." Beck whispered to my ear.

"Okay." I replied and I exited the kitchen holding Beck's hand tight.

_**Andre's POV:**_

I entered HA holding a cup of black coffee. _I have to find Tori. _I thought to myself. I didn't know what was wrong with her, but she kept avoiding my text messages and calls. I went to my locker and grabbed my history book. Then, I headed to her locker. I found her talking to Cat.

"So, you cheated on him and he forgave you?" Tori exclaimed surprised.

"Yes! I can't believe that!" Cat squealed happily.

"Wow! He really loves you..." Tori replied. I stood behind the wall, just listening to their conversation. "So... How was it?" Tori asked her. I could imagine her blushing.

"Um... How was what?" Cat questioned her confused.

"You know... Your first time..." Tori explained

"Oh... It was... good. I mean... I have no experience to judge, but I kinda liked it." Cat answered shyly.

"Hmm..."

"What's wrong?" Cat asked her. _That's it! I'm gonna find out what's wrong with Tori._

"It's just... I feel ready to have sex with Andre... I really want to... But... when we were about to, I stopped. I didn't know what to do... I just left his house quickly. Then I called Jade and she told me that I wasn't ready. But I feel ready." She stated. "And I think Andre will hate me..." She added.

"Of course not! I agree with Jade. You're not ready. Believe me, you'll understand when you're ready... And Andre loves you. So don't be silly!" Cat told her.

"Okay..." Tori muttered. I felt relieved. Cat had told her what I would tell her. And I knew why she was aloof.

_**Beck's POV:**_

I left Jade at the Grub Truck to take her coffee and went to my locker. I saw Andre standing on the wall, looking at Tori and Cat talking.

I approached him slowly and whispered to his ear, "What are they saying?"

"They talk about-" He paused and slowly turned around. He faced me and I smiled at him innocently. "Um... Who knows? I wasn't spying on them." He muttered and looked down.

"Oh, c'mon... I'm your best friend. Tell me." I told him.

"Well... I heard them talking about Cat... She cheated on Robbie!" He exclaimed surprised.

"I know. With Drake." I replied.

"With Drake? How do you know?"

"She went to my RV when I was with Jade and she told us. Today she told Robbie. He forgave her." I informed him.

"Yeah... I heard that." He said. I looked at him angrily. "What? I admit! I was spying on them! But only because Tori was aloof and I wanted to know what was wrong with her! And I found out." He said.

"She thinks she's ready to have sex with you but she's not." I stated.

"Exact- Wait. How do you know that?" He asked me suspiciously.

"Relax dude! She called Jade and Jade told me."

"Oh... Well... I'm going to talk to my girlfriend. Bye." He mumbled and went to Tori's locker.

I rolled my eyes and headed to my locker. I opened it and took some books from it. I heard footsteps coming closer to me and I turned around. I saw Jade approaching me holding a cup of coffee. She smiled at me and kissed my cheek gently.

"Hey! We're going shopping after school." She told me.

"What? Me and you?" I asked her. She nodded and took a sip of her coffee. "I... I don't know if I-"

"I want to buy some new underwear and I need your opinion."

"I'm coming with you." I stated. She chuckled went to her locker.

"See you later babe!" She told me as she walking away. I smiled and closed my locker.

_**Drake's POV:**_

I ran to Beck, as I saw him going to his classroom.

"Dude." I chocked out and grabbed his arm to make him stay outside of the classroom.

"What happened?" He asked me.

I took some deep breaths to stop panting and said, "Do you know where Trina is?"

He chuckled. "Nope. Why?"

"I'm trying to apologize to her but I can't find her. I sent flowers to her house. I texted her a billion times, I stayed outside her bedroom and sang to her... I don't know what else to do! I want to find her and tell her that I love her but I can't find her."

"Wait. How did you got into her house and sang her?" He asked me.

"Tori let me in. But Trina's bedroom was locked." I replied.

"Oh... Well... I don't know where she is. Watch at the Black Box Theater. These days she's rehearsing for a new play." Beck told me.

"Oh. Okay, Beck. Thanks." I told him.

"Don't mention it." He replied and got in his classroom.

I headed to the Black Box Theater. I finally reached it and I saw my girlfriend, well _ex-girlfriend _dancing with two other girls. They stopped and one girl with black hair stopped the music.

"Okay. That was good!" The girl with black hair announced happily.

Another girl with long brown hair approached Trina. "So... You and Drake broke up, right?" She asked her.

Trina nodded. "Why?"

"I was sure no one can stay with you longer than four months. That was your longer relationship, right?" The girl asked her.

"What do you want Cassie?" Trina questioned her angrily.

"Oh... Don

't be mad at me because Drake couldn't stand being with you and he cheated on you! And I don't know who was the lucky girl... Do you know Alyssa?" Cassie asked the girl with the black hair.

Alyssa approached them. "No. But I'm dying to find out."

"Hey! I have an idea! I'll tell you who the girl is, if you promise me you'll actually die then!" Trina exclaimed bitterly.

"Let's go, Cassie. Trina is in a bad mood..." Alyssa muttered and grabbed Cassie's arm and pulled her away.

As they were leaving, Cassie shouted at Trina, "And you thought he was different!" The girl started laughing and I saw Trina wiping away a tear from her cheek.

I wanted to get inside and hug her tight, but I changed my mind when I heard her saying, "I hate you Drake... I hate you more than everything."

Suddenly, my urge to get inside the Black Box Theater and apologize to her disappeared. I looked down and started walking to the Ashplant Cafe slowly, as the bell rang.

**-The end of school day-**

I saw Trina walking to her car. I ran after her and reached her. She got inside her car without talking to me and she was going to put the key into the ignition, when I grabbed it and threw it in the garbage bin next to me.

"Drake! What the fuck?!" She exclaimed angrily.

"Finally! You talked to me!"

"Yeah... And I said 'What the fuck?!'... Give me my key back!" She replied bitterly.

"Not until you listen to what I have to say." I replied.

She groaned and muttered, "I'm listening."

"Good. I love you." I muttered. She rolled her eyes. "I _love _you. I don't know what to do to show you how much I love you and how much I need you... I'm sorry. I didn't want to, I don't know what happened! Trina, please... Forgive me..." I told her.

"No." She muttered and got out of the car. She went to the garbage bin and looked in it. She sighed in frustration and kept looking in it disgusted, without touching anything. "Whatever. I'm gonna walk." She stated and started waling away. I sighed and started searching for her key into the garbage bin.

_I love her. I'm crazy but I still love her._

_**Jade's POV:**_

"C'mon Beck! The shops will be closed!" I shouted at him and ran to his car. I saw Trina walking outside the parking lot but I didn't bother a lot. I just wanted not to be late...

"Okay... Just calm down." Beck told me and reached his car slowly. He opened it and got inside. I entered his car, too. Trina walked in front of the car. "Wait. Was that Trina?" Beck asked me confused.

I sighed in frustration. "Yes. No. Who cares? Let's go!" He rolled his eyes and put the key to the ignition and sped.

_**Tori's POV:**_

"I'm so happy you're not mad at me..." I told Andre as we were waling to his car.

"How could I be mad at you? I love you!" He said and his grip around my waist tightened.

I chuckled and noticed a man searching for something into the garbage bin next to Trina's car. "Oh my God!" I shouted scared.

"What happened?" Andre asked me as we were walking to his car, which was next to Trina's one.

"Stop walking!" I ordered him.

He rolled his eyes and stopped. "What?"

"Someone is next to Trina's car and he's doing something in the garbage bin." I stated.

"Trina's car? I thought she had left." Andre said and looked at the man.

"Right. Trina left, why is her car still here? And who is that man? Oh my God! He killed her and now he's trying to put her into the garbage bin!" I shouted.

"Why would someone kill her?" Andre asked me.

"To steal her car." I replied.

"Oh, c'mon... Let's go closer and just ask him if he saw your sister!" Andre suggested and started going to the weird man.

"Andre don't!" I shouted at him. He ignored me and continued walking.

I sighed. "Don't leave alone here! I'm coming! What kind of boyfriend are you?" I asked him while I was following him.

"A good one." He replied and smiled.

I rolled my eyes. "I don't wanna die when I'm still virgin..." I muttered.

He chuckled. "That man isn't gonna kill us. Relax." He told me. We finally reached Trina's car. I hid behind Andre, as he said, "Hey there!"

The man looked at us and I felt so relieved, when I saw Drake's face. Andre started laughing. "Stop laughing!" I ordered him.

"Why are you laughing?" Drake asked him confused.

"Drake is the man who killed your sister to steal her car?" Andre asked me while he was laughing.

"I'm sorry?" Drake asked me confused.

"I'll explain!" I told him. "If you tell me where's Trina and what were you doing into the garbage bin." I added.

_**Beck's POV:**_

"Just hurry up. I'm hungry." I stated while Jade got in the dressing room.

"_It's gonna be quick!_" She said. I rolled my eyes and sat on a chair next to Jade's dressing room. I was in a shop with underwear. And all I wanted is to be inside Jade's dressing room. "Okay... What do you think of that?" She got out wearing a black bra and panties at the same color.

"Black? Again? Why don't you choose another color?" I suggested.

"Like what?" She asked me.

"Um... I don't know... Maybe purple?" I said.

"That's actually good." She stated. "I'll be back." She muttered and went to the shop assistant. I rested my head to the wall next to me and saw Jade getting again into the dressing room. "_Get in here!_" She said.

I smiled and asked her, "Why?"

"_I need your opinion but I'm not going out there wearing what I'm wearing right now!_" She replied. I sighed and got inside the dressing room.

_**Andre's POV:**_

I was sitting on my couch watching TV, when I thought of calling Beck. Tori had suggested going out with Beck and Jade, like two couples. I grabbed my phone and called him. He would probably still with Jade at the shop... I called him.

_Ring... Ring... Ring... Ring... Ring... Ring... Ring... Rin-_

"_What the fuck Andre?_" I heard Jade's _lovely _voice answering the phone.

"Um... Hello Jade... Where are you?" I asked her.

"_At the shop. Exactly, in the dressing room._" She replied.

"Is Beck in the dressing room, too?" I asked her.

"_Why do you think I answered his phone? Of course he is!_" She replied sarcastically. I rolled my eyes, the Jade we all know is back.

"Well... What are you doing both into the dressing room?" I asked her.

"_Having sex. What do you want?_" I chuckled.

"Really?" I asked her.

"_Hey man... Look, I'm kinda busy now... So, I'll call you later, okay?_" Beck told me.

I smiled. "Okay, Beck. Have fun."

"_We will if you hang up!_" Jade replied.

"Bye." I muttered and hung up.

**-In the evening-**

"Okay... I can't believe the had sex in a dressing room!" Tori exclaimed laughing. "They are both crazy." She stated and sat next to me on her couch.

"Hey Tori. Hey Andre." Trina went downstairs and greeted us. She went to the kitchen and grabbed a can of lemonade without making any comments. She just ran again upstairs.

"What was that?" I asked Tori.

"Trina." She replied.

"No offensive comments? No screams? No terrible singing?"

"She misses Drake."

"Then why isn't she going and talk to him? Drake wants her, too." I stated.

Tori sighed. "I don't know..." She muttered. "Hey, did Beck call back?"

"Nope."

"Oh..." I kissed her forehead.

_**Jade's POV:**_

We entered my house and went to my bedroom. My dad was on a business trip, as far as we knew, and my mom was at the supermarket.

"Okay... I think I've never had so much fun on shopping." Beck stated and sat on my bed. I smiled and him and put my new underwear into my cupboard.

"Yeah, right..." I agreed. "We tested the underwear..." I added.

He chuckled. "Good underwear..." He admitted.

"I'm glad I bought a different color." I said. "Hey, why don't you call Andre to see what he wanted?" I suggested.

"Yeah, right..." He grabbed his phone. "My phone is running out of battery." He stated.

"It's cool. I'm gonna call him."

_Ring... Ring... R-_

"_Hello?_"

"Yeah... Hey Andre."

"_Oh! Hi Jade! Did you finish?_"

"Yes, Andre. We finished. What did you want?" I asked him bitterly.

"W_ould you like to go out with Tori and me tonight at Nozu?_" He asked me.

"Wait." I told him. "They want to go out with us at Nozu tonight." I told Beck.

"Aww... I thought we were going to test your new underwear again tonight..." Beck muttered smiling. I chuckled.

"Sure, Andre. But tomorrow we have school. We won't stay until very late." I told him.

"_Okay... Do you care about school?_" He asked me suspiciously.

"Of course." I replied casually.

"_Since when?_"

"Since now! Bye Andre!"

"_Bye. See you in an hour. Is it good?_"

"It's perfect. Come over to my house first. Bye." I hung up. Beck looked at me suspiciously. "What?" I asked him.

"_We have school tomorrow?_ Are you serious?" He asked me confused.

"No. But I preferred 'We have school tomorrow' rather than saying 'I want to have sex with Beck'. Got it?" He nodded.

I smiled and sat on his lap. I kissed him and passed my hands behind his neck, pulling him even closer to me, closing every space between our bodies. His hands wrapped around my waist. We pulled apart. He lay on my bed and I did the same, resting my head on his chest.

"Do you know we forgot to use protection, right?" He asked me caressing my hair slowly.

I shrugged. "I don't really care." I replied and looked at him. He smiled at me and kissed my forehead gently.

* * *

**Okay... I hope you enjoyed reading it! Please, please, please REVIEW! As you all know, reviews making me update faster! ;D**


	22. Flowers for a broken heart

__**Hey guys! It took me ages to update, but I'm extremely sorry for that... Please don't hate me after this chapter... Enjoy! :DD**

**~Kelly~  
**

* * *

_Chapter 22: Flowers for a broken_ heart

_**Jade's POV:**_

Andre and Tori entered my room, holding hands. Andre closed the door and he sat on my bed, pulling Tori on his lap. Beck was sitting on the floor, next to me.

"So... Are you guys good now?" I asked them.

"Yeah..." Tori answered and blushed.

Andre looked at her and chuckled. "Tori understood that I'm not mad at her." He added. She smiled at kissed his cheek. Beck smiled at looked at me.

"So... What about you?" Tori asked us.

"What about us?" Beck questioned her back.

"In the dressing room? Really?" Tori asked us. I chuckled.

"Oh my God..." Beck muttered.

"Well... I was trying out some underwear..." I explained.

"Oh... I got it." Andre said smiling. He looked at Beck, who looked at me. That moment, I heard the main door of the house opening.

"_Jade! I'm back!_" My mom shouted form downstairs.

"Good!" I replied sarcastically. Beck rolled his eyes.

"_Hey, Jadey? I forgot what tampons do you use..._" My mom stated from the other side of the door. I widened my eyes. "_The ones who are in the purple package or in the green one?_" I opened my mouth, but I closed it immediately. "_I got you the purple package. Are you okay with that_?" She asked me again. I looked at my hands. My mother finally remembered to open the door. She looked at us and widened her eyes. "Oh! J-Jade... I'm-"

"It's cool, mom." I cut her off. "The purple package I buy." I muttered. My mom nodded and closed the door. "Oh! And... Mom?" I called her.

"_Yes, sweetie?_"

"NEXT TIME OPEN THE DOOR!" I screamed at her. I took a deep breath and looked at Beck.

"But... In my RV you have the g-"

"Please don't speak of it." I interrupted him. He smiled and kissed my forehead. _Oh, mom..._

_**Drake's POV:**_

I kept knocking the door at Trina's house, until finally her mother opened it. "Hello Mrs Vega. I'm Drake." I told her politely.

"Yeah... I remember you..." Her mother told me smiling. "Come in. You're here for...?"

"Trina. Is she here?" I asked her.

"Sure. She's in her room. But I don't think she'll talk to you. Her boyfriend broke her heart and she's locked in her room." Her mother told me.

That made my heart literally broke into little pieces. "It's cool. I'll try." I replied and went upstairs. I found Trina's bedroom and knocked the door.

"_Go away whoever you are! I don't wanna talk to anyone!_" Trina shouted form the inside of her room. I sighed. I threw a letter in the bedroom, passing it under her door.

_**Trina's POV:**_

I took the piece of paper and read it.

**Trina, **

**Please forgive me. I'm a jerk. I don't know what else to do to make you understand how much I love you. It was a mistake, a huge mistake. I LOVE YOU. And, if you open the door, I can give you your car keys.**

**Love, Drake**

I brushed away the tears from my cheek and shouted, "Give the keys to my mom!"

"_No! I want to give them to you!_" He replied.

I sighed and opened the door. I looked at him. He gave me my car keys and smiled at me. I grabbed them and closed the door. Another letter appeared from my door.

**I have a present for you. Open the door. You're not gonna find me outside.**

I rolled my eyes and slowly opened the door. I saw his favorite guitar in front of me. He had many guitars, but that was his favorite one. I grabbed it and closed the door. It had _another _letter on it.

**You can do whatever you want with it. Hit it to the wall, break it, I don't care. Well... I do care, but... it's for you. You can imagine that I'm in the guitar. Express your anger on the guitar. **

**Ps. Your favorite flowers are white roses, right?**

I raised my eyebrows. Was he gonna give me roses again? He had tried everything. He had given roses to me using three different ways. But, he gave me his favorite guitar... To do whatever I want with it.

I shook my head and imagined that the guitar was Drake. I took it and started hitting it at the wall, until it broke. Then, I noticed a white rose in it...

"Wait. What?" I said to myself, as I picked the rose and smelled its beautiful scent. Another letter came from under my door.

**I hope you liked my little surprise. You don't know how much I tried to put the rose in the guitar... Will you open the door?**

I froze. He destroyed his favorite guitar for me. I opened the door and looked at him. I couldn't help but cry, with all my heart. I fell to his arms and held him tight. He passed his arms around my waist and kissed my forehead.

"I'm sorry, babe..." He whispered to my ear. I kept crying.

"I missed you. Why did you do this to me?" I asked him, trying to stop the tears.

"I didn't want to. Will you forgive me?" He asked me softly.

"How can't I? You destroyed your favorite guitar for me..." I mumbled, still sobbing.

"Please... Stop crying. Don't do this to me..." He pleaded me.

I took a deep breath and took a step away from him. I looked at him. He smiled at me, and I couldn't help but kiss him. He kissed me back, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me even closer. I felt his soft lips on mine, his hot breath on my neck, his hands on my back, protecting me. We pulled apart and I finally smiled at him.

"I can't believe I forgave you..." I muttered, making him smile.

_**Tori's POV:**_

"So? Are we going to Nozu?" I asked them.

"Right. Let's go." Andre muttered and stood up. I followed him. Then, Beck stood up and helped Jade stand up, too.

"Wait." Jade mumbled and went to the bathroom.

"What?" Beck asked her, as she closed the door.

"_I want to pee! Is that so bad?_" She answered.

Beck smiled and shook his head. I chuckled and passed my arm around Andre's waist. He placed his arm around my shoulders and kissed my forehead. Jade got out of the bathroom and took a minute to fix her hair. Then, she started searching for her purse. Beck rolled his eyes. She put some lipstic and eyeliner on and checked again her hair.

"Maybe I have to change my streaks. What do you think?" She asked me.

"I... I like them." I muttered.

"Yeah... You're right..." She said. "I'm gonna change them. I want the purple ones." She added.

Beck sighed and told us, "Maybe we should sit down again." I chuckled.

"Yup." Andre agreed. We sat on her bed, as she entered her bathroom one more time. She got out and headed to the door.

"C'mon!" She ordered us. We stood up. Beck took her hand and they went upstairs. Me and Andre followed them.

**-At Nozu-**

"Let's sit there." I suggested. Everyone agreed and we sat on the table I showed them. Mrs Lee approached us and asked us what we wanted. We ordered and we waited for our foods to come.

"Hey... Is that Trina?" Jade asked me. I turned my head and looked at my sister sitting on a table.

"Yes... Maybe she wanted to go out. You know... To forget." I stated.

"She doesn't look like she wants to forget something..." Jade told me. "She seems happy." She added.

"Yeah... Trina _is_ happy!" Andre agreed.

"But... How?" Beck asked.

"I don't know... But I can't watch her alone. I'm gonna call her. Maybe she wants to sit with us." I muttered.

"I don't think so." Jade told me.

"Why not?" Beck asked her.

"Because Drake just sat at her table." She stated casually.

"What?! Drake?" Andre asked her. I looked at her in disbelief.

"Yes! Look!" She ordered me. I looked at Trina's table and saw her, with Drake. She was laughing. And Drake kissed her.

_**Jade's POV:**_

"Oh my God! That's amazing!" Tori exclaimed happily.

"Yes... Yes, it is..." Andre agreed.

"I think she forgave him." Beck stated. I nodded.

**-Two hours later-**

I entered Beck's RV after him. I closed the door and threw my purse on his desk. Beck sat on his couch and turned the TV on. I sat next to him. He passed his arm around my shoulders and I rested my head on his chest. He caressed my arm, and I kissed his neck softly.

"Hey..."

"What?" He asked me.

"You said you want to test one more time my new underwear..." I stated. He smiled.

"Yeah... Yeah, I said so..." He agreed.

I chuckled as he lay on top of me, placing soft kisses from my chin, to my chest. He slowly took off my blouse and admired my new bra. He chuckled.

"What?" I asked him smiling.

"I just _love _your new underwear..." He stated and kept kissing me.

**-The next morning-**

"Jade... Come on... You have to wake up." Beck whispered in my ear. I groaned and opened my eyes slowly. I looked at him and smiled. "Hey

there..." He greeted me and kissed my forehead, as he stood up.

"Good morning." I muttered and covered my head with the blanket.

Beck sighed and looked at me. "C'mon Jade..." He mumbled and took the blanket.

"Beck!" I shouted and stared at him with a death look.

"What?" He asked me innocently. I sighed and stood up. "Do you want coffee?" He asked me.

"What a stupid question, Oliver. I _always_ want coffee." I replied sarcastically. He rolled his eyes and entered the bathroom. I heard my phone ringing. I grabbed it and answer it, without looking at the number ID.

"Hello?" I didn't hear an answer. Only someone sobbing. "Who is it?" I asked.

"T-Tori..." I heard a weak voice coming from the other side of the phone.

"Tori? What happened?" I asked her curiously.

"I... I broke up." She muttered.

"WHAT?!" I shrieked. Beck got out of the bathroom immediately. He looked at me surprised and worried. "Why?" I asked her.

"He cheated on me." Tori whimpered.

I sighed in frustration. "Great. What do you want me to do, now?"

"I... I don't know... I just wanted someone to know that. And I thought that you were the best to find out first."

"Okay... Okay... Just calm down... Please. Where are you?" I asked her calmly.

"At my house."

"Okay. Me and Beck are coming over. Got it?"

"Yup. I'll be waiting." She hung up. Beck looked at me confused.

"So?" He asked me. "What happened?"

"Tori and Andre broke up because Andre cheated on her." I informed him.

"What? Are you serious?" Beck questioned me surprised.

"Yeah! And I don't-" My phone started ringing again.

"Tori again?" Beck asked me.

"Nope. It's Cat." I replied. Beck shrugged and got in the bathroom again. I answered the phone. "What do you want Cat?" I heard her sobbing. _Oh my God... Sobbing again..._

"Hi Jade..." Her voice wasn't happy _at all_...

"Cat! What happened?" I asked her concerned.

"I dumped Robbie." She muttered.

"WHAT?!" I shrieked for a second time in five minutes. I heard a weird noise coming from the bathroom, and I saw Beck storming outside with a towel around his waist. He stared at me worried. I chuckled.

"I broke up with Robbie." Cat restated.

"I heard that. Why?"

"Because I think I'm in love with Drake." She replied.

"WHAT?!" I screamed.

"Don't shout, please..." Cat pleaded me. I took a deep breath.

"I can't believe that. And why did you all call me when you have problems with your relationships? I'm not the love doctor!" I exclaimed angrily. "Whatever..." I muttered. "See you at school, okay?"

"Kay..." She agreed and hung up. I threw my phone to the couch and groaned.

"What the hell happened again?" Beck asked me.

"Cat dumped Robbie." I announced. "Because she's in love with Drake." I added. Beck's eyes widened and he entered the bathroom again.

"_I'm gonna take a shower!_" He told me.

"Okay!" I replied.

**-Tori's house-**

I knocked her door one time... two times... three times... I was about to knock for a fourth time, when Beck grabbed my hand.

"Please stop." He muttered. I rolled my eyes and stopped knocking the door. After a minute, Tori opened the door.

"Hey." I greeted her.

"Hi." Beck told her smiling.

"H-Hi..." Tori muttered.

"Stop crying!" I shouted at her.

"I can't! I can't believe that he did this to me! I-"

"Loved him. He betrayed me. He's a jerk. He didn't love me. But I did. And I still do." I cut her off. Beck and Tori stared at me confused. "What? I was sure you were gonna say this..." I explained.

"Actually... Yes, that's what I was gonna say." Tori muttered.

"I knew it..." I commented.

"So... C'mon. We're late for school." Beck announced.

"Kay..." Tori muttered. Beck passed his arm around my shoulders, as we headed to his car. Tori was following us slowly.

* * *

**Okay... I hope you don't hate me... Please REVIEWWWW! Tell me if you hate me, if you love me, if you hate this chapter, if you love this chapter, if you're not gonna read anymore... Let me know your opinion! ;D**


	23. Dealing with the problems

__**Hi! I'm sorry for the late update but I had a problem with the Internet! :Z So... I hope you'll like the new chapter! Enjoy! ;P**

**~Kelly~  
**

* * *

_Chapter 23: Dealing with the problems_

_**Jade's POV:**_

"C'mon, Tori... Please... Stop crying..." I muttered and caressed her head as she was lying on my bed with her face buried in one of my pillows.

The school hours passed quickly. Andre, Robbie and Beck were together, while I was with Tori and Cat. Drake and Trina became a couple again and Trina's _friends _were looking at them like they wanted to kill themselves... That's was amuzing. But neither Tori nor Cat noticed that.

Cat was too busy looking at her crush with his girlfriend and Tori was focused on her food. Seriously, Tori had been eating everything. She ate chocolates, potato chips, french fries, sandwiches... I wanted to puke when I was watching her eating. But that's Tori's way to get over a breakup.

Cat, on the other hand, was crying because she couldn't have Drake. I told her that she didn't want Drake. She was just confused. She _thought _she wanted Drake. But she didn't believe me. Actually, she didn't _want _to believe me. She dumped Robbie for nothing. Robbie forgave her when she cheated on him and she lost her virginity. And she just dumped him.

"I... I can't..." Tori whimpered and continued crying. Her phone started ringing. "Answer it..." She mumbled.

I rolled my eyes and answered her phone. "What?"

"_Tori?_" I heard Cat's voice form the other side of the phone.

"No, Cat... I'm Jade. Tori couldn't answer the phone because she was too busy destroying my pillows with her tears." I replied sarcastically.

"_Oh... Well... Ask her if she can come over to my house._"

"Do you want to go to her house?" I asked Tori. She nodded. "She wants. She'll be there in ten minutes. Bye." I muttered and hung up without hearing Cat's answer. "C'mon, Tori. You have to go to Cat's house." I told her.

Tori sat up and looked at me. Her eyes were red from the crying. "Okay... But, then, me and Cat are coming again here... We want advice."

I sighed. "Okay... Bye." I muttered and gave her her phone. She grabbed it and looked at it. She raised her head to look at me and I smiled at her. She smiled slightly and stood up.

"Bye." She mumbled and got out of my bedroom.

_**Beck's POV:**_

"Will you tell me what the hell happened? I know you would never cheat on Tori." I stated and looked at Andre.

He was sitting next to me on my RV's floor. He looked at me. "I cheated on her." He muttered and looked at the opposide side.

"Yeah, right... And I'm the king of America." I replied.

"America doesn't have a king..." Andre stated.

"Exactly." I replied. He sighed and looked at me again. I raised my eyebrows. "So? Aren't you gonna tell me what happened?" I asked him one more time.

Andre sighed. "We had sex." He muttered.

"That's awesome! So, why did you break up?"

"It's not like you and Jade. When you and Jade have sex, only good things happen." He paused. "Except for the day you cheated on Tori and she cheated on Drake. That's different..."

"Get to the point!" I told him.

"Right... With you and Jade, for example, only good things happen. Why? Because you both want it. I think Tori didn't want to make love with me. Or she wasn't ready..." He shook his head. "Whatever. The fact is that she regretted it. And I think she hates me. And she broke up with me. I don't get it. I didn't push her to do something that she didn't want..." He muttered and covered his head with his hands.

"C'mon, man... I'm sure she'll understand her mistake. She'll understand that it wasn't your fault and she'll apologize." I told him.

"Really?" He asked me full of hope.

I nodded. "Really."

"Thanks, Beck... That's why you're my best friend." He muttered. I smiled at him.

"That's right..." I agreed. We laughed and we heard a knock at the door. "Who is it?" I shouted.

"_It's Robbie!_" I rolled my eyes and stood up. I reached the door and opened it. "Hey!" Robbie greeted me happily and entered my RV. I narrowed my eyes and watched him as he was sitting down, next to Andre.

"Um... Why are you so happy?" Andre asked him, as I sat next to him.

Suddenly, Robbie broke down. "I'm not! Okay? I miss Cat! I can't believe that she broke up with me! I forgave her! And she dumped me! And I don't even know why!" He exclaimed crying.

"Aww... C'mon, man... Everything is gonna be just fine..." Andre tried to calm him down.

"You really think so?" Robbie asked him.

Andre opened his mouth to say 'yes', but he stopped. "No." He muttered. "and I don't think me and Tori will get back together either..." He added and started crying. Robbie started crying, too.

I sighed. "Oh my God..." I muttered and covered my head with my hands.

_**Jade's POV:**_

I threw the pregnancy test in the bin and started fixing my bed. Tori and Cat called two minutes ago and told me they would come. My bed was a complete mess, since Tori had been lying there for hours crying.

I heard a knock at the door. I sighed and shouted, "Come in!"

"Hey... What are you doing?" I heard Beck's voice asking me. I turned my head and smiled at him.

"Hi, babe. I'm fixing my bed. Tori had been crying for hours on it." I explained as I was grabbing the pillows and trowing them on the floor.

"You okay?" He asked me concerned.

"Yeah, of course... Why?" I asked him casually.

"I... I don't know... You seem... stressed." He said.

"Of course I'm stressed!" I shouted, as I kept fixing my bed with sudden moves. "Tori and Cat messed up with their relationships and they're waiting for me to fix them or to give them advice! Also, I have my school project for Sikowitz, my exams, an audition for a play, I just found out that I'm pregnant, I don't know how to tell you this because I'm afraid of your reaction, I'm scared that it's gonna happen what happened the last time and I'm-" A noise cut me off. I turned just to look Beck lying on the floor. "Did you just faint? What did I say? I just told you that-" I paused. "Oh, God..." I muttered and sighed.

_**Cat's POV:**_

"C'mon, Tori! Jade's waiting for us!" I shouted at Tori. I kept walking quickly, as Tori was following me.

"Stop running!" She shouted. "I'm tired."

"Why? Crying is tiring?" I asked her sarcastically.

Tori stopped. "Do you know that you're turning into Jade?" She asked me. I shrugged.

"I don't care. C'mon!" I ordered her and started walking again.

"Wait!" She screamed. I sighed and stopped. I turned around and looked at her coming closer.

"Will you tell me why you broke up with Robbie? Or, maybe, why are you sad? You dumped him, which means that you don't have to be sad." She muttered.

"Yeah... Well..." I started. "I... I'm not sad because I dumped him. I broke up with him because I'm in love with someone else. And I'm sad because the guy I'm in love with has a girlfriend." I explained.

"Really?" She asked me panting. "Who is it? Do I know him?"

I nodded. "Yup."

"Well... I don't know many guys who have a girl-" She stopped. "Oh my God! You're in love with Beck?! How could you do that? Jade's your best friend!  
And she's trying to help you!" She shouted.

"Shut up! I'm not in love with Beck..." I told her.

"Then... Who is it?" She asked me again.

I sighed. "Drake."

"WHAT?!" Tori screamed. "Are you serious? You're in love with my sister's boyfriend?!" She asked me. I nodded. "Stay away from Drake! I think you did enough. You broke them up one time, you don't have to repeat it! Drake's in love with Trina! Got it?" She shouted at me.

I nodded and covered my face with my hands. "I know. And I'm not gonna break them up." I told her.

"Then, why did you break up with Robbie?" She asked me.

"Because I couldn't date him while I was in love with someone else..." I stated.

Tori sighed and looked at me. "C'mon. Let's go. Jade's waiting for us." She muttered and started walking.

"Tori, wait!" I shouted.

"What?" She asked me and stopped to look at me.

"Please don't tell anything to Trina..." I begged her.

"Don't worry. I won't. But you have to keep your promise, too. Stay away from Drake." She mumbled. I nodded and smiled at her. She smiled back and we continued walking to Jade's house.

_**Drake's POV:**_

I was sitting on Trina's couch. Trina's head was resting on my chest, as she was lying on the same couch. We were watching 'Mr Monk'. We were laughing as we were watching Mr Monk talking about his phobia about milk.

"He's totally crazy, isn't he?" Trina asked me.

I nodded. "Yes, he is." I agreed. "Just like you." I added and chuckled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked.

I laughed. "Nothing. Relax..." I told her. She frowned and looked at me. I smiled at her innocently. She shrugged. She sat up and looked at me with an expressionless face. "What?" I asked her.

"Nothing." She muttered and smiled. She kissed my lips softy. I kissed her back and wrapped my arms around her. She giggled and put her hands behind my neck, keeping kissing me passionately. We pulled apart. "I love you." She told me.

"I love you, too." I replied. She smiled and kissed me again.

_**Andre's POV:**_

I entered my house and threw my keys to the table next to me. Robbie got in right after me. He sat on my couch and turned the TV on. I got in the kitchen. I opened the fridge and took a look inside.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"Um... A soda." He replied.

"We don't have any soda." I replied.

"Then, a glass of orange juice."

"We don't have orange juice either."

"What do you have?" He asked me.

"Nothing." I replied.

"Then, why did you ask me...?"

"Because I wanted to be polite. But I was hoping you would say that a glass of water would be perfect..." I muttered.

Robbie chuckled. "Okay then... A glass of water would be perfect." He stated. I grabbed a glass and filled it with cold water. I took it and went to him.

"Here." I handed him the glass.

"Thanks." He relied and took a sip. "Andre?" He called me as I was sitting on the couch next to him.

"Hmm?"

"I can't believe we're single again." He mumbled.

I sighed. "Neither can I, Robbie..." I muttered.

"You don't have to be sad. You're good-looking. You can find a girl easy." He stated. I looked at him. "But I'm not so lucky. I don't know what's wrong with Cat's brain and she loved me, but she understood her mistake and dumped me..." He added.

"C'mon, Robbie... Don't think like that..." I told him and caressed his back.

"It's easy for you to say it." He chocked out. "You and Beck can go out with whichever girl you want to." He said.

"That's wrong. Beck can have whichever girl he wants. I have to fight a little bit..." I corrected him.

Robbie chuckled. "Seriously, how can Beck be so cool with girls?" Robbie asked me.

I sighed. "I don't know... That's a mystery..." I answered.

_**Tori's POV:**_

I knocked Jade's door a couple of times. Then, we heard some footsteps coming closer. The door opened and Beck appeared in front of us.

"Hi Beck!" I greeted him.

"Yeah... Hey..." He muttered and got inside again.

I looked at Cat confused. She shrugged and followed me in.

"Um... Is something wrong?" Cat asked him, as he sat on the couch and covered his head with both hands.

He raised his head. "What? No, no... I just fell and hit my head. That's all." He explained.

"How did you fall?" Cat asked him and sat next to him.

"Um... I... I didn't see a step..." He mumbled. I narrowed my eyes and looked at Cat suspiciously.

"Where's Jade?" I asked him.

"She's upstairs. Go." He replied, with his eyes closed.

"Okay..." I muttered and took Cat by her hand. We went upstairs and knocked Jade's bedroom's door.

"_Come in!_" She shouted.

I opened the door and looked at Jade sitting on her chair, looking at something at her laptop.

"Hi Jade!" Cat squealed and ran to her.

"Hey Cat! Are you done with the crying?" Jade asked her.

Cat shrugged. "I'm trying." She replied.

"Hmm..."

"What are you looking at?" I asked her and approached her.

"Oh! N-Nothing..." She mumbled and closed her laptop.

"Did Beck fall here?" I asked her.

"What? Yeah... He fell..." Jade restated.

"How?" I asked her.

"Tori... Beck already t-" I stepped on her foot and made her stop.

"So? How did he fall?" I asked Jade.

"Oh... He... He..." She paused. "I don't know. I got in my room and saw him down." She stated calmly.

"Oh... Really?" I asked her.

"Really!" Jade snapped at her.

"Okay... Just relax..." I tried to calm her down.

Jade took a deep breath and stood up. "Do you want anything?" She asked me and Cat.

"I want some orange juice..." Cat muttered.

"Do you have tea?" I asked Jade.

"Oh, yes! Of course! And I also have some fresh sushi!" Jade said faking a smile. "If you want tea, go to Nozu. I hate tea." She stated bitterly.

I frowned. "I want water." I muttered.

Jade smiled. "Good." She replied and got out of her room.

I didn't believe neither of their stories. Something wasn't right... I sat on Jade's chair and opened her laptop.

"What are you doing?" Cat asked me.

"Shh!" I told her and started searching at her Internet history until found something... interesting.

* * *

**Okay... I want to tell you that Jade's pregnancy isn't going to be the main subject of these last chapters... (yes, this story is coming to an end...) But I need it because I just thought of something... Something that is probably gonna make you hate me... ;P But I'm gonna take the risk! :DD Anyway... Please REVIEW! I like it when you guys alert and favorite, but I really want to read your opinion... So, REVIEW and tell me what do you think... And, I remind you, that EVERYONE can REVIEW! Don't worry about that! Thanks for reading!**


	24. Promise

__**Hello! Did you guys see the new Victorious promo? Wanko's Warehouse! :DDD Whatever... Please read and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter... ;P**

**~Kelly~  
**

* * *

_Chapter 25: Promise_

_**Tori's POV:**_

"Abortions?!" I exclaimed confused.

"What are abortions?" Cat asked me.

"Uh? Nothing!" I replied.

"Why are you looking at Jade's laptop?" Cat asked me curiously.

"Don't say anything to Jade or Beck or anyone else! Got it?" I muttered.

"Got it..." Cat mumbled and looked down.

"Good." I muttered.

"But... Why are you looking at Jade's laptop?" She asked me again.

"Cat! It's not your business! Stay out of this!" I warned her.

"Okay..." She mumbled and looked down.

I sighed. "Cat... I didn't want to yell at you... I'm sorry." I told her.

"It's cool." She replied.

I looked again at the laptop screen. "Please don't say anything to anyone." I pleaded her.

"Kay..." She replied.

I closed the laptop and looked at Cat. She smiled at me, trying to make me trust her. I nodded. I looked at the trash bin and noticed something.

"Hey, Cat?"

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you go and tell Jade that I don't want water. I changed my mind. I want some orange juice, like you." I stated.

"Sure!" Cat squealed and ran to the door. She opened it and got out of the room.

I frowned and reached the trash bin. I looked at it and recognized a pregnancy test. I tried to understand if it was positive or negative. I narrowed my eyes, trying to notice a color. Blue or pink. I knew that if it was pink, it was positive. But if it was blue, it was negative. I was almost sure that it was pink, when I heard footsteps. I ran to the bed and sat on it.

_**Jade's POV:**_

I went downstairs and looked at Beck. I sat next to him.

"How is your head?" I asked him.

"I'm fine. Don't worry." He replied.

"What did you say to Cat and Tori?"

"I told them that I did see a step at the stairs." Beck answered.

"Oh... That's good... I told them that I didn't see how you fell." I stated.

"Okay... Good." Beck commented.

I took a deep breath. "So... I'm going to the kitchen." I announced.

"Sure... And when Cat and Tori leave, I think we should... talk." Beck told me. I nodded and entered the kitchen.

I opened the fridge and grabbed the carton with the orange juice. I put it on the table and saw Cat approaching me.

"Hey Jadey!" She squealed.

"Hey." I replied bitterly.

"Tori told me that she wants orange juice, just like me." Cat informed me.

I sighed. "Okay..." I muttered and took two glasses. I put the orange juice into the glasses and took them. "C'mon, let's go." I told her. Cat giggled and ran to the stairs. "What was so funny?" I asked myself and followed her.

We made it to my room. Cat opened the door and stormed in. Tori was sitting on my bed. "Hi." She muttered and looked at me suspiciously.

"What's wrong?" I asked her and handed her a glass of orenge juice.

"Oh... Um... Nothing." She mumbled.

"What's up with Andre?" I asked her.

"Everything is the same. We're still broken up." Tori replied.

"Oh..." I muttered and gave the other glass to Cat. "Here."

"Thank you!" Cat exclaimed happily.

"Yeah... Whatever." I muttered.

"So... We're here because we want to-"

"Cry about your loves." I cut Tori off.

"Yeah!" Tori agreed and started crying again.

"Oh... Tori..." Cat sat next to her and started crying on her shoulder. They left the glasses of orange juice on the desk and they lay on my bed crying.

"Oh my God..." I muttered and rolled my eyes. Beck slowly appeared from the door. I motioned him to come in. He reached me slowly and kissed my cheek.

"Let's go downstairs. They're gonna be crying for two hours..." Beck told me. I nodded and followed him downstairs.

We sat on the couch. He passed his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer. I rested my head to his shoulder and sighed. Beck's hand slowly moved to my stomach. He caressed it and I looked at him. I smiled at him and he kissed my forehead.

"What are we gonna do?" He whispered to my ear.

"I really don't know. Okay? My parents are gonna freak out." I replied whispering.

"Well... My parents won't have a different reaction..." He agreed. I sighed.

"I thought of something." I muttered.

"What?" He asked me.

"I... Maybe I shouldn't keep it." I stated.

"What are you talking about? You can't just kill it." Beck told me.

"I know... It's bad and I don't wanna abort it, but it's the only way... After my previous pregnancy I'm afraid." I admitted.

Beck sighed. "I know, babe... I know..." He mumbled and kissed my forehead. "Maybe you should ask for your mother's advice." He suggested.

I exhaled. "I guess so... But I don't know how she'll react." I told him.

"You didn't know the previous time." Beck stated.

"That's true. I guess I should try talk to my _mother_ first." I said.

Beck chuckled. "Yeah... And I'll talk to my _dad _first." He added.

I laughed. "Good. So... We're talking to them and then we're gonna make a decision." I stated.

"I hate making decisions." Beck commented.

I chuckled. "Well... I'm going upstairs. I have to play the love doctor for one more time." I stated and stood up. I started walking to the stair, when I heard Beck calling me. I turned around and looked at him. "What?" I asked him.

"I have to tell you something." Beck told me.

"If you don't want it, tell me now." I warned him.

"No... Andre told me something. About... him and Tori."

"Do you know why they broke up?" I asked him curiously and reached him. I sat next to him and looked into his eyes.

"Yeah..." He answered.

"So... What are you waiting for? Tell me!" I told him excited.

"Okay... Tori's not virgin anymore." Beck stated.

"I knew it!" I commented.

"Will you let me finish?" He asked me firmly.

"Sorry." I muttered and looked down.

He sighed and kissed my forehead. "Tori maybe regretted it and she broke up with him." He stated.

"Oh. My. God..."

"Yes, that's weird." Beck commented.

"She's so stupid!" I exclaimed angrily.

"Why?"

"You can't dump your boyfriend, who is your first, for such a stupid reason!" I stated.

"So... If you ever dump me, it would be a serious reason?" He asked me.

"Of course. I won't break up with you. Never." I told him. "Unless you cheat on me." I added.

"I won't." He stated.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

I smiled and kissed him quickly. I stood up and ran upstairs. I reached my bedroom's door. I touched the doorknob, but I didn't open the door, as I heard Cat and Tori talking.

"_So... You're saying that Jade's pregnant?_" I heard Cat's voice asking Tori.

"_Yeah... There's a pregnancy test in the trash bin and it's positive._" Tori replied. I cursed myself for not thinking of hiding the pregnancy test.

"_And... why were you looking at Jade's laptop?_" Cat asked her again.

"_I wanted to see what Jade was looking at when we got in the room._" Tori answered. Tori had been very curious the last days... That was irritating.

"_What was she looking at?_"

"_She's was looking at abortions..._" Tori almost whispered.

"_What are abortions?_"

"_An abortion is when you don't want to be pregnant and you go to the doctor and they put the baby out of you._" Tori explained.

"_Oh... And then they put it in another woman's belly?_" Cat questioned. I rolled my eyes. _Oh Cat..._

"_No, Cat... They kill the baby._" The word 'kill' echoed in my head. I heard a loud gasp.

"_They can't kill Jade's baby!_" Cat shouted.

"_Cat! Stop shouting!_" Tori muttered. "_No one must learn that we know Jade's pregnant. And... if Jade wants to, they can kill the baby._" Tori stated.

I could hear Cat sobbing. I sighed and opened the door. "Hey." I muttered.

"Hey." Cat replied expressionless.

"I want Andre." Tori stated.

"Why did you break up?" I asked her. I didn't want to show her that I knew...

"I... We... He..." Tori started but couldn't form a sentence.

"You... What?" I tried to make her speak.

"I kinda broke up with him." Tori muttered. Cat gasped and covered her mouth with her hands.

"Why?" I asked her again.

"We had sex. And I regretted it. But I'm not sure I regretted it. The fact is that I broke up with him because I was embarassed." She explained.

"Okay... I think you're a little messed up." I commented.

"You really think so?" She asked me sarcastically. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't know what you want. You're trying to follow the _right _and the _logical _way. But you have to follow your _heart_. Stop thinking what's wrong and what's right. Stop thinking of something more than an hour. Stop changing your mind. Most of the times, your first decision is the best." I told her.

Tori smiled slightly. "Really?" She asked me. I nodded.

"What is your heart telling you?" I asked her.

"That I want Andre. I want to call him, apologize and ask him to take me back." Tori replied.

"Then, do it." I urged her.

"But... maybe I should wait for him to call me. You know... Maybe he-"

"CALL HIM!" I shouted at her and interrupted her.

"Okay..." She muttered and grabbed her phone. She dialed Andre's number.

"You can go into the bathroom to talk." I suggested.

"Thanks." She replied and got in my bathroom.

I looked at Cat. She smiled at me innocently. "Don't look at me like that!" I ordered her. She frowned and looked down. "Yeah... Whatever. You're messed up, too." I commented.

"Why? I love Drake. I know it. Drake is my first! I wanna be with him! My heart tells me that I'm in love with him!" Cat announced.

"Well... Then, you have to search deeper in your heart." I stated.

Cat frowned. "You're not the right person to give me advice. You don't know anything about true love." She told me.

"Excuse me?" I asked her offended. "I think I know a lot of things about true love..." I added.

"Really?"

"Really! I started dating Beck, we broke up, we got back together, we broke up again, we found different dates, we made love, he got me pregnant, we got beck together again, I lost the baby, we're still together and I'm pregnant again!" I shouted at her angrily. "I think I know what true love is." I added.

Cat smiled victoriously. "I knew you were pregnant again." She commented. "But I also made you confess it..." She added.

I shook my head. "Okay... When did you become clever?" I asked her.

Cat shrugged. "I don't know."

"Never!" I replied. "I knew you knew about my pregnancy. And you also know about the abortion." I stated.

Cat gulped. "How did you...?"

"I heard you and Tori discussing. It's cool. I was gonna tell you the truth anyway..." I told her. "But I just wanted first to be sure about my decision." I added.

"Don't you know what you're gonna do?" Cat asked me.

I sighed and sat on my chair. "Nope. I don't know what to do..." I exclaimed sadly.

"You can't kill the baby!" Cat exclaimed sobbing. "The baby is gonna be very beautiful! I mean... You and Beck are gonna be the parents..." She stated. I smiled at her.

"Thank you, Cat... I'll think of it." I told her.

"Kay!" She kissed my cheek.

Tori got out of the bathroom. "Yay!" She exclaimed happily.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"Andre said he still loves me! And he liked that I called him first!" Tori said.

"See? I told you!" I told her. I stood up and she hugged me tight.

"I'm going to his house to talk..." Tori announced and grabbed her bag. She got out of the room bouncing happily.

I laughed. Cat was about to leave, too, but I grabbed her arm. "Oh... No, little red... We have some things to discuss..." I stated.

Cat sighed and sat on my bed. "What?" She asked me.

"You have to figure out if you're in love with Drake or Robbie." I told her.

"I'm in love with Drake!" She shouted.

"No, you're not!" I shouted back at her. She opened her mouth to say something, but she regretted it. "Now... When you first kiss Robbie, what did you feel?" I asked her.

"I felt like I was gonna explode. I felt butterflies in my stomach and I thought I could fly!" She exclaimed smiling.

"Good... What did you feel when you kissed Drake?" I asked her.

"I... I don't know... Actually, I felt nothing. You know... I was satisfied, but I didn't feel like when I kissed Robbie..." She muttered. She looked down and suddenly widened her eyes.

I smiled victoriously. "I think you know who you're in love with..." I told her.

She looked at me and smiled. She nodded. "Now, I know..." She agreed. "With Drake!" She exclaimed happily.

"What?!" I asked her surprised.

Cat laughed. "Relax. I'm just kidding!" She said.

I sighed in relief. "Good. But you'll have to try hard in order to win Robbie again. It's not like whne you cheated on him. You broke his heart. It's like you cheated on him for a second time." I stated.

Cat nodded. "I know... I'll try everything." She announced.

* * *

**Okay... I'm actually typing this at 11:12 at night, so... be nice... ;P I'm sure there are minor (or major) grammar and spelling mistakes... But I want to sleep so bad... I just couldn't let you without a new chapter. So, please REVIEW! The last chapters don't have so many reviews like they used to... Please REVIEWWW! **


	25. Confessions

__**There it is the next chapter! I hope you'll enjoy! Did you guys see the new Victorious episode? 'Wanko's Warehouse'? It's WONDERFUL! And did you see 'The Hambone King' promo? Well... Like a promo... It was so amazing! 29/10! The Hampone King!**

**~Kelly~**

* * *

_Chapter 25: Confessions_

_**Tori's POV:**_

_Don't mess things up. Don't be silly. Tell him what you really feel. He said he loves you. Be strong._

_Apologize._

I took a deep breath and knocked Andre's door. I heard footsteps and I saw Andre opening the door. He smiled awkwardly and motioned me to come in. I nodded and came in his house. That was awkward. I wanted so bad to apologize, but I couldn't. I just couldn't do it. I sat on his couch and sighed. He slowly approached me. He sat next to me and looked at me.

I took a deep breath. "I'm sorry." I muttered.

Andre looked into my eyes. "I'm sorry, too." He mumbled.

"For what?" I asked him.

"For telling you I loved you. Look, Tori... I don't think we should get back together. You don't know what you want. You don't know how you feel. I can't be with you if you can't make a decision about simple things..." He told me.

I tried my best not to cry. "You really believe that?" I asked him, as I was trying desperately to hold back the tears.

Andre just nodded sadly. "I'm sorry. But I think that we can't do this... It's difficult." He stated.

I nodded and gulped. "It's cool. I can understand you." I mumbled. I stood up slowly and reached the door. "Bye. See you at school." I told him.

"See you..." He replied sadly and followed me.

"Bye." I chocked out and started walking away.

I waited until I heard the door closing and I finally broke down. The tears escaped from my eyes as I was walking quickly to my house. I got in and threw myself at the couch. I buried my face to a pillow and continued sobbing.

_**Jade's POV:**_

"Bye, Cat!" I shouted at her as she was walking down the street.

"Bye!" She squealed and kept walking away.

I rolled my eyes and closed the door. I took a look at Beck, who was sitting on the couch, wathcing TV. I approached him and sat next to him. He passed his arm around my shoulders, as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"What happened with the girls?" Beck asked me as we were watching TV.

I shrugged. "You know... They're messed up. And I spend all my afternoon helping them. So, I don't have time to solve my problems." I replied. I placed my hand on my stomach... It was an absent-minded gesture, I didn't really think of it... It just came up.

"Relax... We'll make it." Beck told me and pulled me a little closer to him.

I sighed. "I hope so..." I muttered. He chuckled and kissed my forehead gently. I curled into his embrace, passing my arm around him. I rested my legs on the table in front of us. And we just stayed there...

_**Beck's POV:**_

Jade fell asleep into my embrace. I looked at her just to make sure. She was sleeping peacefully. I smiled and kissed her forehead. That moment, Jade's mom entered the house.

"Hi Be-" She stopped as she noticed Jade sleeping. "Oops!" She whispered. "Hi Beck!" She whispered.

"Hi." I replied. I took a strand of hair off of Jade's face and placed it behind her ear. She slightly moved, just to make herself comfortable into my embrace. Mrs West smiled and entered the kitchen. I took a deep breath. I rocked softly Jade to wake her up. "Hey... Jade..." I whispered to her ear. I hated the fatc that I was waking her up, but I seriously had to. Jade yawned and slowly opened her eyes. She blinked a couple of times and looked around. "Your mom is here." I informed her.

"Oh..." She muttered and sat up. She rubbed her eyes and looked at me. "How much had I been sleeping?" She asked me.

I shrugged. "I don't know... I think almost an hour." I answered.

She nodded and yawned again. "Well... I'm going upstairs to sleep. You?" She told me.

"I'll probably go at my RV." I told her.

"Or you can stay here..." She added smiling at me.

I chuckled. "Okay." I mumbled and we both stood up. I passed my arm around her waist, as we were going upstairs. "When are you gonna tell your mom about the...? You know..." I asked her.

"Probably tomorrow. Will you be with me?" She asked me. It was like a question. It was more like she was pleading me to be with her.

I nodded and opened her bedroom's door. "Sure."

"Thanks." She replied and lay on her bed over the blankets.

"Don't you want a blanket?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "I don't think so." She replied.

"Are you sure? What if you want in the middle of the night?" I questioned her.

"I'm fine." She muttered and closed her eyes. I rolled my eyes and lay next to her.

For the next ten minutes I was observing her. I always loved watching Jade sleeping, despite the fact that I had never told her. I admired her pale skin and her red lips. I tried to imagine the little creature that was growing inside of her. I kissed her neck and caressed her back softly, as she turned from the other side. I smiled slightly and took a look at my phone. It had just buzzed.

**1 new message from: Andre**

**Hey man! You asleep?**

I chuckled.

**From: Beck**

**To: Andre**

**Nope. ;P What's up?**

I pressed 'send' and put it next to me. I didn't manage to leave it, and it buzzed again.

**From: Andre**

**To: Beck**

**Shit. I told Tori I don't wanna be with her.**

I narrowed my eyes and typed a quick response.

**From: Beck**

**To: Andre**

**Why? Are you sure you REALLY don't wanna be with her?**

I sent it and waited for an answer.

**From: Andre**

**To: Beck**

**I want her. I love her. But I can't do this anymore. She doesn't know what she wants. It was a hard decision, but I had to make it. I'll deal with it.**

**From: Beck**

**To: Andre**

**Okay... We have to talk. See ya tomorrow after school. K?**

**From: Andre**

**To: Beck**

**... KK**

I sighed and turned my phone off. It was running out of battery and I couldn't charge it. I turned around and I closed my eyes. My arm was around Jade's waist. I felt her shivering. I opened my eyes slowly and I saw her shivering one more time. I rolled my eyes. I stood up and opened her closet. I searched for a blanket. I found one and I grabbed it quickly. I reached the bed and covered Jade with it. When Jade felt the blanket over her, she grabbed it and covered her head with it. I chuckled and lay next to her. I didn't want a blanket, I decided to leave it to Jade...

**-The Next Morning-**

I opened my eyes slowly and yawned. I took a look at Jade next to me. She was still sleeping, the blanket all over her body. I rubbed my eyes and kissed her cheek before standing up. I went downstairs and saw her mom sitting on the kitchen table, drinking some coffee and eating cookies.

"Good morning." She greeted me happily.

I smiled at her. "Good morning." I replied.

"I didn't know you were going to sleep here... Were you comfortable?" She asked me.

"Um... Sure... It was fine..." I muttered.

"Is Jade still sleeping?" Her mother asked me.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Oh... I got it... She must be tired..." Jade's mom commented smiling at me.

I widened my eyes. "Oh! No... no... We... We didn't..." I tried to explain but she cut me off.

"It's okay, Beck... I know some things... Jade didn't become pregnant by herself..." She stated.

"How did you..?" I asked her.

"How what? How do I know that Jade had been pregnant? I was with you at the hospital when she lost the baby..." She muttered sadly.

"Oh, right!" I exclaimed relieved. "Right... The _previous _time..." I said to myself.

Jade's mom looked at me confused, but she shrugged. That moment, Jade entered the kitchen.

"Good morning, sweetie!" Mrs West exclaimed happily and stood up. She reached Jade and kissed her cheek. "Do you want something to eat?" She asked her.

Jade's eyes widened. "Why should I be hungry? What do you know?" Jade asked her mother worried.

She just chuckled. "Oh, sweetie... You just woke up... I don't understand a thing about what you're saying... But I just asked you because it's morning and I thought that maybe you wanted to eat some breakfast..." Mrs West explained smiling. Both Jade and me sighed in relief. Jade's mom stared at us confused. "Is something wrong?" She asked us.

Jade and I changed gazes. "Ugh... Nothing." Jade replied.

"Yeah... Nothing's wrong. We're just... late for school." I added.

"But you still have an hour until school starts." Jade's mom stated firmly.

Jade took a deep breath. I took her hand and gave it a squeeze. "Mom..."

"What's wrong? Is something wrong? What happened?" Her mother cut her off and started asking us questions.

"Mom!" Jade shouted. Her mother stopped and looked at us confused. Jade looked at me with a pleading expression. Then, she turned to her mother again. "Mom, I'm pregnant." She stated.

I just closed my eyes and waited for the explosion to come...

_**Tori's POV:  
**_

I opened my eyes slowly and looked around, just to see that I had slept on the couch. I yawned and rubbed my eyes. I stood up and felt a pain at my back.

"Okay... I will NEVER sleep at the couch ever again." I stated to myself as I headed to the kitchen.

I opened the fridge and searched for something to eat for breakfast. I grabbed the pancakes and a bottle of orange juice and I used my foot to close the fridge. I placed them on the table and I was about to take a plate, when I heard the bell ringing.

"I'm coming!" I shouted and ran to the door.

I opened it and I saw Cat in front of me. "Good morning!" She greeted me happily and she got in the house. "What happened with Andre?" She asked me.

I tried not to cry, when I answered. "Nothing happened. He doesn't want to be with me." I explained.

Cat's face changed. She ran to me and hugged me tight. "I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed sadly.

"It's okay, Cat... He's right. I'm a mess." I told her while I was wiping away a tear from my cheek.

"Aww... Please don't cry..." She pleaded me. "You have cried enough the last days..." She added.

I nodded weakly and faked a smile. "Okay... Do you want breakfast?" I asked her.

"Yes! I haven't eaten anything!" She squealed.

I chuckled. "Okay... Okay... Relax..." I told her as I walked to the kitchen.

"Oh, yay! Pancakes!" Cat squealed happily and started clapping.

I laughed and took a plate and two glasses. I put some pancakes on it and I filled the glasses with orange juice. I handed one to Cat and I took the jar with cherry marmelade form a cupboard.

"I don't know about you, but I like some marmalade on my pancakes." I told Cat.

"Give me some marmalade, too!" She replied.

We started eating, when Cat's phone started vibrating. "It's yours." I informed her. She frowned and took her phone out of her bag. She looked at it and answered it.

"Hello? Ugh? Andre? Hi! How are you? Oh, I'm fine, thanks! What's up? Sure! I'm at Tori's. Yeah? Oh, okay! I'll tell her. See you!" She hung up and looked at me smiling.

"So?" I asked her curiously.

"Oh! It was Andre." She told me.

"I understood that! What did he want?" I questioned her.

"He wanted to know how are we gonna go to school." She told me.

"Why?"

"Because he heard that some roads are closed because of a strike or whatever." She answered.

"Oh... How are we gonna go?" I asked her.

"He offered to drive us!" Cat squealed happily.

I nodded. "Okay. When is he going to come?"

"Oh, he's coming. He said that we have to take the longest way to school, so we have to start early. He called Beck and Robbie, too."

"How will Robbie go?"

"With us. And Beck told him that he's going with his own car and Jade."

"Great. Now, I have to tell Trina." I stated and called her.

_Ring... Ring... Ring... Ring... Ring... Ring... Ring... Ring... Ring..._

"What the hell is going on?!"

"What happened?" Cat asked me curiously as she opened the door.

"Trina's not answering!" I told her.

"Maybe she can't hear it..." Cat commented.

I groaned and sent her a quick text message.

**From: Tori**

**To: Trina**

**Hey. You and Drake have to take the longest way to go to school. There's a strike or something and some roads are closed. You have to hurry up.**

I grabbed my bag and ran to the door. I closed and locked it. I reached Cat, who was sitting at the sidewalk. I stood next to her and waited with her Andre's car. My phone buzzed and I checked it out quickly.

**From: Trina**

**To: Tori**

**Duh... I know it. I'm already at school. 'Cuz I'm A-W-E-S-O-M-E!**

I rolled my eyes and threw my phone in my bag again.

"Who was it?" Cat asked me.

"Trina. She's already at school." I told her.

"Oh! That's cool!" Cat commented and looked at the road, waiting for Andre's car to appear. "Yay! Here they are!" Cat exclaimed happily.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked her.

"I'm gonna see Robbie!" She answered.

"So... You're dating again?" I asked her.

"Nope." She chocked out sadly. "But I really want to!" She added full of hope.

"Well... It's obvious that I'm not the only one who is bad at making decisions..." I muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing." I replied and smiled at her.

She smiled back and greeted Andre and Robbie, as the car stopped next to us...

* * *

**Here! I hope you all liked it! Now... I have to say something... Thank you for favoring and alerting... But I really want some good reviews... See... The first chapters had so many amazing and wonderful reviews! The last chapters aren't so successful... I know that maybe this story isn't so good as it used to, but, believe me, they're coming some shocking events at the next chapters... Please REVIEWWW! It's not so difficult! You can review if you have an account or not... Please! Give me some motivation! :DDD  
**


	26. Decisions

__**Hi! Well... I have my own drama and I think that you don't really want to know about it... :P So, I'm sorry for not updating fast, but I have my homework, I'm currently working on three stories, I'm preparing a new one and I have to edit videos for my YouTube account. I'm extremely sorry for any grammar mistakes, but I have no time to check my chapters! Sorry! I hope you'll understand! Enjoy! :)**

**~Kelly~**

* * *

_Chapter 26: Decisions_

_**Beck's POV:**_

"No! No! No! And again no!" Jade's mom started shouting when Jade told her the whole story.

"But... Mom... It's an opt-"

"Jadelyn August West! You're not having an abortion!" She cut Jade off. Jade groaned.

"You don't understand! I've been through this! I don't wanna lose it again!" Jade shouted with tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

I passed my arm around her waist and caressed her side. "Relax..." I whispred to her ear.

"What do you think about that, Beck?" Jade's mom asked me.

"Ugh... Well... Um..." I cleared my throat. "I don't know." I muttered, looking at me feet.

"What do you mean you don't know? This is your child, too!" Mrs West told me.

"Well... I know but... Jade is gonna suffer if something goes wrong..." I stated.

"Fine." Jade's mom muttered. "Fine. Do whatever you want." She stated bitterly and grimached.

"Don't worry about that." Jade mumbled and stormed out of te kitchen.

My eyes followed Jade until I couldn't see her anymore. I turned and faced Mrs West's angry yet sad face. "I don't want her to lose a second child. But she'll lose it anyway if she has an abortion..." She whimpered.

"I know... But there's nothing I can do. The baby is growing inside of her. She has every right to decide for both of them."

"Not until she gets 18. And you have a right to express your opinion on this issue, too. You're the father."

"I can't persuade Jade. She's too stubborn to listen to me and you know it better than everyone." I stated. "She won't change her mind." I pointed out.

"Well... At least she hasn't decided yet..." Jade's mom said hopefully.

"I don't wanna ruin your hopes, but I think she kinda decided what she wants to do..." I argued.

Mrs West frowned. "I'm gonna change her mind." She told me firmly. "And, honestly..." She added. "Are you sure you don't have a problem with her decision to abort the baby?" She asked me.

I sighed. "I think it's pretty oblious that I have a problem..." I replied and walked away, up to Jade's bedroom.

_**Tori's POV:**_

Cat and I sat at the back seats of Andre's car, looking outside the windows. Andre was driving and Robbie, at the passenger's seat, was arguing with Rex about a stupid issue. I didn't even pay attention to them.

"I told you... I can't go at the stupid movie!" Rex exclaimed angrily.

"But... But Rex! You promised!" Robbie shouted at him.

"I didn't. I just said that we'll see..." Rex argued.

"So?" Robbie asked him.

"I don't wanna go! I'd rather stay at home and watch Figure it Out!" Rex shouted.

"Rex... I think you should go with Robbie..." Cat told him.

"Oh, shut up." Rex muttered.

Cat gasped. "Robbie! Your puppet told me to shut up!" Cat squealed.

"He's not a puppet..." Robbie mumbled and lowered his head.

"Did you guys learn the news?" I asked all of them.

"What news?" Andre asked me, trying desperately not to listen to Robbie and Rex's argument.

"Jade's pregnant!" I told them.

Andre almost chocked. "Again?"

"Yup. And you're not supposed to know it. Jade told me the truth. Oh! And she knows that you know, too..." Cat told me.

"How?" I asked her.

"She heard as talking." Cat answered.

"Oh, God..." I muttered.

"But that's not the only problem..." Cat mumbled.

"What else is there?" Robbie asked us.

"She's thinking of an abortion." I stated.

"What?!" Andres almost shouted. "You can't be serious..." He muttered.

"Oh, yeah... We are..." Cat told him.

"It's sad... but we hope Beck will manage to change her mind." I added.

"No one can change Jade's mind." Andre pointed out.

"Aww..." Cat whimpered.

_**Jade's POV:**_

I was looking outside the window, my hand caressing my stomach absent-mindly, when I heard Beck's voice.

"You ready?" His voice was calm, steady. I turned and looked at him. I nodded.

"Yup." I muttered and grabbed my bag from the groud.

Beck narrowed his eyes, focusing on my face, trying to find a sigh that revealed an emotion. I just tried my best to try an expressionless face. I headed to the door and steaded my bag on my shoulder without making any eye contact with him. I got out of the room and I heard a sigh behind of me. I suppressed the urg to turn and look and him, and I just kept walking. I reached the living room and Beck followed me quietly.

"Bye." Beck said to my mom.

"Bye, kids!" She replied loudly, making sure that I heard her.

"Bye." I mumbled and opened the door.

I exited the house. Beck got out after me and closed the door. I stopped for a second, to let Beck go first. He moved quickly and started walking to his car. He got in and motioned me to enter his car, too. I took a deep breath and entered his car.

**-At the school-**

Beck and I entered the school together. The tension between us was conspicuous. We were separated, our hands only holding our cup of coffee. As I headed to my locker, Beck moved to his. We didn't even talk to each other.

For one time, everyone was looking at me and Beck. I could hear whispering from the other students, as they noticed the awkwardness between Beck and I. A sigh escaped from my mouth as I opened my locker.

_**Tori's POV:**_

_Wow... That was awkward. _I thought to myself. I've never seen Beck and Jade like that, while they were a couple. I've seen them yelling at each other, obviously trying to ignore each other, smiling at each other, kissing each other... But I've never seen them acting like they didn't _know _each other. Even when they were broken up.

"Hi!" Cat squealed next to me.

"Cat! Can you please stop shouting? And, hi." I told her.

"Good morning!" She exclaimed happily.

"Cat... I saw you half an hour ago..."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Where?"

"At my house." I answered. Cat remained silent.

I rolled my eyes. Suddenly, I noticed Robbie at his locker. He asked Jade something, but it was probably stupid, because Jade slapped the top of his head and walked away. I chuckled. Then, my smile disappeared when I saw a girl hitting Robbie. Well, I could never believe that, but I saw it with my own eyes.

"What are you looking at?" She asked me.

"Ugh? Nothing!" I answered and tried to hide Robbie with the other girl from Cat.

"But... You were looking at som-"

"Look!" I pointed at Beck dramatically.

"Who? Beck?"

"Yes! He's so handsome, isn't he?" I asked her.

"No. I don't know. I guess..." She replied confused.

"What are you doing?" Jade's voice asked us. We both turned around and looked at a very frustarted Jade.

I gulped. "Um... Nothing?" I almost asked her.

Jade raised her pierced eyebrow. "You were staring at my boyfriend." She stated firmly.

"We weren't!" Cat exclaimed angrily.

"We were." I whispered to her ear.

"Oh, yeah... We were..." Cat agreed.

Jade rolled her eyes. "I hope you wanted to admire his shirt. Right?" She asked us.

"Yes!" I replied faking a smile.

"No! Tori was telling me that Beck was very handsome!" Cat corrected me.

My eyes widened. So did Jade's ones. "What did she say?" She asked me angrily.

"Nothing!" I shouted scared.

"I said that Tori was telling me that Beck was very hands-" I covered Cat's mouth with my hand.

"Shut. Up!" I whispered to her ear. She nodded. I let her and looked at Jade, smiling innocently. "I can explain!" I shouted at her.

"How?" Jade asked me suspiciously.

"Um... Ugh..." I mumbled. I exhaled sadly. "Let me explain later." I pleaded her.

"Why?" She asked me irriatated.

"Because I don't want a certain girl to hear me..." I muttered, looking at Cat next to me. She was chewing her hair again, ignoring me and Jade.

Jade took a look at Cat and sighed. "Okay..." She mumbled and walked away.

"Why don't you want me to hear you?" Cat asked me innocently.

"Um... I didn't mean you..." I replied.

"But... You were say that-"

"Bye, Cat!" I shouted and ran to Sikowitz's class.

_**Beck's POV:**_

I got in the classroom, directing to a chair next to Andre, when I heard Jade and Tori talking about Robbie.

"So, wait. Are you sure there was a normal female hitting on Robbie?" Jade asked her. Tori nodded.

"I'm sure."

I widened my eyes and approached the two girls. I cleared my throat. "I'm sorry, but... Did someone hit on Robbie?" I asked Tori.

"Yup." She answered.

"How did Cat react?" I asked them.

"I tried to hide them. I don't think she saw them." Tori replied.

"Oh... Okay." I told them and walked to Andre. I took a seat next to him. "Hi man..." I greeted him.

"Hey."

"What's up?"

"I love her."

"You're an idiot."

"Why?"

"Because you broke up with her because she couldn't make a decision and she's messed up, but I think that you're the one who's messed up." I stated. He kept staring at me with a questioning expression. "Too complicated?" I asked him. He just nodded. I sighed. "Look, if you want her, just tell her so. I think you can work things out..." I explained.

"You really think so?" He asked me hopefully. I glanced at Tori and Jade.

"Yeah." I answered.

"I'm not gonna tell her anything." Andre muttered.

"Wh-What? Are yoou serious? What about my huge speech? Didn't you understand anything of what I said?" I asked him angrily.

"I did. But I still believe that she doesn't know what she wants." He argued.

"Neither do you."

"I do know what I want. Actually, I know what I don't want. I don't want a girlfriend who can't make a decision without changing her mind." He stated.

I sighed. "Whatever you want..." I muttered and took a look at the girls one more time.

Jade turned her head and looked at me. Our eyes met and we both looked at different directions. I focused on Andre, who was trying to find the lyrics of his new song, while she started talking to Tori again.

"Beck?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I asked you something?" Andre asked me.

"Sure. What do you want?" I replied, taking a sip of my coffee.

"Is Jade pregnant?" Andre asked me. I almost chocked on my coffee. I started coughing and finally breathed normally again.

"What?" I asked him.

Andre smiled. "Nothing. I think I have my answer." He said suspiciously.

"Wait. What? No! Andre! Who told you that?" I asked him.

"Tori and Cat." Andre answered.

"Oh, I'm gonna kill these two little girls..." I mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing." I answered. "And... yeah... Jade's pregnant. But she doesn't know if she's gonna keep it." I told him.

"Oh... That's sad."

I shrugged. "It's her decision. Remember what happened the last time."

"Yeah... That's true... But she can't just kill the baby..."

"Andre... Can we please stop talking about it?" I asked him.

"Okay. Sorry." He whispered and continued writing on his notebook.

"Where is Sikowitz?" I wondered.

"Hey. Can I ask you something else?" Andre questioned me.

"It depends. What is it about?"

"My song."

"Then, ask me."

"Is there a word which fits with the word 'adoption'?" He asked me.

Without actually thinking, I replied. "Abort-" I suddenly stopped. "What? Adoption? What is your song about?" I asked him.

He chuckled. "I'm kidding." I rolled my eyes. "I'm actually searching for a word to fit with 'development'."

I stared at him, trying to understand what he had just told me. "Development? What kind of song is this?" I asked him.

"What? The last days I can't write food songs!" He exclaimed angrily.

"Um... You said 'food' instaed of 'good'..." I pointed out.

"I made a mistake! Okay? My fault! Kill me!" He exclaimed frustrated.

"Okay... Okay... Relax..." I whispered.

Andre sighed. "I'm sorry. I just... I... I'm not Andre the last days..." He explained.

"I understand."

"You do?" He asked mme.

"Nope." I answered and took another sip of my coffee. I grinned evilly as I saw Andre's scowl.

* * *

**Here! Please don't hate me for this suckish chapter and the mistales that you probably found.**

**REVIEW!**


	27. Wrong Consolation

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update! OMG! did you guys see the Opposite Date? Did you notice that smile? That look...? :DDD I was jumping all around my bedroom trying not to scream! ;P Anyway... I just hope to see a jealous Beck at 'Three Girls and A Moose'... ;P I'm looking forward to it! ;) Now, please don't hate me after this chapter... ;P You'll understand...**

**~Kelly~  
**

* * *

"_I won't break up with you. Never." I told him. "Unless you cheat on me." I added._

"_I won't." He stated._

"_Promise?"_

"_Promise." _

_ ~Chapter 24~_

* * *

_Chapter 27: Wrong consolation_

_**Jade's POV:**_

I returned from school with Beck. He left me outside my house and sped away. I sighed loudly and entered my house. I tossed my bag at a corner and I ran upstairs. I got in my room and closed the door forcefully. I sprawled on my bed and buried my face in my pillow.

I had finally made my decision. It was hard, it was difficult, but I had no choice. Actually, I had, but the other choice, despite the fact that it seemed more sensible, was wrong. The other choice was just wrong. I could just kill the baby. If I was afraid of losing it, I just had to try keep it. I sat up and smiled slightly. I took my phone out of my pocket and texted Beck.

**From: Jade**

**To: Beck**

**We need to talk. Now.**

I sent it and grinned. I loved the fact that he was going to my house without even bothering responding to my message. He just had to do what the text said.

_**Beck's POV:**_

I pulled up outside my RV, but, before I could get out of my car, my phone buzzed. I let a silent sigh and read the text message I had received. I rolled my eyes and put the ley to the ignition again.

"I can't believe I'm actually doing this..." I muttered to myself before speeding.

When I reached Jade's house, I parked the car outside the house and I exited it swiftly. I strided through the door and knocked it. After a minute, Jade opened the door. She smirked and motioned me to come in. I entered her house and I was about to ask her what did she want, but she cut me off.

"I decided to keep the baby." She spilled.

I widened my eyes. "Wh-What? Really?"

Jade rolled her eyes. "No, I'm just kidding. I want to abort it... Are you stupid? I'm telling you, I wanna keep it." She replied sarcastically.

I suppressed a groan and decided not to respond to her sarcastic comment. Instead, I hugged her and kissed her forehead. "I'm glad you decided to keep it." I muttered.

"Really? If you wanted me to keep, why didn't you just tell me so?" She asked me confused.

"Well... I wanted to let you make your own decisions without considering my opinion." I answered.

"Oh... Okay, then." She mumbled. She passed her arms around my waist, as I held her tight. She rested her head on my chest and I kissed her head gently. "Um... Beck?" She muttered.

"Hmm?"

"I think that the pregnancy is started to have an effect on me..." She stated.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "What do you mean?" I asked her, afraid of the answer.

"I think I wanna puke." She answered.

I quickly let her go and she ran to the bathroom. I closed my eyes and asked her. "Do you want any help?"

"_No, thanks!_" She shouted from the bathroom.

"Okay. I'll be waiting." I replied and sat on the couch. Jade's phone buzzed a couple of times and I stood up, started searching it. I found it on the kitchen table and I checked it. She had a text message. "Jade!" I called her.

"_What?_"

"You have a message from Tori!" I informed her.

"_Open it!_" She answered.

"Okay!" I read the text Tori had sent her.

**From: Tori**

**To: Jade**

**Hey, Jade... I know you have your problems but... can you come over tonight? We can watch a movie. You pick the movie. Pleaseeeee?**

"_Did you read it?_" She asked me.

"Yup." I replied. Jade emerged in the kitchen. She reached a cupboard and grabbed a chewing gum. "Tori wants you to go to her house tonight. She said you can pick a movie to watch." I announced.

"Whatever. Will you come with me?" She asked me.

"Um... Let me think... Nope." I answered.

"Why?"

"Because I don't feel like sitting on a couch with you and Tori, watching a horror movie you chose and hearing Tori's crying." I answered.

Jade groaned. "Fine. Will you drive me there at least?"

I gave her a nod. "Sure." I answered smiling at her.

_**Cat's POV:**_

I was lying on my bed, listening to music and _trying _to write a summary on a book for school. I heard a knock at the door, followed by a scream. I narrowed my eyes and stood up, heading downstairs to the door.

"Who is it?" I asked shyly.

"_R-Robbie._"

I covered my mouth with my hands to stifle a scream that was threatening to escape. I opened the door and stared confused at Robbie, who was holding his right hand.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"Well... I was knocking the door, but no one responded. So, I knocked forcefully and I hurt my hand. Can I come in?" He asked me.

I nodded surprised and gestured him to come in. He smiled slightly and entered me house shyly. I closed the door behind him and I turned around, just to see him standing in front of me, staring at me.

"So..." I muttered.

"So..." He restated.

"Any reason why you're here?" I asked him curiously.

"Oh! Yeah... Actually, I wanna talk to you." He replied.

"Yeah... Me, too." I agreed.

It was my chance. I had to tell him how much I loved him. I had to tell him that I needed him, that I was wrong, that I wanted him. He had to know that I wanted to be with him. I had to say that-

"I love you." He spilled.

I felt my jaw dropping. "Wh-What?" I asked him surprised.

"I love you." He repeated.

"Are you sure?" I asked him.

Robbie nodded. I looked at him in disbelief. "I'm sure, Cat... I know that you're in love with Drake, but I just wanted you to know the truth. Okay?" He explined. I kept staring at him. I couldn't react, talk or breath. He shook his head. "Okay, Cat... I got it... You really love him, so I-"

"NOOO!" I screamed and stopped him, as he was going to open the door.

He glanced at me surprised. "What?" I whispered.

"I... I love you, too." I muttered looking at my feet anxiously.

Robbie blinked a couple of times and shook his head. "What? But... I thought that you broke up with me bec-"

"It's true. I broke up with you because I _thought _I was in love with Drake. But I'm not. Jade helped me understand this. Will you forgive me for being so stupid?" I asked him hopefully.

Robbie grinned and hugged me tight. "Of course. But..." He pulled away. "I'm not gonna forgive myself if I lose you again. Will you promise me that you're real? Will you promise me that you really mean what you said?" He asked me.

I smiled and nodded. "Of course, Robbie... It's real. I'm real. And I'm sure that you're the one and only..." I replied.

Robbie smiled and kissed me gently.

_**Beck's POV:**_

I was sitting on my bed, writing a summary from a book for my school homework, when my phone started vibrating. I groaned and grabbed it swiftly. I answered without even looking at the number ID.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, babe._" Jade's voice replied.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"_Well... Um... I won't be able to go to Tori's house._" She stated.

"Why?"

"_Because, I feel like I'm on a boat which is traveling to Europe while there's a tornado. Also, I'm pretty sure that I have thrown up everything from the inside of me. I feel like I just lost ten kilos._" She answered.

"Oh... Okay, that was gross. I think I could live without hearing it." I replied. I heard Jade sighing from the other side of the phone. "Did you call Tori to cancel it?" I asked her.

"_No! You're going instead of me._"

"What? No way!" I grumbled.

"_Beck! I really think that Tori should have someone tonight. And, since I can't go, I want you to go. Got it?_" She told me.

I sighed in frustration. "Okay, Jade... I'll go... Do you want me to come over your house first?" I suggested.

"_It depends. Do you wanna?_" She asked me back.

I thought of it for a sec and then answered, "Nah... I'll go to Tori's immediately."

"_Great. Okay... Thanks, babe._" She replied.

"Don't mention it. Bye."

"_Bye. I love you._"

"I love you, too." I replied and hung up.

I glanced at the time and figured that I had to hurry if I wanted not to be late. I let a loud groan and continued writing my summary.

_**Jade's POV:**_

I got out of the bathroom for the tenth time in an hour, and I lay on my bed slowly. I pulled my laptop closer to me and logged in TheSlap. Cat was online, but before I clicked on her name, I widened my eyes as I saw her status...

_Cat is dating Robbie._

"What the...?" I mumbled and sent her a message.

**ScissorLuv:**

**Cat! What happened with Robbie?**

**HappyCat:**

**Oh! Hey, Jadey! We're dating again! Isn't that amazing? **

**ScissorLuv"**

**But... How?**

**HappyCat:**

**Well... He came to me house and told me that he loved me and... you know... We're back together again!**

**ScissorLuv:**

**Great.**

**HappyCat:**

**I know! It's great! I'm gonna change my chat-name!**

**ScissorLuv:**

**Wait. What? What are you gonna do?**

**CatLovesRobbie:**

**Tada! Do you like me new nickname?**

**ScissorLuv:**

**Nope.**

**CatLovesRobbie:**

**... :'(**

**ScissorLuv:**

***sigh* Cat... Okay... Okay... Your new name is perfect.**

**CatLovesRobbie:**

**YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! Jadey loves my nickname!**

**ScissorLuv:**

**I didn't say that I loved it. And stop calling me 'Jadey'!**

**CatLovesRobbie:**

**KK!**

**ScissorLuv:**

**Bye, Cat.**

**CatLovesRobbie:**

**Byeeeeeeeeeee!**

I sighed and visited Beck's profile. Suddenly, someone else started talking to me.

**MrSkinnyJeans:**

**Hey Jade...**

**ScissorLuv:**

**Sinjin! What?!**

**MrSkinnyJeans:**

**I wanted to talk to you...**

**ScissorLuv:**

**Too bad. I don't.**

I logged out before Sinjin could respond. I took a deep breath, s I felt a huge urge to puke again.

_**Beck's POV:**_

I let a silent sigh and knocked Tori's door. "_Who is it? I'm holding a knife and I'm not scared to use it!_" I heard Trina's _lovely _voice threatening me.

"Trina! I'm Beck! I'm here for Tori." I explained.

Trina opened the door and stared at me angrily. I smiled at her innocently. "My sister in upstairs." She announced and walked away.

"Um... Thanks?" I replied sarcastically and entered the house. I closed the door behind me and walked upstairs to see Tori. I reached her bedroom and knocked her door.

"_Walk away!_" Tori shouted.

"Um... Are you sure?" I asked her.

"_Beck? Is that you?_"

"Yup. Can I come in?" I asked shyly.

"_Sure..._" She replied.

I slowly opened the door and looked inside of the room, just to see Tori lying on her bed, watching TV.

"Hey..." I greeted her.

She sat up and glanced at me. "Hey." She muttered.

"What's wrong?" I asked her and sat next her.

"I want him. But he said that he doesn't want me anymore." She mumbled.

"Oh... C'mon, Tori..." I tried to console her. I hugged her and caressed her back gently. She buried her face in my chest and started crying. "Jade wasn't feeling good and she asked me to come here instead of her." I explained.

"Oh..." Tori pulled away. "The baby?" I nodded. "What are you gonna do about it?" She asked me.

"Jade decided to keep it." I answered.

"That's... great." Tori commented and looked at her hands.

"Can you stop thinking of him? Let's see a movie. You chose." I told her smiling.

"Okay... I have popcorn. Do you wanna?" She asked me.

"Sure." I nodded and watched her as she stood up and reached the television. After she finished with the movie, she exited her room and went for the popcorn.

I sighed and looked around. Her bedroom was pink. _Very _pink... But, Tori was Tori... I chuckled and looked at my phone. It was ten o'clock. I left it on a small table next to her bed. Tori entered ther bedroom again.

"We could watch the movie downstairs, but Trina is expecting Drake and she was faster..." Tori told me.

I laughed. "It's cool." I told her and helped her with the bowl of popcorn. Tori sat next to me and opened a bottle of beer. "Oh... No, no..." I told her and grabbed the bottle from her hand.

"Beck! I want it!"

"Alcohol it's not the best solution." I told her and took a sip of the beer.

"Hey!"

"What? I don't have a broken heart..." I told her smirking.

"C'mon! I'm gonna drink only a bottle..." She told me.

"Only one." I stated.

"Only one." She repeated.

I nodded. "Okay... Here." I gave her the bottle.

"Oh... You don't have to... I brought six bottles." She told me.

I rolled my eyes and started watching the movie...

After two hours, all the bottles very empty... I didn't understand what I was doing, until I fell asleep...

_**Jade's POV:**_

I was sitting on my bedroom's floor, my legs crossed and my phone next to me, waiting desperately for Beck's call. I had called him a million times, but he hadn't answered it. I kept waiting anxiously, until I started yawning.

"What the fuck..." I mumbled and slowly stood up. I grabbed my phone and lay on my bed next to me. I closed my eyes and fell asleep...

**-The Next Morning-**

I yawned and opened my eyes slowly. Being annoyed by the sun light, I blinked a couple of times, before I checked my phone for any missed calls or messages. But, nothing appeared on screen... I frowned and threw my cell phone on the desk forcefully.

"Where the hell are you Beck?" I muttered to myself.

_**Beck's POV:**_

I woke up feeling Tori's head on my chest. My eyes opened slowly and sudden;y widened, as I saw Tori's clothes on the floor. I gulped and sat up, placing Tori's head on her pillow. I felt my head dizzy and, no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't remember what happened the last night. I covered my head with my hands and stifled a groan.

"Fuck." I mumbled and stood up, starting dressing up. I grapped my mobile phone, I got out of her room, making sure that no one saw me and exited the house quickly, mentally slapping myself and cursing.

* * *

**Yaay! Cabbie is back together! And... um... ugh... well... Beck?! What happened? Please don't be mad at me. I just want to tell you that this story will have 2-3 more chapetrs... I know... It's sad... This story is my biggest... And I love it more than my others... :'( Whatever. Please REVIEW and tell me how much you hated this chapter! ;P**


	28. My Liar

**I know! I know! I'm terrible! I bet all of you hate me but I... Forget it. I don't have an excuse. I just couldn't write. I was bored, I was busy etc... I'm sorry. But now I'm back. I think I had a writer's block... But I'm not sure yet... ;P The important thing is that I'm back! :DD *smiling***

**~Kelly~  
**

* * *

"_Would you tell me that you had cheated on me?" I replied sarcastically. _

_Beck started at me for a while irritated. "Yeah, I would. But I will never cheat on you, so we won't have to be through the whole story..." He said._

_ ~Chapter 20~_

* * *

_Chapter 28: My Liar_

_**Jade's POV:**_

I got out of the bathroom, feeling like I wanted to die. My stomach was hurting me and I didn't want to stay out of the bathroom. I entered the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of orange juice. I filled a glass and started drinking it. I headed to the couch and turned the TV on.

My mom went downstairs and noticed me. She approached me and kissed my cheek gently.

"How are you?" She asked me sweetly.

I shrugged. "I guess."

"Oh... What's wrong?" She asked me concerned and sat next to me. She passed her arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer.

"Nothing." I muttered and took a sip of my juice.

"C'mon... Somethng's wrong... Tell your mommy about it..." She told me.

I let a sigh. "Okay... I've been waiting a sign from Beck since last night and still I don't know if he's even alive." I replied.

My mom chuckled. "Relax, baby girl... Maybe he forgot about it. How do you feel? I heard you puking this morning."

I groaned angrily. "Yeah! I have morning sickness! And I don't have only morning sickness... I have morning, noon, afternoon, evening, night, midnight and dawn sickness! I woke up at five o'clock just to throw up!" I exclaimed frustrated.

My mother just laughed. "Believe me. It's gonna be worse." She stated.

I rolled my eyes and groaned in frustration. "Anyway... I'm going upstairs. I'll call Beck." I announced and stood up.

"To ask him where he was?" My mom guessed.

"To kill him via the phone!" I shouted and ran upstairs.

_**Beck's POV:**_

I knocked Jade's door, feeling my heart ready to explode. I ignored her threatening texts and tried not to answer. Finally, she opened the door.

"Good mor-"

"What the fuck?! Where have you been? I died waiting for a call!" She cut me off.

I sighed. "I'm sorry. Can I come in?" I asked her.

"Sure." She mumbled and let me in her house.

"Where's your mom?" I asked her.

"At work." She replied,, without making any eye contact with me. It was better that way for both of us.

I cleared my throat. "Um... Jade?"

"What?" She snapped at me.

"I... I have to tell you something..." I whispered.

"I'm listening."

"Last night... Ugh... Tori and I..." I paused. Jade widened her eyes.

"You and Tori...?"

"We... you know..."

"No, I don't know! That's way I'm waiting for you to tell me!" She exclaimed angrily.

"Jade... I've promised you to tell you if I have ever cheated on you. I also promised you to never cheat on you." I stated. She stared at me coldly. "I... I kinda broke my second promise." I muttered.

"WHAT?" Jade shrieked.

"Please, calm down..." I muttered and walked to her. She took some steps away from me, letting me understand that she didn't need me. I sighed sadly.

"I trusted you to go and comfort Tori about her break-up with Andre. And you kissed her?" She muttered angrily.

"No." I chocked out and looked at my hands.

"Then, what did you do?" She asked me surprised.

"Jade... I..." My voice broke as I looked at her hurt face. The tears had already started pouring down her face. "Please, don't cry. I didn't want to. We were both drunk! Jade, I-"

"Stop." She interrupted me. "Just stop talking. Stop explaining. I don't wanna hear anything." She ordered firmly. She wiped away her tears and stared into my eyes. There was no hurt anymore. There was hatred. She hated me. "I want you to go out of my house. Right now. And never come back." She stopped. "I don't want to see you ever again. Got it? Now, go." She almost whispered.

"Jade..."

"I said go!" She shouted. "I hate you! I gave you everything! I decided to keep the damn baby for you! Because I loved you!" She cried out.

"I love you, too. But-"

"YOU DON'T! You don't love me! Leave me alone!" She screamed.

I turned and walked away. She closed the door forcefully behind of me. I sighed and punched the door irritated.

_**Jade's POV:**_

I slid down the door, finally letting the tears come out. "_Jade! Please, listen to me... I love you!_" I heard his voice from the other side of the door.

"Please, go..." I muttered and covered my head with my hands. I didn't hear him anymore... I listened to a car speeding away and I wished it was Beck's.

I bent my legs and rested my head on my knees. I felt terrible. My boyfriend had cheated on me with my friend, I wanted to throw up and I felt dizzy. I just wanted to die. Literally... _Die..._

My phone started ringing. I ignored it. I didn't care who was calling me. I just didn't want to talk to anyone. _Anyone. _I trusted him. And he betrayed me. He hooked up with Tori just because he couldn't hook up with me. And his excuse was even worse than his action. He was drunk!

I chuckled bitterly and brushed the remaining tears from my cheeks. I tried my best to stop crying, without success. At least I forgot about my horrible headache...

_**Tori's POV:**_

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!" I muttered angrily as I was dressing up. Why was I naked? What the hell happened last night? Where was Beck?

I was mentally punching myself. Trina's high-heels echoed in the hallway, as she was approaching my bedroom. I tried my best to fully dress up before she could see me. She suddenly opened the door.

"Hey, sister! What's up?" She asked me casually.

I grinned. "Everything's fine. What about you? Why are you so happy?" I asked her.

Trina shrugged. "I'm always happy." She replied smiling.

"No, you're not." I disagreed.

She rolled her eyes frustrated. "Whatever. What about you? Why are you so nervous? And... when did Beck leave last night? I don't remember noticing him going away... You know... Drake and I stayed at the living room until midnight..." She said, smirking at me.

I let a sigh. "I don't remember." I mumbled and walked out of my bedroom.

"Oh... Okay... Hey, what were those bottles next to your bed? Beer?" She asked me curiously.

I ran a hand through my hair awkwardly as I was going to the kitchen. "Yeah... I think so..." I answered casually.

"And... Did you and Beck drank all those bottles? How many are they? Five? Six?"

"Six." I chocked out and grabbed a glass. Trina was still following me, while she was interrogating me.

"Oh... Six... And... Did you have fun?" She asked me suspiciously.

The glass almost slid out of my hand. "What's that supposed to mean?" I asked her angrily.

"Nothing... Nothing at all... I mean... Did he manage to make you feel better?" She questioned me.

"Why do you care?"

"Because I'm your sister!"

"Well... I don't think you're a very good sister. If you were a good sister, you would be the one who was consoling me last night. I would have asked you, not Jade." I stated bitterly.

"That hurt." Trina muttered.

"I know." I replied sarcastically and opened the fridge, gripping a bottle of orange juice.

_**Drake's POV:**_

I got in my bedroom, when I felt my phone vibrating. I answered it quickly.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, Drake..._" Beck's voice sounded weak.

"Um... Hi? What's wrong?"

"_We really have to talk. I made a mistake and I need you for two things._"

"Okay... Do you want me to come over?" I asked him.

"_Yes._" He chocked out.

"Okay... I'm on my way." I replied and hung up. I grabbed my keys and exited my bedroom again, moving to the door. I got out of the house and locked it, before heading to my car.

When I reached Beck's RV, I saw him waiting outside. I pulled up and exited the car curiously.

"Finally! Where have you been? I've been waiting for hours!" Beck exclaimed angrily.

"Ugh... It only took my a couple of minutes." I replied.

Beck shook his head. "Sorry. I'm a little messed up and I need to tell you something. Let's go inside." He suggested.

I nodded. "Sure." I got in his RV and sat on the couch. He followed me and took a seat next to me. "So? What did you want to tell me?"

Beck took a deep breath. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked down. "Um... Ugh... You know... I..." He stammered, his eyes glued on the floor.

"You... What? Tell me!" I urged him.

"I... I _kinda _cheated on Jade?" Beck almost asked me.

"You did WHAT?!" I shouted.

"Look... I invited you here to help me, not to yell at me! I know it was wrong! And, I'm extremely sorry! But, it was that fucking beer, and... and... I don't even remember what happened!" Beck explained.

"Dude... That's so not cool." I murmured.

"Really?" He asked me sarcastically.

"What are you gonna do now?" I asked him.

"I don't know..." He muttered.

"Did you tell her?" I questioned. Beck nodded. "Are you crazy?!" I screamed.

"I've promised her that if I had ever cheated on her, I would tell her." Beck replied.

"Oh, man... That's hard. What are you gonna do? How did she react."

"Well... She told me to get out of her house." Beck stated.

"Oh... And now?"

"Actually... I wanted your help..." He muttered.

"Tell me. What?"

"I want you to visit her. Just to... make sure she's ok." He replied.

"Um... Okay, sure..." I reassured him and smiled.

He nodded. "Good." He murmured.

_**Jade's POV:**_

I was sitting on the floor, my back on the door, still crying, when I heard a knock at the door. I quickly brushed away the tears of my cheeks and I stood up. I checked myself at a mirror and took a deep breath. I opened the door and Drake emerged in front of me, with a charming grin on his face. I couldn't help but smile slightly.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him, trying to stifle my smile.

He shrugged. "Can't I visit my friend uninvited?" He asked me back, still grinning.

"Well... Considering what has happened between us in the past... No." I replied, looking at him seriously.

His face changed. He glanced at me sadly. "Really?" He muttered.

"Nope. Come in." I answered and gestured him to enter my house.

He nodded and smiled, as he got in the house. I motioned him to the couch and he took a seat on it. I sighed and sat next to him. "So... Um..." Drake rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"You know about me and Beck." I stated, cutting him off.

"No! I mean... Yes!" He paused and cleared his throat. "Maybe?"

I rolled my eyes and exhaled loudly. "Beck told you, right?"

"No! I mean... Yes! Ugh... Maybe?" He stuttered.

I groaned in frustration and let my head back, looking at the ceiling. "Dude! I can't believe he told you! Now, you think I'm stupid!" I mumbled.

"Why would I think that?" He inquired.

"Because I cheated on you with a guy who cheated on me." I answered bitterly.

"You know Beck loves you." Drake stated.

"Nice way to show it!" I shouted angrily.

Drake wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer. I let myself in his embrace and lifted my legs to the couch. I lay on the couch, resting my head on his chest. He caressed the top of my head and whispered to my ear, "He loves you. He really does. That's why he told you what happened."

"I... I don't know..." I muttered.

"C'mon, Jade... You love him, too... Just forgive him!" He urged me.

"No."

"Why not?" He wondered.

"Because he cheated on me, Drake! He did cheat on me!" I shouted and sat up. He looked into my eyes desperately. "Don't look at me like that!" I demanded, making him pout. "He's a liar! He also told me that he would never cheat on me! He said he loved me! He's a filthy liar!" I screamed at him.

"But, you love him." Drake stated.

"I know." I mumbled and looked at my hands. "But, he's still a liar."

"He's your liar."

I chuckled sadly. "He's _my liar_. And, no matter what, I love him. Besides, I'm gonna give birth to his child..." I muttered.

"See? So... What are you gonna do?" Drake asked me happily.

"Nothing! I'm not gonna forgive him!" I shouted.

"Oh... C'mon!" He grumbled.

I frowned. "What? I'm not gonna change my mind. I love him, but I can't forget what he did." I stated sadly.

Drake sighed frustrated and rolled his eyes. "What am I going to do with you?" He asked me.

"You're gonna deal with me." I answered smiling at him.

Drake chuckled. "Okay, Jade... But, you'll change your mind... I'm sure about that..." He whispered.

"Yeah... Right..." I muttered.

* * *

**Okay... I know you're not gonna review, because you're super mad at me, but I'll give it a try... **

**Review!**


	29. Back to normal?

__**Okay... I know you hate me. And maybe you'll hate me more after this chapter because it's the last one. I decided it. But I'm gonna upload an one-shot, like a 'diary', more like a letter from Jade to her daughter/son. (you'll find out what she's going to have) If you want to read it, just add me to your author's alert subscription or PM me and I'll send you the link when I'm gonna upload it.**

**~Kelly~  
**

* * *

_Chapter 29: Back to normal?_

_**Jade's POV:**_

I entered the school. I skimmed the area, searching for Beck. As I saw him emerging from the hallway, I quickly ran to my locker and opened it, in order to hide my face. I was hoping not to be seen from anyone, and I was about to go to Sikowitz's class without unpleasant meetings, when Robbie shouted my name.

"HI JADE!"

I turned around and glared at him. I glanced at Beck and spotted him frowning before turning his head to look at me.

I rolled my eyes and replied quickly to Robbie, "Hey, Robbie. Bye, Robbie." I started walking to the classroom, but Robbie took a hold of my bag and pulled my to him. "What?!" I exclaimed angrily.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked me.

I widened my eyes. "Okay... Since when do you care about me? We're not even friends. I hate you." I stated and turned around, just to see Drake in front of me. "Ugh! Great..." I muttered and scowled at him.

"Nice to see you, too... Have you thought of what we said yesterday?" He asked me.

"What did you say yesterday?" Robbie asked us.

"No. I don't know." I mumbled.

"C'mon, Jade... I know you want it..." Drake tried to persuade me. He grinned and rubbed my arm. "Why don't you leave your precious pride for a moment and go talk to him?" He questioned me.

"Talk to whom?" Robbie's head appeared over my shoulder.

"To nobody!" I shouted at him.

Drake rolled his eyes. "What do you have to lose?"

"My time!"

"No! I believe he still loves you! It was just a mistake! You know about this kind of mistakes, right? We all do..." He whispered.

"What kind of mistakes? Tell me!" Robbie demanded.

I glared at him. "What? Did you _demand _something from _me_?" I asked him angrily.

"Um... No! No! Look! That's... um... Mikey! Hey, Mikey! Wait! I want to talk to you!" Robbie stammered and ran away.

"W-What? Mikey?" I stuttered. "What the hell is wrong with him?" I wondered.

"I don't care what's wrong with him! I want to know what you're gonna do!" Drake told me desperately.

"I don't know! The only thing I know is that I don't wanna see neither Tori nor Beck for the whole day!" I replied and strode away.

I didn't bother looking around, I knew everyone was staring at me _again_. But I didn't care what they thought anyway... I stifled a couple of tears from my eyes and got in the classroom. I sat on a chair, away from Tori and Beck and focused on my phone. I logged in TheSlap.

**Tori Vega: JAAADE! Please stop avoiding me! We need to talk!**

_**Mood: Desperate**_

**Andre Harris: Working on a new song. I don't know the title, the lyrics and I have a MINOR prob with the music. Any help?**

_**Mood: Un-Musical**_

**Robbie Shapiro****: Okay... Who took Rex's pants again? You know he's weak! Don't make fun of him!**

_**Mood: Angry**_

**Cat Valentine****: I'm singing in the bathtub! I'm singing in the bathtub! I'm in the bathtub and I'm singing while I'm typing! I'm singing in the bathtub! Anyway, do you know the joke with the purple bathtub? The limit of the characters for this status is decreasing so I probably won't be able to writ**

_**Mood: Joking**_

**Jade West****: Too bored to write a status.**

_**Mood: Bored**_

**Beck Oliver****: I really don't want to write about my mood right now.**

_**Mood: No information**_

**Trina Vega****: I'm awesomeee! And I have an awesome boyfriend! **

_**Mood: Awesomeness**_

**Drake Bell****: Trying to cheer my friends up. Does anyone know how?**

_**Mood: Cheerful**_

**Rex Powers****: Without pants.**

_**Mood: Pant-less.**_

I let out a loud sigh and changed my status.

**Jade West****: I feel like... hurting someone... But who? **

_**Mood: Killer**_

I closed my phone and tossed it in my bag. Sikowitz entered the class happily, holding his coconut.

"Hello, students!" He greeted us. "You know what day it is... It's alphabet improv day! Who wants to participate?" He asked cheerfully.

Cat raised her hand and started shaking it playfully. "Choose me! Choose me!"

Sikowitz glanced at the rest of us and saw that no one wanted to participate.

He sighed loudly. "Okay. Cat."

"Yaay!" Cat screamed at stood up.

Sikowitz rolled his eyes. "Tori. Beck. Jade. And... Drake." He continued.

We all stood up and glanced at Sikowtz. "Andre! Pick a letter!"

"Um... D?"

"D! Let's start, kids!" Sikowitz announced.

"Don't tell us what to do!" I told him angrily.

"Easy, girl... Relax." Drake muttered.

"Yeah! Don't shout at our teacher!" Cat exclaimed happily.

"Cat! Sit down. You had to say something from the letter F!"

"Aww..." Cat mumbled and sat on her seat.

"Fear is what I feel right now..." Tori announced.

"Great. Why?" Beck asked her.

"How long do I have to tolerate them?" I asked Drake.

"It's not that bad..." Drake replied.

"Joyful things... I have to think only about joyful things..."

"Kangaroos are joyful things."

"Let me punch him!"

"No!" Drake shouted.

"Drake! You're out! Beck! Continue with the letter M!"

"Man, I can't take it anymore."

"Nobody can! We have to find a solution!"

"Oh, please! I'm not gonna discuss about it with you!" I stated.

"Probably you need to." Beck replied.

"Quit trying to discuss with her! She won't listen!" Tori told him.

"Really? So, you hooked up with him and you think that you can order him?"

"Stop it, Jade..."

"Let her finish- No! Wait!"

"I'm sorry, Tori... Your sentence had to start with T... Bye-bye!"

Tori pouted and sat on her chair.

"Tori can't be blamed. She's not my best friend, anyway..." I told Beck.

"Unbelievable! You are still blaming me! I know I was wrong! I'm sorry!"

"Very touching..." I feigned that I was crying. "I. Don't. Believe you!"

"Whoaa! Really? What a surprise! You never believed me!"

"X... X..." I paused.

"C'mon, Jade..." Sikowitz urged me. "Just find the words..."

"X-rays showed that I have a son." I stated.

"You're kidding, right?"

"Zoos are what little boys like going to." I said. Beck squinted at me. I shrugged.

"Wonderful! Back to letter A!"

"Are you sure you're not lying?"

"Best sentence ever. Don't you have anything better? Of course I'm lying."

"Candy is what little boys like the most."

"Don't tell me how to raise my son!"

"Even if he's my son, too?"

"Forget it! You're gonna see him only at Christmas!"

"God! I told you it was just a mistake! I didn't mean to hurt you!"

"How moving... You didn't mean to hurt me, but you did."

"I told you, I'm sorry..."

"Just stop talking about it."

"I won't. Because I love you." Beck muttered and sat down without hearing Sikowitz.

I kept staring at him as he took his seat. "You used the worst way to show it." I whispered, loud enough for him to hear it.

"Jade! You are the winner of this improv challenge. So, you're gonna pick the theme of your monthly project. I'll give you some ideas after the class." Sikowitz told me.

"Yeah, yeah... Whatever." I mumbled.

**-Lunch time-**

I was walking to the Ashplant Cafe, when I passed Tori's locker. I started walking faster to avoid her, but without showing that I was running away from her.

"Jade! Wait!" Tori shouted and grabbed my arm.

"Tori!" I grumbled and winced. "Let me go!"

"No! We need to talk!" She yelled and pulled me in the janitor's closet.

"I don't wanna talk to you!" I screamed as we entered the closet.

"Okay. Don't talk to me. Talk to him." Tori motioned me at Beck, who was waiting in the little room.

I groaned and rolled my eyes. "I don't wanna talk to anybody..." I whimpered.

"Too bad. We're going to talk _now_." Beck stated and pushed Tori out of the janitor's closet before closing the door.

"_You're welcome!_" Tori stated sarcastically from the other side of the door.

I rolled my eyes and glanced at Beck. "Now, what?"

"You know I love you. And I know you love me, too. Remember what we've been through. But we never gave up. You gave up on us, Jade..."

"No! _You _gave up on us when you slept with Vega! I trusted you to go and make her feel better! But not _that better_! You hooked up with her!"

"I'm sorry! I told you it was just a mistake!"

"Just a mistake? _Just a mistake? _Really? Is that what you think about it? I was at the hospital because of one of those mistakes! I lost a baby when we slept together and you got me pregnant! I kept that baby for you! And that's how you thanked me. You hooked up with your ex."

"Jade... Please try to-"

"I'm not gonna try anything! I _tried _to trust you. You betrayed me. I _tried _to love you. You didn't deserve it. I _tried _to make you happy. You didn't even appreciate that!" I almost screamed at him.

"You don't understand me! I was drunk! I swear, I would give _anything _to go back in time and change everything, all of my mistakes."

"Change what? Your night with Tori? You know what, Beck? I-"

"I don't mean that mistake. I want to go back in time and change everything. With just a move. I don't have to change a lot of things, only one."

"What?"

"I would make myself open that fucking door."

**-Eight months later-**

"Beck! I told you I don't wanna see that movie!"

"C'mon, babe... I like it."

"Well... I don't." I grumbled.

"Jade... We saw 'The Scissoring' four times this week. Besides, you're gonna sleep in two minutes." He muttered and kissed my forehead.

"I know..." I whispered and closed my eyes slowly.

We were lounging on his bed. I was resting my head on his chest, his arm around my shoulders. I curled in his embrace and felt myself slowly relaxing in his arms. Suddenly, I suppressed a huge scream, as I felt like someone punched me at my lower abdomen. My hands moved to my stomach, without even thinking of it and my breath became heavy.

"Jade? You ok?" Beck asked me.

"I... I think I am..." I mumbled and tried to relax again, but the continuous pain made it difficult. "Okay, okay! I'm not fine!" I exclaimed worriedly. Beck sat up and cupped my face in his hands.

"Listen to me. Breath slowly and tell me what you feel." His voice was calm, steady... Even though I could see the terror in his eyes.

"I... I feel like someone is punching me. I'm serious." I chocked out.

"Okay... I'll call the doctor." He announced and stood up.

"Beck?"

"Hmm?" He replied as he was searching for his phone.

"I know what's happening." I stated.

"What?"

"I think I'm gonna give birth to our son!" I almost shrieked.

Beck froze and the phone slipped from his hands. "A-Are y-you... s-sure?" He stammered. I nodded. "Okay, don't panic. We don't have to panic." He started rambling while he was pacing in the RV. "We don't have to panic."

"Beck?"

"Don't panic."

"Beck."

"We shouldn't panic. Stay calm."

"Beck!"

"WHAT?"

"I think you're freaking out!"

"I know! Can you not talk about that?"

"Okay! Just call someone!"

"Fine!"

_**Tori's POV:**_

"Just call him!" Trina told me.

"No! What if he hates me?"

"It's been almost nine months! You are talking like never happened! Just call him and tell him what you feel."

"I can't! What if he says he was right?"

"But, he really was right."

"I know! You don't have to repeat it!" I shouted at her.

Trina rolled her eyes and walked away. "I don't know what I'm gonna do with you..." She mumbled.

I scowled at her and grabbed my phone which was ringing. "Hello?"

"_Um... Hi._"

"Beck? What happened?" I asked him.

"_Ugh... We have a little problem..._" He mumbled.

"Problem? What kind of problem?"

"_Well... It's not exactly a problem... but... you know... um... I'm at the hospital._"

"What?! Why?"

"_I think Jade's gonna give birth to her baby..._"

"Really? That's so amazing! I'll call everyone to come! Where are you?"

"_At the same hospital we were when she lost the baby. At the second floor, search for the operation room 2. I'll probably be inside, so don't look for me._"

"Okay! What about your parents?"

"_My parents came here with me and Jade. Jade's parents are coming._"

"I got it... Okay, bye! See you!" I exclaimed happily and hang up. I started jumping all around the living room, while I was calling Cat.

"What are you doing?" Trina emerged from the stairs again and asked me suspiciously.

"Jade and Beck are at the hospital!" I said cheerfully.

"What? Why? What happened? Is everything ok? Why are you laughing?"

I chuckled. "Don't worry! Probably it's time for the baby to show up!"

**-At the hospital-**

I was sitting on a chair next to Drake and Trina. Cat was pacing up and down the hallway, followed by Robbie, who was trying to make her stop. Andre had stuck his face at the Operation Room's door and he was trying to look inside.

He sighed loudly. "I don't hear anything."

"Relax. Maybe they finished. Remember when we were listening to Jade's screams and curses at Beck?" Drake pointed out.

Andre chuckled. "Yeah... I bet the nurses hadn't heard so much swearing in their whole life..." He added.

Beck exited the room and smiled at us. We all ran at him and waited for him to say something.

"Well?" I asked.

"Everything's fine. I have a son." He replied.

"YAY! Jadey's a mommy! And he has a son!" Cat squealed happily.

"Cat... We knew it was a boy..." Robbie pointed out.

"Anyway! That doesn't matter. When are we going to see them?" Trina asked.

"We'll have to wait. Jade has to rest. But you can see the baby at the room with the newborn babies. It's the room at the end of the hallway. There is a big window from where you can watch inside." Beck told us.

"Great." I commented.

"But they'll put him there in half an hour. You know... They have to examine him." Beck added.

"That's cool. We'll wait." Andre stated.

"Totally. Now... Tell us. How was it?" I asked him.

"Well... She was screaming and she was calling me names for getting her pregnant. I learned new words. I'm serious." He stated.

We all laughed. I glanced at his bruised hand. "What happened to your hand?" I asked him.

"Well... When she needed to... you know... push, she was holding my hand." He cleared his throat. "She literally _smashed _it." He added and rubbed his hand.

"It's okay. You'll be fine. Um... Can I talk to you for a sec?" Drake asked him.

"Is it about what we were talking about?" I asked him.

Drake nodded. "Yup."

"Oh... I know what it's about..." Beck muttered. "C'mon." He headed to a room's door. Drake and I followed him.

"Okay... Have you thought about it?" I asked him.

Beck shook his head. "Honestly, no. I don't know if she wants to. What if she doesn't want it? It'll be awkward."

"I'm sure she wants it. She loves you." Drake assured him.

"I know, but..." Beck sighed. "Look, we're just teenagers. It's weird."

"No, it's not! You're teenagers who are parents. Nothing's weird for you two." I argued.

Beck a hand through his hair. "Tori... I-I still don't know. Can you imagine me and Jade's _marriage_? That's insane!"

"Exactly! I don't wanna imagine it. I want to be invited to it. I want to see Jade in a white, bloody dress, just like the Scissoring, and you in a tuxedo! It'll be amazing!" I exclaimed happily and clapped a couple of times.

Beck's eyes widened and he stared at me confused yet disgusted. "Um... Tori? I don't think you're helping..." Drake whispered to my ear.

"Oops! Really? Sorry." I muttered.

"It's... it's cool..." Beck muttered.

Footsteps were heard coming closer and the three of us turned our heads to look at Beck's parents coming closer.

"Okay! We saw the baby! He's adorable! Have you decided a name? Tell me that you know the name! Oh! And what are you going to do with you and Jade now? Will you propose her or what? I need to know! Should I start looking for a new dress or not?" Beck's mom started rambling uncontrollably.

"Honey, honey... Stop, please..." Beck's dad nudged softly his wife.

"What? Oh, right! Now, Beck... Answer my questions!"

Beck kept staring at her with blank eyes. "I... I forgot them..." He muttered.

"Aww..." His mom pouted and crossed her arms.

"It's okay, babe. We'll discuss later. Now, Beck... Have you thought about what we said?" His dad asked him.

"No! No, I haven't! Okay? It's difficult! I really don't know what to do! I'm a teenager! But I have a baby and I don't know what Jade thinks about it!" Beck exclaimed angrily and covered his face with his hands.

"Dude... I think you're quite stressed..." Drake pointed out, placing a supportive hand on Beck's shoulder.

Beck glared at him. "Really?" He asked him bitterly.

"Well, we have to know what you decided. What will you do?" I asked him.

"I don't know. I'm gonna see Jade, okay? Let me show you her room." He announced and walked away.

I motioned the others to follow us, as we were walking behind Beck. We reached the door with the number 143 and we noticed Jade's parents outside.

"Okay... I'm going in..." Beck muttered and touched the doorknob.

"What are you gonna do?" I asked him.

"I still don't know. When I see her, I'm gonna do what I'll feel to." He replied and opened the door. We all ran to the door and looked inside the room from a small cleft.

"What are they saying?" Jade's mom whispered.

"Shh!" Trina hissed her. "We're listening!"

"_So..._" Beck started.

"_So? What?_"

"_Um... First of all, I... I wanted to thank you._" He stated.

I saw him sitting on the one side of her bed, taking her hand and holding it in his.

"_For what?_"

"_For giving me a son. I know we're young, but... but I'm okay with this situation and I don't regret._"

"Aww... That's so cute!" Cat commented clapping.

"Shh!"

"Sorry." She murmured.

"_And..._"

"_And? And what? Beck! Oh my God! Just talk!_"

"_Okay, okay... Um... I... I was thinking of something..._" He muttered.

"He's gonna say it, he's gonna say it!" Jade's mom exclaimed happily.

"Yeah, he's gonna say it. But we don't know our daughter's reaction." Jade's dad added.

"Hey, Tori? Do you see anything?" Andre asked me.

"I'm trying! But I do see them. Beck's sitting on her bed, holding her hand. Now, shut up all of you! I want to listen!" I mumbled. But I understood my mistake and corrected myself swiftly. "I'm so sorry Mr and Mrs Oliver and Mr and Mrs West! I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay, Tori... Now shut up and let us listen!" Beck's mom ordered.

"_What were you thinking of?_" Jade asked him, glancing at him.

Beck rubbed the back of his neck. "_Um... It's really hard to say but... I think I really want it..._"

"_What? What do you want?_" Jade urged him. "_Spill!_"

"_Will you marry me?_" Beck blurted.

We all held out breath, expecting an answer. We didn't hear a respond coming from Jade's lips, only silence.

But I knew what she was gonna reply.

I saw her smirking at him and kissing his lips softly.

And I knew what she was gonna say...

* * *

**That's it. I'm really sad that this story is over... It's the longest story I've ever written! *crying* I don't wanna end tis story! :( But I have to. So, please REVIEW and tell me if you want to read the one-shot I'm gonna upload. ;P**


End file.
